Every plan needs a back up one
by Chillygaze the warrior
Summary: SEQUEL TO EVERYTHING IS UNDER CONTROL Hey everyone It's Chilly!Now I bet you're all wondering why I'm being chased by a horde of guards in Asgard with Jayfeather.Here's a tip, if a guy with a sword yells stop, you STOP.But other then that nothings really going on except that Thanos is going to destroy the world with an undead army and I dragged Ember into it.But nothing new right?
1. Okay so funny story

Okay so funny story

Okay, so I bet you might be wondering why I'm running away from guards with Jayfeather at top speed somewhere in the palace of Asgard after just crash landing on a table in the training grounds.

Honesty I'm not sure about the part on how we got here, only that if you jump into your closet you're going to end up getting chased and have arrows fired at you.

But I'll back up so you can understand how I plunged into my closet, why its a bad idea to run from a guy with a sword when he yells stop, and why trying to make a last stand by yourself is not a good idea.

CGCGCGCG

So here's how this whole thing started, I was at my house watching BBC's Sherlock with my friend Sarah, aka Ember. She was the one that had pushed me into my closet the first time. Yeah, she actually admitted to it!

"-And then we drank six, no, seven! Pots of coffee before singing and dancing around the room at six in the morning! And then I got a call from Fury, he wanted me to go and get Bowtie. You know the dog that changes into a wolf that I told you about?" I bantered on. Ember just nodded not really paying attention.

"uh huh, sounds just as believable as the part where you convinced Loki to come back to the tower with you." She muttered. Ember, clearly, did not believe a word about I going to the avengers universe and then helping Loki, before going to save the world. Yeah, so maybe if I was her I wouldn't believe me either.

"Chilly when you're done talking about your fantastic trip to crazytown, could you come back down to Earth just for like, ten seconds?"

"Neverrrrrrrrr." I declared, Ember grinned and got up to go to our kitchen. Yes 'our', me and Ember were now at college! We shared a place in a rather nice condo with a twenty minute drive to the college. I made sure we were staying in a place that allowed animals, Jayfeather was sleeping in my room at that moment. The downside to sharing a place was that we argued a lot.

"Hey," She called, "You buy any nutella?"

"You know I did,"

"Well where is it?" She demanded.

"Look for it yourself!" I exasperated, she could be a bit lazy sometimes. Ember grumbled something but I wasn't paying attention, while Ember had gone to the kitchen I pulled the Avenger coin out of my pocket. I had been hoping all summer that it would start to glow and say 'avengers assemble'. But no such luck.

I looked at it now and sighed as it stayed the same as ever. Ember came back over with the jar of nutella and a spoon. She looked at the coin, looked at me, then snatched it from my hands.

"Oi!" I said as she raced back to the kitchen, I chased after her but she had already grabbed a mallet and was threatening to smash it.

"Don't you dare!" I said, taking a step forward.

"Take one more step and see." She taunted.

"Ember this is serious." I pleaded, that was the only way I knew when I was going back to the avenger's universe.

"Come on Chilly, it's just a stupid-"

"Avengers assemble." We both froze, neither of us had said that. Ember stared confused at the coin on the counter.

"What the-"

"Avengers assemble." The coin said again as the A glowed. My mouth fell open,

"YES!" I screamed, "YES!"

I rushed and grabbed the coin and shaking it just to make sure, it was real. It was happening.

"Chilly what's-"

"They're calling me back!" I said, "They're calling me back! JAYFEATHER!"

Jayfeather raced into the room almost instantly, he looked at the glowing coin and knew what was happening. He meowed excitedly as I scooped him up.

"We're going back!" But one thought stopped me, what if the portal only opened in the closet in my old room? I shook the thought away.

It was time to start throwing open some doors.

I opened the closet door in my room. But no portal. I then ran into Ember's.

"Chilly what are you doing?" She complained and I ran to her closet and threw open the door. It was abnormally dark, portal dark. I grinned and turned to Ember.

"We're going to see the avengers," I told her hurriedly with Jayfeather still in my hands, "See you in a few seconds!" Before Ember could say anything I leaped into the portal with Jayfeather.

I had forgotten about the intense feeling of falling.I started screaming my head off as the light got closer and closer.

Now you would think that I would land on a trampoline or mattress or something right? Considering what happened last time with the SHIELD meeting table. Yeah because that was fun.

And know what I landed on?

A table.

That's right, a TABLE.

What are the chances of that happening twice?

But the thing was, as I told you earlier, I had somehow managed to land on a table, IN ASGARD.

I groaned as I rolled over on my side, I had been disoriented and had not noticed the many eyes on me. I just sat up and looked down at Jayfeather who I had curled protectively to my chest to make sure he didn't get injured in the landing. He hadn't, but he did start to growl before jumping out of my hands. I turned to see what he was growling at.

And that was when I saw that I probably had the worst luck _ever._ I had landed on a table in the training ground in Asgard, I knew it was Asgard because I remember Thor had given us a tour when we were here, this was the main training ground. And it was filled with guards.

Oh yeah, worst luck ever.

"Um, h-hello." I stuttered, not sure what else to do.

"Who are you?" One of them demanded, I could tell he was the highest ranking one here. He brandished his sword as they started to close in on me and Jayfeather.

"I'm Chilly. Hey, is um, Thor here? Or the avengers by any chance?" I stood up on the table, those guys hadn't looked nice.

"What do you want with prince Thor?" One of them growled. "She's probably a spy, the way she appeared like that." Others growled agreeing. Jayfeather morphed into a panther, he roared and took them by surprise.

"Thanks but I'll find them by myself!" I shouted at them before rushing past the surprised guards and raced through an archway leading into the palace itself.

"Stop!" The lead guard commanded as we raced away, a few servants were startled as we passed, Jayfeather easily pulling ahead. I was kinda out of shape.

I could hear them thundering after us, and it sounded like they were closing in. Something had whiffed past my head, an arrow. They were firing at me! More and more arrows were being shot, Jayfeather snarled as and arrow punctured his side. He whipped around and was going to charge them but I stopped him.

"Jayfeather! Go find Thor or one of the warriors three! Find someone! I'll hold them off just go!" I panted, there was no way I was going to outrun those guys. So I stopped and turned to face them, Jayfeather growled at me to run but I stood my ground.

"GO!" I yelled trying to do magic, I was out of practice so as soon as an arrow hit my barrier it disappeared. Jayfeather growled one more time before taking off.

So now that you're all caught up, I think it's a good time to talk my way out of this.

I threw up another shield and this one holding a bit better as my training came back to me. They surrounded me and held their position as the caption held up his hand for them to hold.

"Witch, surrender in the name of Asgard." He said.

"I'm not a witch!" I protested, "I'm just making sure you don't kill me. And calling me a witch is really rude."

"Them what are you, and why are you here."

"I'm-" But before I could say much I felt something from in my hand. My ice sword!

"She's a frost giant spy!" One of them yelled. Shit.

"No! I'm not! I'm-!" But they ignored me and began attacking my shield. It started to crumbled and crack. Finally my shield was obliterated and one of them hit me in the back of the head and I was unconscious.

CGCGCGCG

"Captain!" A guard said. "What do we do with the girl?"

The caption look at her unconscious body, something about her seemed familiar. She had said she knew prince Thor, and the mortals known as the avengers.

Then he remember seeing her at the party a few months ago when prince Loki returned. She had been the one to ask king Odin to release Loki's children.

But what she doing here? And where was her beast? What had she called it, Jayfeather.

"I' shall put her in the cell, the one that ceases the use of magic." the Captain told them. He didn't know why she was here, but he knew it was important. He turned to his squad.

"Find her animal, but don't kill it. Capture it." He ordered half of his squad, to the other half he said,

"Fine the king or queen, they must know of this."

He picked up the girl's body bridal style, and went off to the prison in the palace. It wasn't that he didn't trust his men not to harm her, but you never knew. Captain Alvis, Alvis in norse meant 'wise'.

CGCGCGCG

When queen Frigga walked into the royal gardens, she did not expect to see a monster hidden in the bushes.

Queen Frigga gasped in surprise as the hidden beast growled threateningly. It burst from the foliage and got in an attack position, Frigga was going to shout for help when she saw that it was wounded. More importantly, she recognized the monster, who was infact, not a monster at all.

"Jayfeather?" She asked softly, Jayfeather stopped growling and tilted his head.

"You are Jayfeather aren't you?" The queen said, slowly walking towards him. He flattened his ears again and growled a warning.

"It is fine Jayfeather, do you remember me?" She said, Jayfeather did in fact remember her. But he was hurt and didn't know what else to do.

"The arrow, in your side." Frigga said gesturing to it, Jayfeather had attempted to get it out but the shaft broke.

"I can pull it out." The queen offered, Jayfeather looked at her for a moment before sitting down and gave her a nod. The queen went over and gently placed a hand on his side and on the arrow.

"Now this is going to sting," She said a second before she yanked it out. Jayfeather hissed but didn't attack her.

"Jayfeather, where is lady Chilly?" She asked him, as if he could answer her. Jayfeather could only shake his head, he changed into his house cat from before snapping it up at the sound of people coming their way. Jayfeather hissed again but Frigga stopped the cat from leaving. She quickly picked him up into her arms as the people appeared.

The warriors three

"My queen," Frandal said bowing "There has been an intrusion. Two invaders appeared out of nowhere, one of them has escaped but the other was captured."

Frigga had a pretty good idea about who they had captured.

"I wish to see her." Frigga said to them, they looked at her questioningly.

"Forgive me my queen for asking, but how do you that the prisoner is a woman?" Volstagg asked, Frigga held out Jayfeather who hissed.

"Do you recognize this animal?" She asked them. Volstagg and Frandal shook their heads, but Hogun nodded.

"He is lady Chilly's" He said gruffly. Frigga nodded,

"Jayfeather?" Frandal said in wonder, Jayfeather nodded.

"Lady Chilly is the prisoner." Hogun said. They all looked at each other, they had to find Chilly.

**So first chapter done! Whaddaya think? Hope you liked!**

**Next chapter will have Ember arriving in the SHIELD helicarrier, thats going to be fun.**

**I DO NOT OWN MARVEL**

**But I do own these characters, **

**Chilly-Ember-Jayfeather-Bowtie-Alvis-Rose**

**Agent Lucas is owned by Musical Cake (**_**I got it right this time!**_**)**


	2. The new comer

The new comer

Ember had watched her friend jump into her closet.

"Jeez Chilly you have seriously lost it." She muttered going over to her closet and peering in expecting to see her friend and her cat. Only, the closet was empty. No cat, no friend. Chilly and Jayfeather had disappeared.

"...What." Ember stepped into the closet, then back out, then back in again.

"C-Chilly... Jayfeather? Where'd you go?"

Ember pounded on the back of the closet, looking for a secret door or something to reveal where her friend had gone. Still nothing.

"Chilly you better come out right or else I'm-" Then suddenly, the closet was gone. It had turned into a black, empty space. Ember was suspended in the space for half a second before she began to fall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H!" Ember managed to twist around just enough so that she could see she was falling towards a white light. Her last thoughts before going completely into the white light was,

_I'm so going to get Chilly, and her little cat too._

CGCGCGCG

Sif had been told of an intruder. She made her way down to the cell where they were being held, she had been told that the intruder was a magic user so they were but in a cell that damped the ability to use magic. Sif was going to interrogate the prisoner, it was her responsibility to find out if Asgard was to be in danger. And getting information from a prisoner was the best way of doing so.

"I am here to see the prisoner." She told the guard standing post. The guard was actually a caption called Alvis.

Alvis nodded and opened the door. Sif walked in and surveyed the room. It was fairly small and had a cell in the center of it. Sif's eyes landed on the cell, the prisoner looked as if they were just waking up. She was just as surprised to see Sif as Sif was to see her.

"Sif!" Chilly exclaimed when their eyes met.

"Chilly, what are you doing here?" Sif didn't consider Chilly a friend, but Thor trusted her and Sif knew that Thor had a way of judging good character.

"Oh you know, sightseeing." Lady Chilly said nervously. Sif narrowed her eyes.

"As impudent as ever I see lady Chilly. Now I will ask again, and think before you speak, what are you doing on Asgard? And who is the companion that got away from the guards that captured you?" Sif questioned.

"Her friend is known as Jayfeather. I'm sure you met him the last time they were here with the return of prince Loki." Alvis said from his spot in the doorway. Sif turned to him,

"Jayfeather? Her pet with the ability to turn into a monster?"

"He's not a monster!" Chilly protested, Sif raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that Jayfeather. He escaped but I believe he is suffering from minor injuries from an arrow." Continued Alvis, "We are still working to find him. But I have ordered my men not to hurt Jayfeather when they find him, just to capture him. For I do not believe that that either are here to harm Asgard."

"And what acts would you order your men to take if he posed a threat to Asgard?" Sif asked slowly looking at both of them.

"Don't you dare touch Jayfeather!" Chilly shouted, Alvis smiled reassuringly.

"Please do not worry, I would still order my men to capture him, where I would then see what information I could gain from lady Chilly. But I do not think he is here posing as a threat, nor do I think lady Chilly is as well." Chilly looked at him unbelievingly, wondering why a stranger was defending her.

"Well said captain Alvis." Someone who had just entered the room. They turned around to see queen Frigga in the room with a cat in her hands.

"Jayfeather! Queen Frigga!" Chilly said surprised. Jayfeather meowed excitedly, the warriors three entered a few seconds later.

"Lady Chilly it's a pleasure to see you again." Frigga said, to Alvis.

"Would you please let our young guest out of her cell."

Alvis bowed, "Of course my queen,"

Alvis unlocked the cell door and Chilly ran out of it and stopped in front of the queen before bowing.

"Thanks, and it's nice to see you again too, queen Frigga." Chilly didn't want to offend possibly her only chance out of Asgard.

"Any time my dear. Now I believe this beautiful creature here is yours." Queen Frigga handed Jayfeather back to Chilly who grinned.

"Lady Chilly this certainly an unusual way to meet again," Said Frandal.

"But it is indeed nice to see you and Jayfeather again." Volstagg said happily, Hogun just gave a nod.

"Well, it's good to see you guys too I guess." Chilly said. "Caption Alvis, right? Uh, thanks for not killing me or anything."

"I would have done nothing of the sort I can assure you my lady." Alvis said with a smile, Chilly smiled back, she was starting to like the guy.

"Lady Chilly, if I may," Frandal asked, "What are you and Jayfeather doing here? Your avengers friends nor Thor is here. So why are you?"

"Well they said that they would only call me back if the world is in danger. So I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say that something serious is going down."

"What do you need of Asgard my dear?" Queen Frigga asked Chilly.

"I need a ride back to earth."

CGCGCGCG

Ember screaming stopped when she hit something semi soft and somewhat cushioned her fall. She easily got her breath back and sat up, feeling slightly disoriented.

_What just happened?_ She thought as she straighten her orange shirt. She looked around and her jaw dropped. There, standing a few feet away were the _avengers_. All of them, even Loki, Nick Fury, Bowtie, and somehow even _Coulson _was there. It was impossible, and yet somehow, there they were. She had thought that Chilly had simply banged her head really hard or was trying to trick her. Not telling the truth!

"Chil- Chilly was... CHILLY WAs RIGHT?!" Ember screamed before fainting. Leaving the avengers frozen in shock.

CGCGCGCG

The avengers were trying to decide what to do with the mysterious girl that had just fallen through their portal that was meant for Chilly.

"I say we send her back." Clint said as they sat around the conference table.

"Why?" Said Bruce, "She made the implication that she knows Chilly, maybe she can tell tell us where Chilly is."

"I want to know why Chilly didn't come through the portal in the first place." Natasha commented from her seat. Loki shifted uncomfortably in his, Coulson noticed.

"Anything you would like to add Mr. Loki?" Coulson asked him.

"Yes, I do believe that Chilly used the portal." He said slowly, the other avengers looked at him.

"Than where is she?" Asked Fury.

"For but a brief moment I thought of Asgard, I hoped that Chilly had not gone through at that moment but I fear that she has."

"So what does that mean?" Said Tony,

"I means that Chilly could be anywhere in Asgard. she could have appeared at the palace, in the middle of a field. Or worse, a bandit camp or in the middle of an ocean."

"... Well thats just super."

"Should we go to Asgard? Send out a search party or something?" Steve suggested.

"Lets talk to the new girl first, maybe Chilly was out at the time and she's here only by coincidence." Said Clint, everyone nodded, that seemed like the most logical choice.

"Sir," Agent Lucas appeared in the doorway. "The girl has just woken up. She's currently in the med bay, and is acting delusional."

"How so?" Fury asked her.

"Well she keeps repeating things like 'this isn't real I'm just in a coma.' and, 'That was not the avengers, it was just a figment of my imagination.' I have ordered everyone but her doctor to stay away from her until she has calmed down and you go and talk to her."

"Very nice agent Lucas."

"Sir." Before Lucas could leave an alarm went off.

"Attention all SHIELD personal," A voice came on over the alarm, "An intruder has escaped from the medical bay."

"Please tell me thats not our intruder." Said Natasha,

"The intruder has red hair, female, and is wearing a orange shirt."

"I do believe that is our friend." Thor said grimly. Everyone rushed out of the room, they need to find their guest ASAP.

"Team, split up. Find her, but make sure you don't hurt her. We need her for questioning." Fury said before taking off in the opposite direction with Coulson and Lucas. All the avengers took a different route, each hoping to find her before she caused any damage.

CGCGCGCG

After Ember had broken out of the med bay, she just ran. She had no idea what was going on or where she was heading. All she knew was that she had to do was get away from the madness. The doctor was fairly surprised to see her jump out from behind the door swinging the end of a stethoscope and hitting her in the head with it. She dodged down a new hallway every time she saw 'SHIELD agents'. Ember still didn't believe that she was in the world of the avengers. Because that was crazy, wasn't it?

"Hello there," Ember skidded to a stop as the avenger known as Bruce Banner appeared in her path.

"I have to ask you to please stop running so we can talk." Ember backed up and went down a different way, only to have another person stop her.

"We only wish to talk my lady." It was Thor,

"No way this is real..." Ember ran away again. She came to an intersection but soon she was surrounded by avengers coming out of every exit.

"Now hold up." It was Fury, he held up his hands. "We just want to know where Chilly is."

"You're not real. No way you're real." She muttered.

"I can assure you we are real." Fury said, "Please just calm down so we can talk."

"No, nope, not believing any of this." She kept repeating. Ember kept turning around, looking for a way out. Something began to flare in her hand, it was beginning to take the shape of a weapon.

"No no no no-" She was cut off as she crumbled to the floor. The avengers looked around wildly.

"That was easy," It was Coulson, he was standing in a doorway that nobody had noticed.

"Coulson," Lucas said shaking her head, "I really hate it when you do that."

"I wasn't thinking along the lines of knocking her out, but good work Coulson." Fury said. They watched at that something finished forming in her hand. It was a scythe, it was long and golden. But the strangest thing was that instead of a normal blade, it was just flames. Glowing red flames.

"This is unusual." Loki said stepping closer to the girl. He bent down and picked her up like one would a bride. He then plucked the dart out of the girls neck. "So what do we do now?"

**Sorry that you waited for so long just for a crappy chapter. :( But I have lots of free time now so I will get the next one up sooner I promise!**

**Please review and tell me what your thoughts are!**

**(I do not own Marvel or the avengers)**


	3. Who are you!

Who are you?!

Queen Frigga had been nice enough to let me use the bifrost in order to get back to the avengers tower. She wasn't going to make me talk to Odin and explain to him how I'm here. So that was awesome. What's not awesome is how I managed to end up here, the avengers were so going to hear about this when I go back. But at the current moment I was walking down the bifrost with Frigga, Sif, the warriors three, Alvis and Jayfeather. Frandal and Volstagg were telling a story,

"-Then, I narrowly avoided getting my arm chopped off as a bandit that was hiding in the foliage jumped me from behind!" Frandal went on.

"He would had have his head removed from his very shoulders had I and Sif not stepping in in time." Volstagg add.

"Please! I could have easily dealt with those fiends!"

"Like a bilgesnipe could dance!"

They went on like this for the whole trip, arguing about how the story 'actually went'. It was more interesting to listen to them fight then the story they were telling.

"So Alvis," I said in a low voice as to not interrupt Frandal and Volstagg. "What's your job? I heard it was being a caption right?"

"Indeed it is, I am caption of the elite guard here in Asgard. When you landed here I was in the middle of training new guards to join the elite. Impressive entrance by the way." Alvis told me with a smile.

"Impressive, right. Cause thats what it's called when you crash land on a table. For the second time in a row."

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, but lady Chilly may I ask you something?"

"Okay."

"I sense some hostility between you and lady Sif. Is it anything you would be willing to discuss?" I glanced at Sif whose attention wasn't on us.

"All that happened was that Sif and I got in a small fight the last time I was here and we've had a silent agreement not to become friends. Ever."

Alvis thought about it for a moment.

"Don't you think," He said to me, "That if something terrible is coming, that you should make as many allies as possible?"

"Probably, but I think she wants to be my friend as much as a balloon wants to be friends with a cactus." I didn't think he knew what a balloon or cactus was but he understood my meaning.

"I see, but you never know. Maybe a talk between the two of you would do wonders, it might serve you well in the time to come." I looked at him, then to Sif. Sighing I slid over to her.

"Hi." I said, Sif frowned.

"What do you want?" Well if she was going to act like that why did I have to talk to her? I looked at Alvis and he gave me a meaningful stare.

"I just wanted to say... Sorry. You know, about the first time we met. That whole, 'Bring it on bitch' thing. I think that we got off on the wrong foot and maybe we should try again?"

"Just like that, all is forgiven between us? Why should I?" She asked me.

"Well you never know when you're going to need someone to watch your back in a fight." I tried, Sif faced a head with a thoughtful expression.

"We shall see lady Chilly. But I do not think us being allies will end well." I nodded back and went over to Alvis.

"Okay you were right." I admitted, he shook his head.

"No, I only spoke the obvious."

Then we had arrived at the end of the rainbow, it wasn't exactly a pot of gold but a magical transporter works just as well.

"Hi Heimdal!" I said, Heimdal tilted his head slightly.

"Greetings lady Chilly. You were the one to land in Asgard so unexpectedly. I first wondered who it was until you spoke the name of your companion."

"Yeah, surprise. So why couldn't you tell it was me exactly?"

"Because the magic used to bring you here covered you and Jayfeather, blocking you from my sight, even now it still hides you. Had I known it was you I would have sent warning."

"I thank you Heimdal," Frigga said, "For that even though Chilly was no enemy, you still sent word of her arrival."

"Of course my queen, I believe that lady Chilly wished to be sent back to the avenger's tower?"

"Yes, lady Chilly it was a pleasure seeing you again." I bowed to her,

"I'm sure this won't be the last time I see you guys." I went and stood in front of the portal, "Bye!" Jayfeather roared good bye.

"Farewell, lady Chilly, Jayfeather." Said Frandal,

"Safe travels." Said Volstagg, Hogun just gave me a nod and Sif said nothing but looked at me curiously.

Heimdal inserted his sword into the mechanism, activating the portal, sending me and Jayfeather back to earth.

CGCGCGCG

Peter Parker had decided to go back to the avenger's tower to see what the plan was. Aunt May and uncle Ben had agreed that he should go. Taking Rose, he flew back to the tower to wait for them. He was thinking about what the plan might be until he saw a rainbow of light shoot down out of nowhere and on top of the tower. His spidey powers gave him the ability to see from vast distances so he was able to see a figure appear from where the light was. It disappeared and Peter knew it went into the tower.

"Hurry Rose, we need to get to the tower fast." Peter told the pink horse. Rose picked up speed and shot toward the tower.

CGCGCGCG

As I climbed off the roof and making my way to the kitchen I shouted for the avengers.

"Hey guys, where are you?" But the apparently the tower was completely empty. Jayfeather looked at me.

"Don't look at me like that, how should I know where they are?" My mind instantly went to the worst possible conclusion.

"Oh my god what if their dead?" Jayfeather shook his head and seemed to roll his eyes. He changed into a cat and jumped into my arms.

"Okay you're right they're hopefully not dead. How about we split up? I'll get the kitchen and living room, you get lab?" Jayfeather meowed in agreement.

"That is unnecessary Chilly," A voice from above said, it was JARVIS.

"Hey JARVIS long time no- well I don't see you anyway so, long time no speak?"

"Yes Chilly, but you need not look for the avengers because they are at the SHIELD helicarrier. They were trying to summon you with the Space Gem."

"Well I'm here now, so do you know when they're coming back?"

"Mr. Stark has informed me they are on their way right now.

"Awesome," Me and Jayfeather entered the living room, I headed to the kitchen and placed Jayfeather on the counter then got a slice of pizza from the fridge. I looked out the windows and nearly choked on my bite of food. Now you're gonna think I lost it but I swear there was a flying, _pink,_ horse coming towards the tower. And it looked like someone was on it's back.

"What the hell?" Jayfeather growled and his fur bristled. I dropped my pizza when the horse landed on the Iron man landed platform. And then none other than Peter Parker jumped off it's back in full superhero costume and ran towards me.

"Uh, hi-" I started,

"Stop, don't move! Who are you? What are you doing here?" Peter demanded, Jayfeather snarled and morphed into a his panther from, Peter paused but his pink horse whinnied and charged Jayfeather, rearing back and almost landing on Jayfeather. While I was concerned for Jayfeather Peter took that moment to try and hit me with some of his Spider man webs. But luckily I got a shield up in time so the just slid right off.

"whoa whoa! Hold up!" I said as he shot more and more webs, "Wait I'm a friend I'm a-"

But he wasn't listening and try to jump on the force field, I let the shield go and rolled out of the way so Peter actually landed on top of the counter. I summoned my ice sword and bravely jumped behind the sofa. Totally not hiding or anything.

Jayfeather roared as the horse kicked him in the side with a hoof, so of course I brilliantly stood up getting ready to run over there, only to have Parker shoot a web over my mouth and nose. Just great. I dropped my sword and started to claw at the webbing, it didn't do anything to help. I expected Peter to come over and tie me up but instead he went and started to attack Jayfeather as well. Oh hell no, you can attack me, but you better not touch Jayfeather. Forming an ice dagger I cut through the webbing and gasped for air. I'm fairly sure that I looked ridiculous with the webbing covering my mouth and nose with a slit for air, but at least the avengers weren't around to see me.

"Yo Parker!" Peter whipped around as I threw my dagger at him, he was distracted for a brief moment and I vaulted myself over the couch and tackle him. The pink horse was startled so Jayfeather jumped on it's back and dug his claws into it as to not fall off when it started to buck and kick.

"How do you know my name!" Peter yelled as we fought,

"I was trying to tell you I'm-"

The elevator doors dinged open. And out stepped the avengers.

CGCGCGCG

When the avengers were told by JARVIS that there was a problem happening on the top floor, they didn't expect to step out onto a battlefield.

Peter and Rose were in a fierce battle between two figures it took them a few seconds to identify.

"Chilly!" Cried Steve who was now carrying the new girl. Bowtie barked and changed into a wolf before racing over to Jayfeather. Jayfeather froze for a second but that was all Rose needed to toss him off. Bowtie growled at Rose before going over to Jayfeather to see if he was alright.

"Wait, _that's Chilly_?" Peter asked as they separated, Chilly was busily trying to tear something off her face before she muttered and magiced it off.

"Yeah genius, thats what I've been trying to tell you. Don't know if you've heard of me or- wait," She looked back and forth from the avengers to Peter.

"YOU REPLACED ME?" She shrieked, "WITH HIM!"

"Now Chilly that's not what happened," Loki said,

"HIM?" She said furiously pointing at Peter who took off his mask.

"Fury said he had to join the team when a giant lizard attacked New York and we were in London for a beauty pageant." Tony said. Chilly stopped.

"You were in London for what?" She said confused,

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later. But now I think it's time for introductions." Pointing to Peter Tony said,

"This is Peter-"

"Parker AKA Spider man, yeah I know." Chilly interrupted, "But uh, what's with the horse over there?" She gestured to Rose,

"That is Rose." Said Bruce, "He's kind of a part of the team now."

"He?"

"Yes." Loki walked over to where Rose was standing shakily, Rose had a scratched from where Jayfeather had gotten him. Loki quickly healed them and Rose snorted softly.

"There all better, now Chilly," Loki turned to her. "Do you know who this is?" He pointed to the girl in Steve's arms. Chilly gasped.

"Ember?! But- but, how did she get here?" Chilly said rushing over to her apparent friend. She checked her for a pulse.

"What did you do to her?"

"Coulson just hit her with a tranquilizer dart. She'll be fine." Natasha said unconcerned, she was carrying the flaming scythe that, Ember, made appear.

"...Coulson? Phil Coulson? Coulson who is dead... That Coulson?"

The avengers remembered that Chilly had just gotten here and didn't know what had happened in the last few months.

"We have a lot to tell you."

**The avengers are going to have a lot of explaining to do, like what's with the trophies, magic scoreboard, and why Ember was hit with a dart from zombie Coulson. Ember's not going to be happy when she wakes up.**

**Quick poll for you guys, do you think Chilly and Jayfeather should join team Frost or team Iron?**


	4. My best friend tries to kill me

My best friend tries to kill me

"So Thanos is going to try and destroy us with an undead army of chitauri. But also managed to bring three other people back from the dead as well. We know who two of them are, uncle Ben and Phil Coulson. But we're not sure who the third one is, they might even be Hitler. Hela's working on finding out if thats true. They could attack at any moment and we wouldn't know about it til the last second. You guys have been running around the last few months fighting crime but also managed to gather one of gems, you lost the Time Gem at the pageant to someone you don't know. But the one you did get you got from little kids who started fighting a dragon vs. flying horse war in the park. So does sound about right?" I finished, I was sitting on the couch with them and looking at all of them expectantly.

I was just going over what the avengers told me about what had happened. This was of course after a happy reunion of cleaning up the living room with apologies and hugs of long-time-no-see.

Steve had placed Ember in my room and we were waiting for her to wake up, I sent a clone in there too so she wouldn't totally freak out. (Well she _was_ going to flip, the clone was just so I wasn't in direct line of fire.) The avengers nodded and I sighed, shaking my head.

"Chilly," Natasha said, still holding the flaming scythe. "Your friend, Ember, showed up instead instead of you. Where did you appear at? We thought it might have been Asgard, were you here the whole time?" I stood up and pointed at Loki.

"I did, in fact, end up in Asgard! Dude! That wasn't fun!"

"My apologise Chilly, but you did not get hurt did you?" Loki said, sarcastically I replied,

"What, me? Get hurt while being chased down by a bunch of guards and wondering what the hell is going on? Psh, don't be ridiculous." They looked at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Chilly, are you okay?" Steve asked,

"Yes I'm fine."

"You're sure?" Said Bruce.

"_Yes_" I said through gritted teeth, I may still have been a bit peeved about the whole thing... Just a little bit.

"Getting impaled by arrows doesn't faze me as much as you think it might. Yep, absolutely _love_ running for my life... Oh and congrats on the win Natasha, by the way." She looked at me confused.

"The win? What are you talking about?" I gestured to the trophy I had spotted above the fireplace. It was somewhat impressive, but I really didn't know what was with the mario trophy, I decided not to ask at the current moment. They were below a score board and I also had no idea what was with that.

"Yeah, the win. You guys said that you went to London for a pageant, well I see that you won first so congratulations Natasha thats all I meant. What?" I watched as Tony, Loki and Clint started to laugh, Bruce and Peter grinned. Steve smiled a little, Natasha shook her head. And Thor, for some reason, looked really embarrassed.

"Oh nothing, only," Tony glanced between me and Thor, I looked at them both. Now I was super confused.

"The award doesn't," Tony broke off in a fit of laughter.

"Anthony," Thor growled in a threatening voice, I was slightly taken back. Why was Thor getting so worked up about this? Tony was still giggling, then he decided to ignore Thor and continue with what he was saying.

"That award doesn't belong to Natasha, exactly, it belongs to-" Thor roared and went to tackle Tony but Steve intervened and stopped Thor from crushing him. I was shocked that Thor was so upset over this. What was up with that award? I had assumed that Natasha had been the one to win it but now I wasn't sure about what was going on. Tony got away from Thor and quickly said

"ThetrophyisThor's!" It took me a second to process what he had just said. The pageant trophy was _Thor's?_ The god thunder had won a _pageant?_ It was silent for a seconded before I exploded into laughter, everyone else but Thor started laughing as well. Thor looked really embarrassed as we laughed, I felt a little bad but it was just too funny.

"H-How?" I managed to gasp out, Loki answered with,

"I turned us into women and we entered the contest. Thor won," I choked a little.

"Sorry, but did you just say that you changed into women?" Loki nodded,

"I was lady Victoria and Thor was Lady Britney." I just shook my head trying to get my breath back.

"Well then, congratulations Thor on the win, I'm sure you both looked beautiful." I said and Tony smirked,

"I have a video of the thing," Loki and Thor looked furious as their heads snapped in his direction, then they tackled Tony trying to get the phone away from him. We all started laughing again.

"Avengers," JARVIS's voice came on over head, "Miss. Ember has woken up."

I smiled, I couldn't wait to tell her about what was going on, but then I heard a scream.

I sighed,

"I'll go and see her, she's probably just freaked out a bit." I left the avengers with Jayfeather and Bowtie at my side. I hoped Ember would take this whole thing in stride.

As I left the flaming scythe melted out of Natasha's hands.

CGCGCGCG

Ember groaned and rolled onto her side, she felt woozy and squeezed her eyes shut before a voice said,

"Ember?" On of Ember's eyes opened slightly at the sound of the familiar voice,

"Chilly? Oh god, my head feels like it's trying to kill me... Oh I had the strangest dream." When her friend didn't say anything she closed her eye again and continued,

"You jumped into the closet with Jayfeather, then the closet disappeared with me in it. I fell, and here's where things get crazy, I ran into the avengers and they started chasing me before they cornered me, but nothing happened after that because as you can see, I woke up. I was even in a med bay or something, knocked out a doctor. It was a really cool dream." Chilly said nothing. "Chilly?"

This time Ember opened her eyes fully and saw her friend sitting in a chair near her bed. But it wasn't her bed, it wasn't even her room.

"Chilly, where am I?" Ember asked, looking at her friend.

"Ember, it is advised you stay calm."

"What? Chilly, you sound weird. Where are we?" Ember was a little more desperate sounding.

"Please stay calm." Something wasn't right with her friend, her eyes narrowed.

"Chilly?" Chilly didn't move, she didn't even blink, Chilly was completely frozen. Ember sat up in the bed and slowly stood up, she wobbled a bit but her friend still did not move. Ember warily reached out a hand before poking Chilly's forehead, only she didn't poke her friend in the head. She went right through it. Her friend flickered.

Ember screamed.

In her panic and fear she felt something in her hand. She instinctively swung whatever was in her hand. Again she went right through the thing that wasn't her friend, and again her friend flickered in and out of existence. Ember stopped in shock because she saw what was in her hand. It was a golden scythe with a flaming bit instead of a blade. Ember clutched it, something inside her told her that it was important. That to not let anyone take it away from her, like it was a part of her.

Not- Chilly stood up.

"I need to ask you to stop." It said, Ember shook her head and held the scythe in both hands, the flame blade flared up.

"This isn't real!" she yelled and lunged at her not- friend and with a flash, swung it through it's body and it vanished for good. Breathing heavily Ember started to back away. There was no way this was real. She had to be dreaming.

"Ember? Whoa, what happen to my room? It's the color of.. STARK!" Ember whipped around and screamed again. Not- Chilly had returned but this time she had a panther and a wolf with her.

"Ember calm down it's me!" But Ember was already swinging at her. Not- Chilly swung up her arm and she had an ice sword in hand. Ember was surprised as the sword blocked her scythe from hitting not- Chilly.

Ember! Please stop it really is me!" Ember disengaged briefly before attacking again. Not- Chilly could only hold her off, not attempting to hurt her. The wolf and panther growled and moved in on her.

"No wait! Don't hurt her! Sarah it really is me, Nicole!" Ember stopped. It had said her name.

"Nicole?" Chilly grinned and the ice sword disappeared. Ember looked at her,

"How did you do that?" She asked, still not getting any closer to her friend.

"Uh, I just wanted it to go away. Ember, could you drop the scythe? Please? We really have to talk." Ember shook her head, taking a step back. There was no way she was going to let this go. Chilly looked at her confused but didn't push it.

"Chilly, where are we?" Ember asked, Chilly smiled and said,

"We're in the world of the avengers! Jayfeather's here to see?" Chilly pointed to the panther and Jayfeather meowed before changing into a cat, the wolf barked before changing into a dog. Ember looked at them.

"I have to be in a coma." She muttered, Chilly grabbed her hand and started to drag her out of the room and down the hall.

"Come on! You have to meet the rest of the team! While I was gone they even got a pink flying horse to join the us! Peter Parker's here too, still can't believe they replaced me with that guy of all people. He's a bit cute though. Thor won a beauty pageant in London and now Thanos brought an alien army back from the dead! We don't know where they are at the moment but we're going to find him. Oh yeah the avengers also don't know our real names and I say we should keep it that way so only call me Chilly and I'll only call you Ember. Deal? Awesome. I'm going to kill Stark for what he did to my room..." As Chilly continued on with her rant Ember thought,

_Oh yeah, definitely in a coma._

***Posts chapter 15 minutes late with starbucks***

**Wait, I don't even like starbucks.**

***Tosses coffee.***

**So I'd like to apologize for the delay and sucky chapter :( But I'm going to definitely get the next chapter up sooner because for me it's the first official day of spring break! Yay!**

***Pulls out cards* *Clears throat* *Puts on game show host voice***

**And the team Chilly will be on for the prank war is... Team FROST! Congrats you luck duck the team will be lucky to have you! Stay tune to find out who's going to get chucked through a wall, next time on Every plan needs a back up one!**

**Thank you! And good bye!**

***Runs away laughing manically* *Trips* *Rolls down hill on fire***


	5. Hela's theory

Hela's theory

I sat down on the couch with Ember and they all stared at her, she stared back wide eyed and not moving. Her knuckles were white as she gripped her weapon, I had to lean away some because it came pretty close to setting my hair on fire. That would have been fun.

"Sooooooooo, as I told you guys earlier, this is Ember and she's my best friend." I nudged her a bit. "Ember? Come on, say hi."

Ember just looked at me. Jayfeather hopped up onto her lap and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Actually, I'm surprised she didn't. Jayfeather purred and rubbed up against her chin, since she wasn't talking it got awkward real fast. But then I found something to fill the silence, it was the sound of me yelling.

"Stark! My room! Why would you do that? White and blue, what are you five?"

"I thought it would be a funny little joke for when you got back." Tony said with a grin.

"It wasn't as funny as it could have been but Stark insisted on it." Loki said rolling his eyes.

"Why are you so upset about the color of your room?" Ember finally spoke, I was relieved, I was afraid the clone trick broke her.

"Remember when I told you about the time I accidently turned myself into a cat? I don't know how it's even possible but the colors of my fur were white and like a light blue. So these two have decided to never let me live it down and constantly remind me of it."

"I'm not going to change it back." He said in a sing song voice.

"Awesome," I said in a totally unthrilled voice, "So what now?"

They didn't look quite sure themselves.

"Really? You called my here and you don't know what our next move is? _Really?_" I Stood up and my ice sword formed in my hand, Ember leaned away some.

"Well I haven't been able to truly use this thing in what seems like forever. In a way not to defend my life, so, training would be nice." The avengers agreed that I should brush up on my skills, so Loki, Peter, me, Jayfeather, Bowtie and Ember all went down to the training level. Before the elevator doors closed Loki loudly announced,

"I clam Chilly for Team Frost! You may have lady Ember."

"Wait, no that's not fair! I want-" The doors dinged shut and Loki snickered, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry but Team Frost? What's that? Cause I know you guys mentioned something about teams when you were explaining what had happen in the last few months but you didn't go into much detail, something about a prank war? Care to explain?"

"Yeah, and why did you just give to the other side?" Ember said not missing a beat.

"Wait you put me and Ember on different teams? Why do you get to decide that?"

"Don't we get a say?" Loki didn't look sure on how to handle the torrent of questions dealt by two annoyed females.

Loki then explained what was going on with the prank war, Team Frost was winning. Loki had put us on opposing teams as to even them out. We agreed that it was fair so dropped it. The thing I didn't think the avengers knew though, was that me and Ember were very competitive. Things were going to get messy. And considering we also had Natasha and Peter I think we had a pretty good shot at winning, why we had Steve I don't know. I mean what could a dude who was trapped in ice for 70 years bring to the party? Oh well, guess he was just added to balance out the fact that Team Frost has a prank master, plus a god of mischief.

"Team Frost!" Peter raised his fists in the air.

"Right," I wasn't very excited about the fact the Peter was apart of the team. I had seen his movie, but still, he had a lizard man arrested. I blew up a threat to the whole universe, I think we all know who was better here.

The elevator doors opened and we stepped out into the training room. Jayfeather and Bowtie changed and took one training mat. They then began to snap and bite at each other in their own way of training.

"Alright so who's first?" I asked at I stood on the other mat. Peter nodded and stood in front of me on the opposite side of the mat. Loki and Ember sat on a bench watching us. I raised my sword at Peter.

"This time, you're going to get cut into little bitty pieces." I said with a smile. Parker's arm whipped out and webbing wrapped around my sword before Peter ripped it away from my hand and into his.

"You're going to have to take it back from he now." He said smirking, clearly he didn't know what my sword did when I called it. His smirk faded to confusion as my sword melted from his hand and reformed in mine.

"Magic is a wonderful thing. Now let's start!" Peter looked less sure as he slipped on his mask. I formed an ice dagger and flung it at him. As he jumped out of the way I formed six clones of myself and began running at him. Peter looked between all of us trying to decide which one was the real me. He shot a web at one of the clones and it glitched out. The five of us surrounded him and before he could fire again we all lashed out at him. While four of the swords went through him the real one slammed into his back. (With the flat bit of course) He fell to the ground and I used a spell to levitate him, then I threw him across the room and right into a wall. Ember gasped and so did I. I hadn't wanted to throw him that hard, honest.

"Chilly!" Ember exclaimed before rushing over to help Peter out of the wall. Loki gave me a funny look and I could only shrug helplessly on my defence. Peter coughed as Ember pulled him out. He was covered in dust and wall bits.

"Thanks Em." Ember looked flustered by the nickname for her nickname's nickname. . . . I think I just confused myself.

"Oh, Ember is already my nickname." Ember said, "Did you actually think my parents named me Ember?"

"No, of course not! But uh, sorry."

"No, it's alright, you can call me Em." Ember said with an awkward smile.

"Hey Ember you know he's got a girlfriend right? And you're like, two years older than him!" I shouted over to her, she glared at me as she blushed and I laughed.

"Who's up for round two?" I asked.

CGCGCGCG

Hela sighed in frustration. She had never really been one for patients, but even after just two days she was frustrated like never before. It was impossible. To put it simply. billions and billions of souls and she was searching for one, and she didn't even know who specifically she was searching for!

A spirit crow cawed and then landed on her shoulder. Though it could not talk she could feel it's thoughts and she knew it had nothing new to report. She had spirit animals all over the place searching for the missing soul. They had already confirmed that two of the three non- chitauri souls were indeed 'uncle Ben' and 'Phil Coulson', but that last one...

Hela sighed again before the crow took off in search for the soul. Hela began to feel hopelessness claw at her as she sat on her throne. She knew finding this soul was one of the most important jobs she had, but for some reason, she felt like she didn't want to know who it was. Like, if she found who the soul was, she would be crushed. She didn't why she would feel that way, she had no family here- no, wait, she did! Nari!

Hela hadn't seen her half brother in years. When he first appeared in her realm she comforted him, his death had come before his time. It was a cruel fate and she could do nothing to change it, only reassure him that he would be taken care of. After he had gotten over the initial shock he had insisted on traveling her realm. She didn't know why but she let him leave anyway, he had been through alot and she thought her brother could use some time to pull himself together. So she watched him go and hadn't seen him since.

She shouldn't worry, what were the chances that the missing soul was Nari? There was no reason for her to think that it was her brother. But this uneasy feeling that was plaguing her increased as she thought more and more of her half brother. She thought about it and decided she would send something to go and find him. Just to be sure.

Hela held a hand out, palm down, and mist began to collect under it. Soon a wolf pack stood to her attention and waited for orders.

"I need you to find Nari Lokison. Do not return until you know of his position." Then quieter she said, "Or if he is not found in this realm at all."

The leader howled and then the mist melted it's from and disappeared back into the ground. The pack would not return until they had completed her request. Hela leaned back on her throne and hoped that her was wrong. But something deep within her told her not to relax just yet.

CGCGCGCG

I sat with Peter on the bench as Ember and Loki stood on the training mat. Ember held her scythe with both hands as Loki held out a hand and dagger appeared in his hand.

"Now Ember, because you were able to form a special weapon like Chilly when you entered this universe, I think you may be able to use magic like her. I'm going to tell you the spell to make this dagger levitate. And you're going to try and perform this spell. Ready?" Ember nodded and loki told her the spell. Ember looked unsure but still spoke the spell. The dagger didn't move an inch.

"Try a different one." I said standing and walking over, Peter didn't get up from the bench and continued to press an ice dagger to his wrist. The machine was out of ice. Round two had lasted longer but had been a little more aggressive.

Loki went over lots of different spells with her, yet none of them worked. Ember couldn't do magic.

"Any idea on why I can't do this?" Ember asked, Loki shook his head and I looked at her. Why could I do magic and she couldn't? She had a weapon somewhat like mine, but _no magic_.

"May I try something?" Loki asked Ember.

"Sure." Ember said and Loki placed a hand on her forehead and it glowed green. Five seconds later Loki pulled away and look curiously at Ember.

"What?" She said.

"Ember, I believe I have found the reason why you can not achieve magic."

"And that is?"

"When agent Coulson hit you with, what was it? A tranquilizing dart, I think it was. When he hit you with it you were creating the flaming scythe, because of the timing of when the dart hit you and when you were making your weapon, the tranquilizing stopped whatever magic you may of had. I have scanned your biology makeup and have found that there is no way that I can find for you to unlock your magic, I am sorry. But it also may explain why you are so overly attached to your scythe. It is a symbol of what power you may of had."

"I'm not overly attached to it!" Ember defended herself.

"Oh really? What would you say you would do if I tried to take it from you?" Loki said.

"I'd rip your hand off." Ember said immediately. We all paused for a second and Ember blinked rapidly.

"Wow, that was rude, sorry." She said apologetically.

"No, not all. It's good to know you will be a fierce fighter like Chilly. We are going to need that when facing Thanos."

"Wait, we're gonna what now? Thano. That crazy purple dude? Chilly was telling me about him! He's not a very nice guy."

"No he is not." Loki said somewhat darkly, he put on a smile though and led us to the elevator and grabbing Peter along the way.

"I think Steven will have dinner ready by now don't you think?" I looked at the clock on the wall and it was seven at night. I guess time passes quickly when you're beating the crap out of someone you might have a grudge on. Jayfeather and Bowtie had apparently left earlier so it was less crowded in the elevator. (I still have no idea I looked at Ember.

"You okay?" I asked her, she nodded.

"Why wouldn't I be? I just can't wait to go to war against, from what you've told me, one of the most powerful things out there."

"We're already at war." I said, okay so maybe not the most helpful thing to say as I saw my friend pale.

"It will be alright, we will destroy his army like we did the last time." Loki said,

"This time we're not only trying to take down the chitauri though." Peter said grudgingly at me. I think he was a sore loser.

"Awesome." Ember said totally unenthusiastic, I just patted her on the back as the doors opened. We entered a prank war battlefield.

**I hope you all had a lovely spring break like I had! (really i only just sat a home and completed projects)**

**If you review I'll give you a virtual muffin I stole from the bakery down the road.**

***Raises hand***

**Thieves honor**

**See you next time! Remember to review!**


	6. Food shopping!

Food Shopping!

I stared open mouthed at the scene before us. Food was splattered everywhere, almost exactly like when me and Loki covered the place with paint. But somehow this was more messy.

Natasha was trying to pull Clint off the table, Clint was barely holding on to the edges with his fingers. Tony was in the iron man suit and arm wrestling with Thor, Bruce was eating a sandwich alone at the messed up table, and _covered_ in silly string. Jayfeather and Bowtie were just running around the place also covered in food, which looked like cream pie, with Rose neighing at them.(Also covered in pie) Cap was shouting at everyone to stop.

I looked at Ember then to Loki and Peter. I was just as confused as the next guy.

"HALT!" Loki shouted at the top of his voice. Everyone froze at the loudness.

"Now," Loki continues in his normal voice, "What happened."

The other group looked at us, Steve stepped forward.

"It's a long story."

CGCGCGCG

I stood in front of the grocery store with the rest of the avengers, (minus a pink horse we didn't think that would fly.)

"I don't see why we can't just send one of us to do this." Stark grumbled,

"Because this way we can all get what we want and everyone will be happy." Bruce said. I was inclined to agree on that part, but with all of us shopping it was sure to attract attention, which it already was.

"If you didn't want to do this you shouldn't have wasted all the food in the fridge." Natasha said to him, Stark rolled his eyes. But I shuddered at the thought of what they had done. Steve had told us what had happened and all I could do was cringe at the thought.

"Lets just get this over with." Clint grumbled. We entered the store.

CGCGCGCG

A boy, somewhere in his teens, was standing outside of avengers tower. He was dirty and was covered in scars, but really only on the inside of his arms. He received odd looks from people as he stood there. He was standing in front of the tower because he was looking for someone. Someone that looked like an older version of him, someone that could help him, if he had the nerves to just show his face.

_You can do this._ The boy tried to reassure himself, _Father is here, this is where his signature is strongest. Just find him!_

_No! He's still furious at you! You killed his son, _your _brother, Father would never take you in, he'll hurt you. You're nothing to him, you're not his son, you're his son's murderer._

Vali shook his head to try and clear his thoughts, tears pricked at his eyes but he blinked them away. He would not cry, not this time.

"May I help you?" A voice asked, Vali was startled and looked around, there was no one near him.

"H-Hello? Where are you?" Vali asked timidly.

"My name is JARVIS, now can I help you sir?" JARVIS said, Vali was still unnerved but said,

"Is a man by the name Loki, here?" A faint hope coloring his voice.

"Not at the current moment, he and the other avengers are out. If you would like to make an appointment please come back later." JARVIS told him, Vali's heart sank.

"N-No thank you." Without another word Vali took off down the street away from the tower. He had been stupid to think that he would find help here. He was stupid to travel across the realms in search of his Father. He had finally come to the decision to find Loki and apologies for the monster he was. Not that Vali expected Loki to accept his apology, he only wished for Father to maybe hate him less.

A tear ran down his face.

"Stupid." Vali whispered as he ran down an alley. "So stupid." Vali magiced his dagger and, as he ran, sliced the inside of his arm.

As he disappeared farther down the alley, all that was left was a small trail of blood.

CGCGCGCG

Me and Ember were standing in the cereal aisle. When I say 'standing', I mean me standing and Ember sitting in the cart with her fire scythe. She was able to keep it with her I think because everyone was paying attention to the more well known avengers. Jayfeather sat with Ember in the cart, Bowtie was with Loki.

"What do you want?" I said pushing the cart slowly down the aisle. Ember looked at the cereals as we passed them.

"Wait wait! Backup!" She said, I pulled the cart backwards, "Stop!" I stopped. Ember reached out to the Luck Charms, but her fingers were just shy of grabbing it. "Help me." Ember said in a strained voice.

"Just get out, and get it lazy." I said before walking back down the aisle I grabbed a special K chocolate cereal off the shelf. I walked back over to Ember and saw that she was still trying to get the Luck Charms. Jayfeather was looking at her curiously as if he couldn't believe she wasn't smart enough to get out and get the item herself.

"Held you go." A little boy said, he looked about eight or nine, he picked up the box and handed it to her.

"Thanks little dude," She said to him, he smiled and pointed to the flaming scythe. In his hand though was a unicorn toy, I thought that was weird.

"That's pretty." He said, just then his mother called to him from the check out.

"Justin! It's time to go home, your sister is already in the car with dad."

"Okay mom, bye!" He waved at us before running out of the store with his mom.

"Cute kid isn't he? Glad to see he's doing alright." Someone said from behind us, I turned and saw a woman walking towards us before stopping. Agent Coulson was with her.

"Uh, hey Coulson, hey..."

"Lucas, agent Lucas." The woman said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." I said shaking it. I looked at both of them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were sent to keep an eye on you." Coulson said.

"You guys are stalking us?"

"No, but SHIELD wants to make sure the avengers aren't going to start mass panic." Lucas said. I could see that. "We're going to check in on the others, stay out of trouble." And with that they walked off, me and Ember just shrugged at each other before continuing down the aisle. What could possible go wrong at a grocery store?

CGCGCGCG

Steve, Tony, and Peter were in the meat section. Steve was doing most of the shopping though, the other two were really just watching as Steve blew through the list he had insisted on having. Steve seemed pretty intent on getting just about every type of meat there was. Peter was stuck lugging the heavy cart. (Not because he was the newbie, oh no definitely not.)

"How much more meat do we need?" Peter said trying his best not to sound like a whiny five year old.

"Only one, but they appear to be out." Steve sounded a little bit disappointed until a voice said,

"It this it? Last one." It was Coulson.

"Coulson, what are you doing here? And yes, it is." He took the packaged meat from Coulson who replied,

"Just to watch you, while you shop.. I-I mean, observe the avengers, to make sure nothing happens. Agent Lucas is here too. She's just gone to see Clint and Natasha.

"Okay thank you Coulson." There was an awkward silence as Coulson stared at Steve before realizing it was time for him to go.

"Oh, uh, I have to go see the others now." Coulson quickly left and Steve smiled before he went to go and stop Tony from flirting with a woman that worked there.

CGCGCGCG

"Clint do you think you have enough?" Natasha said impatiently at the archer who was putting yet another box of waffles in the cart. They were prowling the breakfast aisle, supposedly for the whole team but it looked like Clint was just shopping for himself.

"Yeah, now we need something else." As he went off she stood guard over the cart. Natasha whipped around as she felt someone approach her not at a safe distance. She recognized the other person immediately.

"Lucas." Natasha said with a nod.

"Natasha, long time no see." Lucas and Natasha stared at each other before Lucas nodded once again and left. Natasha tilted her head slightly then went to help Clint carry over some frozen breakfast foods.

CGCGCGCG

Loki, Thor, and Bruce were in the snack aisle. Bruce manned the cart while Loki and Thor looked at the snacks.

"What are gushers?" Loki asked picking up a box of them, he looked at Bruce,

"Just sugar really... Thor, are you sure you need that much?" Thor placed about ten different types of pop tarts in the cart. Thor nodded before walking up the aisle in search of more snacks. Loki tossed the Gushers in also before following Thor. Bruce had gone with more healthy snacks, and only a few because he felt that he might be the only one eating them considering Loki and Thor were tossing in anything that looked even remotely appealing to them. The cart was already half full and they hadn't been in the store that long. Bowtie barked before tugging lightly on his leash.

"Sorry boy, have to keep you on a leash if you want to be here." Bruce told the dog, Bowtie tugged a little more before lying down on the floor in defeat. But Bruce knew that if Bowtie wanted to he could just change into a wolf and take off. Bowtie's head jerked up at the approach of two people.

"Hello Dr. Banner." Bruce was a little startled to see the SHIELD agents.

"Hello Coulson, Lucas." Bruce said with a nod to each, before he had a chance to ask what they were doing here Lucas said,

"We're only checking in, no problems?" Bruce shook his head no.

"Good," She looked at his cart, "That's not very healthy." Bruce didn't have a chance to defend himself before they were walking away.

"Was that Agent Lucas and, Coulson?" Loki said returning with a box of twinkies.

"Yes, they were only making sure nothing was going wrong."

"What could go wrong?"

"I'm not sure."

CGCGCGCG

Me, Ember, and Jayfeather had only been in the cereal section this whole time because we were trying to decide on ones that everyone would like. Ember still refused to get out of the cart with Jayfeather so the many piles of cereal boxes just piled up around them and was currently munching out of the Froot Loops, for every handful she ate she would give one or two to Jayfeather.

"Anything else?" I asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ember looked all around her before shaking her head.

"Nope, I think we got it all."

"Finally, this is starting to get too heavy to push around." As I was leaving I noticed a frustrated woman with her husband or something. She looked really aggravated at the selection of cereal. Like, kill someone aggravated. I stopped the cart and left Ember and Jayfeather as I went over to them, wanting to see if I could help out.

"Excuse me, but need any help?" I asked, the blonde woman just looked at me.

"No I do not." She said kind of rudely. Her friend, who, may I tell you, was _really_ muscled, glared at me. I stared back.

"Alright if you don't want my help that's fine. But can I suggest Frosted Flakes?" Before I had time to react the woman had grabbed me by the throat and picked me up off the floor.

"I said I didn't need your help mortal." She hissed, Ember gave a startled cry behind me, Jayfeather growl deepened as he morphed. The muscle bound dude suddenly had a huge axe in his hands.

Maybe this was the kind of thing that could go wrong at a grocery store. Who knew.

**It's pretty easy to guess who the blonde chick is...**

**So who will come to the rescue of Chilly first? Or do you think she'll save herself?**

**What happened upstairs while they were training?**

**anD WHERE IS VALI GOING TO GO!? WILL HE COME BACK?**

**Find out sooooooooooon**

***Throws Piano at you***

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Not good at all

Not good at all

My left hand grabbed the woman's right, which was attached to my throat like a five year old clinging to it's favorite toy. My right hand immediately felt my ice sword forming in it.

"Chilly!" I heard a clang and a muffled 'ow'. I managed to turn my head far enough before the hand clamped further, to see Ember just about buried in boxes of cereal and still stuck halfway in the cart which was now on it's side. Jayfeather's growl grew louder as screams started erupting everywhere from shoppers running away.

Her fingers curling in, slowly cutting off what little air I was getting.

"Uh, sup?" I got out before I swung my sword at her, she dropped my reflexively and I backed away, Jayfeather bounding to my side. Ember had managed to scramble out from under the pile and stood next to me with her scythe. The lady's hands started to glow green and we took a step back, except for Jayfeather as he took a step forward and stood in front of me.

"Who are you?" I asked adjusting my grip on my sword. Ember looked like she was getting ready to have a nervous breakdown.

"Amora!" We all looked up to see Clint and Natasha standing on top of a shelf, How'd they even get up there? Natasha had a gun pointed at her. Which was a little weird considering I didn't see her walk in with a gun, and wait, did she just say Amora? I looked at the woman again and saw a bit of resemblance, if you can call resemblance the fact that she looked like she did in the comics and t.v series. BUT HOLY CRAP IT WAS AMORA. She was like one of my favorite characters from Earth's Mightiest Heroes!

If that was Amora then the guy with the axe had to be Skurge... I have to admit that they were one of my ships... But lets get back to the fact that the fact that we were now having a stand off against a supervillain in the cereal aisle.

Amora smiled before placing her glowing hand on the shelf, that whole half of the aisle began to shake,Clint and Natasha wobbled before all the shelves collapsed. This fact along with the one that other people were screaming, made the entire store start screaming and going from the exit. If the other avengers didn't know if something was happening, they did now.

CGCGCGCG

*A few minutes earlier*

Bruce was pushing a heavy cart full of unhealthy (and a smidge of healthy) snacks. Loki sighed before waving his hand and the cart started to follow them without the need of someone pushing it.

"We're done so we should find the others," Bruce started. Bowtie suddenly stopped, his head held high and sniffed the air. He then growled before changing into a wolf and taking off. Jerking the leash away from Bruce he stumbled down onto one knee. Thor helped him up and looked in the direction that the wolf took off in.

"What had gotten into Bowtie?" Loki and Bruce just shook their heads. The three then simultaneously took off after Bowtie, with the cart taking a slow pace after them.

CGCGCGCG

I glancing at Clint and Natasha who appeared to be unconscious. I put myself between the two and Ember.

"Chilly, the one who manage to turn one of my allies against me." Amora and Skurge started to walk towards us, Jayfeather roared before leaping at her. Amora just swiped her arm and Jayfeather stalled in mid air before getting flung away. Now I was worried, I glanced at Ember before throwing up a force field that only surrounded her. There was no way I was going to let her fight when she didn't even really know how to use her weapon. Ember looked surprised as she began banging on the shield.

"Let me out Chilly! I can help!" I ignored her before forming a bunch of ice daggers that floated around me, I was hoping that might make her pause long enough for the rest of the gang to get here, the only thing it did was make her smile.

"Go ahead, fling your little ice toothpicks at me." She held out both arms like she was waiting for a hug. Talk about a confidence killer. But either way I flicked my wrist and sent the seven daggers flying her way. They stopped about two thirds of the distance between us, and then they flipped around and started speeding back my way. My own weapons were going to be used to sab me. Ironic.

I threw up a force field of my own and the daggers clanged to the floor. Skurge charged forward and I flinched under the impact of his axe. My shield shrunk and I had to take a knee in order to keep it up. Amora looked at Ember who was still trapped and bangging on the energy, she stopped though once Amora placed a hand on it. Ember looked confused but then panicked as it began cracking and splitting apart under her hand. I couldn't hold both at the same time and be effective, with a surge of power I made the bubble expand enough for Skurge to take a few steps back and my protection disappeared. Skurge slammed his axe down and I dove out of the way, only I had forgotten that he had a magic axe that could create ice or flames. So when the axe bashed into the ground where I had been I thought I was safe, until I felt shocking coldness in my legs. I looked at them to see my legs encased in ice and stuck to the floor. My legs started to go numb and they pricked with pain. I guess I should have been glad that he hadn't burned my legs off, but really the result was the same, I couldn't move. I was stuck on my stomach with no way to get up. Skurge brought up his axe and getting ready to decapitate me, and I would have been if Bowtie hadn't chosen that exact moment to show up and tackle Skurge.

"Good boy!" I encouraged as I thought of a way to get out before frostbite set in. I looked at my sword then back to the pile of ice covering me, well it was worth a shot. I began hacking at the ice with my ice sword. Needless to say it wasn't very effective.

Skurge was surprised but quickly shook Bowtie off, Bowtie snarled and bounded to my side. I was still twisted as a weird angle and still trying to break the ice from around my legs.

"Amora! Skurge!" Thor thundered. Thor, Loki, and Bruce raced into the scene, then a split second after that Cap, Tony, and Peter came in too being lead by Jayfeather.

"Banner, Peter, Stark, help Chilly!" Loki commanded while he shot a bolt of energy at Amora who had to back off of Ember and focus on not getting hit. The three of them came over and stared at me while Bowtie and Jayfeather fended off Skurge.

"Here give me that." I gave Peter my sword and he began to hit the ice himself and Brue and Stark tried stomping on it, but it still wasn't working! If only we had Ember's weapon instead. Wait a minute, _Ember's weapon_. I looked over to Ember who looked back at me, I held my hand out to her and made a fist. The already unstable shield shattered.

"Run!" I yelled, Ember sprinted over, avoiding the fight between Jay and Bow vs. Skurge. Ember knelt and placed the fire blade on the ice and it started to melt. Everyone else backed off not wanting to get burned.

"Amora what are you doing here?" Thor demanded as she fended him and Loki and Steve off.

"Looking for you avengers of course." She said. "It's very easy to track the energy signature of a magician."

"But _why_ are you looking for us?" Steve said squaring off with her.

"For her." Amora pointed at me. Why in the world would she be looking for me?

"Care to explain?" Loki said inching forward, a dagger ready in hand.

"Information. And she would be a good bargaining chip against the avengers and SHIELD anyway. Her magic left a trail from the last time she was here, it wasn't hard figuring out who it belonged to. I figured why not get a new pawn to play with?" With that, Amora's hands grew brighter and a blast of light engulfed everything. Even when I squeezed my eyes shut the light still blinded me. Everyone screamed in pain and the light lasted a few seconds longer. When it faded I couldn't see even as I blinked furiously, when the light started to clear my vision was still blurred and black spots were everywhere. I shook my head and my vision got a little bit better, enough for me to see that everyone was down, even Jayfeather and Bowtie. The only one's left standing were Amora and Skurge who stood over me. I searched for my sword and desperately reached for it from where Peter had dropped it. Amora smirked and roughly kicked me in the stomach. I gasped and automatically froze before bending in half as best as I could given to my position.

"Weak." Amora sneered, or at least I think she did, it was still pretty hard to see. She grabbed my wrist and yanked me up, she then waved her hand and the ice around my legs disappeared, I definitely could not stand even if she let me. She pulled me up more and I could just use the arm she wasn't holding, to try and do some damage. Amora growled and suddenly my whole body felt like it was on fire, I screamed and when she stopped I went limp.

"Let her go!" I rolled my head in the direction of the voice, it was Ember. She was standing shakily on her feet with her scythe pointed at Amora.

"Ember.. Go." I gasped out. Ember just shook her head and flicked the end of her weapon at Amora, I didn't expect about an inch of the bottom of the scythe to unlock and a gold chain to appear. The chain wrapped around Amora's hand that was holding me, Ember yanked and Amora let go as she stumbled. Skurge used him axe and brought it down on the chain, it didn't break but the force sent Ember and Amora to their knees. Amora hissed and clutched her arm as skurge unwrapped the chain from it before helping her to her feet. She looked at Ember who was getting up then looked at me. She grinned.

"Fine. That works too." Amora kicked me in the chest again before walking over to Ember and grabbed a handful of her hair. She looked me in the eye, nodded to Skurge, and vanished with my best friend.

**SO EMBER HAS JUST BEEN KIDNAPPED**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER IN THE CAPTIVITY OF THE ENEMY?**

***Passes out ice packs***

**Here, this is for the piano from last time... Sorry...**

**Please review! **_**I need them to keep goingggggggggggg**_


	8. Not really in danger

Not really in danger

I sat on the couch in avengers tower, facing the setting sun on New York. My arms hugged my legs closer to my body as I rested my chin on my knees. Jayfeather and Bowtie walked up next to me, Jayfeather jumped up on the couch and bumped his head against my cheek. Bowtie whimpered and placed his head on the edge of the cushion.

"Jayfeather, Bowtie, could you please leave me alone for a little while." I said looking down on them. Jayfeather meowed and Bowtie barked, I sighed and looked back at the city.

"They're just worried about you you know." Steve walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You haven't been showing up to meals and you haven't accepted anyone's offer on training."

I sighed again and looked at him. "It's been three days Steve. And SHIELD hasn't gotten anything, it's like they just disappeared off the face of the Earth." And it was true, after Ember had been kidnapped we had immediately to SHIELD. They had spent the last three days looking for her with no luck. JARVIS was even sweeping the city for signs of her. Ember was nowhere to be found. Less than a week in this world and I have managed to lose my best friend to a pair of super villains.

"We'll find her Chilly, I promise. And look on the bright side,"

"What bright side? How could there possibly be a bright side."

"Amora said they needed information, well, they wouldn't get any information out of a dead body now would they?"

I shook my head. "Guess not." Steve smiled softly, he walked around to the front of the couch and held out his hand, I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Let's go see the others, Everyone's in the training room, Loki is killing Tony." I followed him to the elevator and tried not to think about what Ember was going through right now. I just vowed that we would find her and rescue her from whatever horrors were happening.

CGCGCGCG

Ember was currently sitting up on a bed and watching the movie The Hunger Games. She took a sip from her Starbucks coffee, Chilly might not like it but Ember thought it was just fine. Not that she would be taking a picture of it and putting it on instagram or anything, that was just weird in her opinion. Amora had given her the coffee that morning and she had yet to finish it. Amora had even let her keep her scythe as long as she didn't burn anything. She set down the coffee and her mind wondered to what had transpired three days ago.

CGCGCGCG

_Ember was stunned at the sudden bright light came out of nowhere. Ember fell and couldn't move as the light sent spikes of unbearable pain through her skull. It took her a moment for her vision to come slowly back, but when it did she watched as her friend was being held by Amora._

"_AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chilly had screamed and convulsed in pain and Ember panicked, she shouldn't just be lying there when her friend was being hurt. Ember grabbed her scythe and used it to get up. Amora stopped whatever she had been doing and Chilly didn't move. Ember felt sick._

"_Let her go!" Ember cried as strongly as she could, which wasn't very strong considering she was still recovering her eyesight and had a pounding headache. She was pointing her scythe at Amora but wasn't feeling very confident._

"_Ember... Go." Chilly had told her, Ember shook her head, she felt something guide her movements and the end of the scythe shot out and caught hold of the villain. She hadn't known it would do that, she only did it because the motion felt right and was rather relieved that something had happened. After a brief moment of surprise from all parties, Ember pulled with all her strength and got Amora to let go of Chilly. She felt a flash of victory but that faded fast when Skurge hit her chain and sent her to the floor, Ember sat dazed on and the next thing she knew someone had a hand in her hair. _

What the? _Ember thought before a light consumed her again, only this time it didn't hurt but she felt weird._

_The hand left her hair and she lay frozen on the ground, not daring to breathe. Hands bigger than the one that had been in her hair, shockingly gentle, picked her up and her eyes popped open right as Skurge placed her in a chair. They were outside and Ember was amazed to see to see a vast pool, she might have even seen avengers town in the distance. She watched as Amora sat across from her, she used magic to make a cup appear in her hands and took a sip._

"_Now," Amora said, "Your name is Ember, correct?" Ember nodded warily, wondering what they had in store for her. "As you might have guessed I am Amora and this is Skurge. And before you think of escape just know that you can not. We are still on Midgard and, in fact, still in the same city. The one you humans call, 'New York'. We are at my penthouse in this city, and as you can see, you're not in immediate danger." Ember _had _noticed but this only made her more confused._

"_Why did you kidnap me? I just got here, and if you're looking to get information out of me I don't know anything." Ember said and Amora smiled, but not in a threatening way, quite the opposite. _

"_Oh I figured that out when Chilly trapped you in a magic shield."_

"_Then why did you take me?"_

"_Because I want the avengers to be in my dept. And returning you unharmed is the perfect way to do that."_

"_So you're not going to kill me."_

"_No, the only thing that you will have to do is stay here for a few days. You will be staying here alone and may do anything you wish while you are here, as long as it doesn't involve too much damage. Though you must know that me and Skurge will come back periodically to make sure nothing has happened. You will not be able to contact anyone while you are here or leave the premises. This place is protected by spells also so no one can detect you. "_

"_That's it? No torture or anything? Just basically free rein."_

"_We may be Asgardian but we're not as barbaric, we will take our leave for now. Farewell Ember."_

CGCGCGCG

Those were the last words Amora said before she and Skurge were gone leave Ember to wander the awesome penthouse. Ember shook off the flashback and tried to refocus on the movie but found it difficult when she thought about how worried Chilly must be for her. She flicked off the movie and slid the glass door open to go outside, though she didn't have a swimsuit she liked to dangle her feet in the pool. As she sat there she saw Thor fly by, he had been doing that a lot over the last three days. She had called to him several times, jumped up and down waving her arms, but as Amora had said he didn't notice her. Not even Iron man with all his technology saw her. But why not give it one last shot?

"HEY THOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" Her call echoed and she was sure all of New York could hear, but Thor didn't even pause and he continued to fly away. She had tried the door her first day but it was locked. Ember sighed and looked at her swinging legs in the water. As she sat there awhile more, the shadow of a figure fell over her.

"Hi Amora back again, as you can see I didn't burn anything down since this morning so-" Ember had turned to face Amora only to find out that it _wasn't_ Amora. But some kid instead, he looked just as confused as Ember did. Before Ember screamed her lungs out, the kid swayed and fell apparently unconscious. She gasped and swung her legs out of the pool, she crawled to the body and poked it. She actually did let out a scream this time as she saw the fast spreading puddle of blood.

"WhatdoIdo!?" Ember was really panicked, but an instinct of some sort kicked in and Ember grabbed the guy's arms to pull him inside but let them go in shock when he groaned in pain, both arms were covered in blood, way to much blood.

"ACK!" Ember cried but, thinking quickly, grabbed his ankles and dragged his body into Amora's place. Across the hardwood floors and expensive looking carpet. She then managed to heave his flimsy corpse onto the expensive couch.

_I seriously hope Amora doesn't qualify this as 'too much damage.'_ Ember thought frantically as she raced to the kitchen and got a wet rag to clean off the blood. She got some blood on the kitchen floor when she slipped in her haste, the place was starting to look like a murder scene. She went over to the boy and started to wipe off the blood from his arms considering that was where it was heaviest. As she washed the blood away she saw at least a dozen cuts oozing blood.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Ember muttered as she finished getting most of it and ran off to find some bandages. She found some in the bathroom and soon began wrapping them around his arms. When she was done she sat the guy up so she could get a better look at him. He was seriously dirty and looked pretty gaunt... He almost looked a bit like Loki. Ember started when he stirred and opened his eyes.

CGCGCGCG

Vali felt like horrible when he opened his eyes. He had cut himself too much again, he knew it was too much yet he had done it anyway. After he had fled avengers tower he had stayed under bridges in the city, tearing himself apart on what to do next.

_Find Amora!_ He had thought. _She's one of Loki's oldest friends! Maybe she will help you._

_Amora has better things to do then help a worthless rat like you. You shouldn't bother her, she'll get mad and take you back to Father._

_She'll help!_

_Stay away._

"BE SILENT!" Vali screamed and cut himself again and again. He stopped when he was shaking too violently that he dropped his dagger, only he picked it up with the hand of the arm he just cut and hacked at his other arm. He soon dropped it again and didn't pick it back up. Though one thought floated through his tortured mind.

_Find Amora._

_Alright, I will find Amora... But what if she wants to hurt me too?_

_Find her._ With a shaky breath Vali located where Amora's magic residue was strongest. And magicked himself there.

When he landed he was standing in front of large body of water, a woman was stilling with her feet in it. But this lady wasn't Amora.

"Hi Amora back again, as you can see I didn't burn anything down since this morning so-" She had turned around and stared at each other, before he was able to run the ground rushed up to meet him and he was unconscious.

When he opened his eyes again he squinted against a light, a figure stood over him. Panic but then hope flared through his heart.

"A-Amora?" He asked hopefully.

"Uh no, sorry, I'm Ember. Hey, are you okay?" His hope shattered and he scrambled away from the woman. He fell off from the couch he was on and he gritted his teeth.

"Dude take it easy. I definitely do _not_ need any more blood around here. Amora would totally kill me." Vali's head snapped in her direction at that.

"Amora? You know her?"

"Um you could say that. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should get to a hospital or something. Here, let me help you up." As her hands pulled him up Vali's mind was in turmoil.

_She says she knows Amora! She might know where she is!_

_Or she could be tricking you. She might not even be there at all, just another figment of your imagination. Get away._ Vali struggled out of Ember's embrace and stood wobbly on his feet. Ember watched him worried, Why was she concerned for him? Why did she help him? Was she even real?

"I-I," Vali tried to speak but no words came.

_Get away.. Get away... Get away!_

Vali clutched what magic he had and left lady Ember standing there with an extremely confused look on her face.

CGCGCGCG

Ember almost fell back in shock as the guy left her there.

"Well that was rude..." Ember wasn't sure how long she stood there but she moved again when Amora and Skurge popped into the room.

"Lady Ember I shall return you to the avengers- WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY RUG?" Amora shrieked.

"Um..."

**Yeah Amora doesn't like it when people ruin her rug. So no one knock this glass of wine onto it okay? What? No I'm not using reverse psychology on you! Don't be silly...**

**Please REVIEW! **


	9. A deal made

A deal made

When the avengers had gotten word that they could get Ember back, Chilly had very nearly ran out of the tower and into traffic without even knowing where they were going to meet the kidnapped friend and villains.

"What do you mean I can't go?" Chilly exclaimed as Steve blocked the elevator door, almost all of the other avengers were behind him. Peter had gone back to his grandparent's house and wasn't there most of the three days because of school and homework. And Tony had finally managed to get Rose to go to the private farm after he had refused the first few times.

"As in no. Chilly, I know you want to see your friend but we can't risk you doing something irrational and putting Ember in danger."

"But I won't! Please Steve let me come with you guys, everyone else is going!"

"Jayfeather and Bowtie aren't." Steve pointed out.

"They don't count!" Jayfeather sneezed from behind Chilly, she glanced back. "Sorry."

"Look, we don't know what state Ember could be in after three days with them." Steve said, "I just don't want you to freak out and attack Amora and Skurge. They might leave and take Ember with them." Chilly sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I'll stay. BUT, it doesn't mean I'll be happy about it." Steve smiled.

"We'll be back with Ember before you know it."

"Yeah don't worry about it!" Tony said. "The red-head will be back and you two can do whatever you two do best."

"What if what we do best is destroy your cars?"

"Alright let's go, we don't want to be late." Bruce said, quieting Tony and gesturing to Steve. Steve looked one last time at Chilly, she held her hands up.

"I said I'll stay so I'll stay." Steve nodded and the elevator doors closed. Chilly watched as the numbers above the doors lowered until they hit one. Chilly then went over to the windows and watched as they pulled away from the tower in a limo and in the direction of the meeting point.

"I said I'd stay." She muttered as the car drove away. "I just didn't say how long." She walked out onto the Iron man landing pad. Jayfeather and Bowtie followed her but stayed a few steps back.

"Chilly," JARVIS's voice said, "You were advised to stay in the tower until their return."

"I was advised, I wasn't given an official order."

"Indeed." JARVIS said. Chilly was sure that if he had a face he would have been grinning.

"Bye guys." She said to her animal friends, before stepping off the platform. Jayfeather let out a startled yowl and Bowtie barked before running to the edge and looking down.

"I'm fine," Chilly floated into view. "Magic, relax. I'll be back soon." Chilly then turned and shot out after the avengers.

CGCGCGCG

Ember sat next to Amora eating ice cream on a park bench, her flame scythe resting beside her. Skurge was off and waiting for the avengers to show up. Amora didn't have any ice cream and watched as Ember ate hers, it was making Ember slightly uncomfortable.

"And you are sure that is what the boy looked like?" Amora asked her.

"uh huh." Ember confirmed for the twelfth time. "Do you, _know,_ him?" Amora nodded.

"I believe I do."

"And he is...?"

"Nothing you need to know about. I doubt you will see him again if I was the one he was looking for."

"But can't you just tell me his name?" Ember asked, Amora gave her a look. "I'll shut up now." Ember shoved a spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

"Yes." Amora looked around and smiled. "And there is Skurge, along with your friends." Amora was right, Skurge was leading the avengers over to them. Most of them dressed in civilian wear and apparently unarmed like Amora had ordered. But Ember was pretty sure Natasha had a gun hidden somewhere. Amora waved her hand and Ember's ice cream disappeared.

"Aw..." But Ember stood up with Amora and held her weapon anyway. Amora took hold on Ember's shoulder.

"Do not go until I give you permission." Ember nodded but bounced excitedly as they drew nearer. The avengers stopped and Skurge went and stood behind Amora. The avengers looked relieved that Ember didn't show any signs of immediate harm.

"Amora, give us the girl." Thor said stepping forward. Amora's grip tighten and Ember winced, Thor backed off.

"What do you want in exchange for her?" Steve said, Amora shook her head.

"I only wish for you to know that I return Ember unharmed, but you must agree to one thing."

"And that is?"

"I will ask of you a favor, not now but whenever I so chose."

"And why should we agree to that?" Said Clint, "For all we know you could ask us to let you rob a bank and get away with it."

"I have no need for your mortal currency. And you should agree to it because, if you don't, I can just leave with Ember. And _if _I decide to bargain with you again, she will be in considerably less good health."

"We still do not know what you will ask for at a later time." Bruce said. "We need to-"

"Wait!" They all turned to see Chilly land in the middle of the stand off.

"Chilly! I told you to stay back at the tower!" Steve growled.

"Advised!" Chilly said without turning around. "Amora, whatever it is, we agree!"

"Chilly," Steve said threateningly. "You don't know what you're agreeing to."

"Don't care. We accept your offer."

"Very well then." Amora said, she let go of Ember who ran forward. Relief written all over her face as she embraced Chilly.

"Thanks. I totally owe you." She whispered in Chilly's ear before breaking off and going to stand beside the other avengers.

"Have no doubt that I will come to you avengers when I am ready to collect my dept." Amora then turned and walked away with Skurge before disappearing in a flash of light. Ember watched as Chilly turned to the rest of the avengers.

"I'm in a lotta trouble, aren't I?"

"Oh yeah." Clint said crossing his arms.

CGCGCGCG

Vali woke up in a forest, he was all alone.

_Did I really try to find Amora, or was that just a dream?_ Vali thought as he rubbed his eyes he saw his bandaged arms and gave a cry of alarm before remembering what had happened.

_Had that woman, lady Ember, really help me? She does not know me. Why would she help me?_

_Why would she help a murderer like you? She probably didn't know what you had done. If she had, she would have run away screaming._

_Maybe she's just a good person and wanted to help._

_Maybe she just wanted to get you to trust her enough before striking you down._

_... I... I want to find her again. _

_Why? So she can kill you when you're not looking? You felt the magic on her, it was weak and mixed with others. One being Amora's, one being someone you don't know, and one being Father's._ Vali cringed at that. What should he do? Find her with the risk of finding Father? But wait, wasn't that why he had gone to Midgard in the first place? To find Father? Yes, it was. But right now the only thought going through Vali's broken mind was to find the woman who had showed him kindness. To find lady Ember.

_I will find her. She helped me, _Vali looked at the bandages on his arms, blood showed through. _She might need my help. She did say Amora might kill her._

_Why do you care? She'll discard you when she see's that you are nothing. Because that's all you are, NOTHING!_

Vali fell down and sobbed, he curled himself into a ball and cried. Why? Why did this voice scream at him so? Why did it voice his deepest fears and torment him in the night? Couldn't it just leave him alone, to leave him in his misery in peace and not crush him further?

_You're pathetic, everyone knows it. You cry at even the smallest shadows. You are weak. And why do you want to find her?_ The voice mocked, _Because, what? You think she is different? Are you really starting to care about someone? How can you love someone else, when you can barely wake up everyday, and continue your pointless existence?_ It hissed. Vali's cracked more and he cried harder, if that was possible, he magicked a dagger into his hand. He held out his arm, but before he could cut his arm, he stared at the bandages. The bandages he knew he could slice through easily, but, something stopped him. Lady Ember had spent her time, fixing his injuries, when surely she could have used it doing something worthwhile. Had she truly help him, thinking he was worth it? The last time someone had thought he was worth something was... To long gone in his memories to think of, if anyone had really ever thought he was. He stared at the wrappings a little bit longer, he suddenly dropped the dagger and was surprised to realize that he had stopped crying. He didn't know how long he sat there staring at his arm, only that when he stood up, he knew what he was going to do. He quickly picked up lady Ember's magic signature. But it was so faint, he wasn't sure that he could follow it. Then Vali realized he remembered the magic so well, even though he was only in it's presence for such a short time, that he would always be able to find it. He started to walk.

_She'll reject you. Everyone always rejects you in the end. Don't waste your time, run away like you always do. run away you coward._

But for once, Vali ignored the voice in his head, and continued forward.

**Hey everyone! Guess what!? IT'S BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE THE AVENGERS WAS RELEASED IN AMERICA! I'm making this chapter, in honor of that and wishing you a very avenger filled weekend! **

**Ps. I saw Iron man 3 yesterday and holy shit let me tell you, if you haven't seen it yet you need to go... As in right now... GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND GO SEE IT.**

***Aggressively throws movie theater popcorn at you* **

**GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	10. You can't ground me!

***An angel descends from wherever angels chill before getting hired to deliver messages* **

***Angel clears throat and begins to read***

**Dear all readers that cut or self harm,**

**I have come to realize with my past chapters that have included Vali I have not put a warning for triggers. I wish to apologize profusely for any harm this might have caused you. If you have hurt yourself because of this I want you to know that I will now be putting warnings at the start of each chapter that involves self harm. Thank you.**

***The angel gives everyone a cookie of their choice before flying off to the club* **

You can't ground me!

I sat on the couch with my arms crossed in front of my chest. Right now it was really just the captain who was chewing me out, everyone else had left to do something else. Only Ember, Jayfeather and Bowtie remained.

So admittedly, maybe making a deal with a super villain wasn't the best choice I've ever made. But I had to get Ember back no matter what, even though I still had no idea what they might ask for later. But it was all good because I did get Ember back, right?... RIGHT?

"Chilly, that was an insane move, even for you. I mean what were you thinking! We don't have a clue what Amora could ask for. And you agreed that no matter what it was we would give it to her."

"But it was to get back Ember so I think we're fine! You were hesitating on whether or not to actually trade Ember at all. I had to step in!"

"We would have figured out something else."

"She wouldn't have accepted anything else." Ember said butting in.

"And how do you know?" Steve said a little angrily, he was seriously not happy about what I had done.

"Well duh, I was her captive for three days. She didn't try to keep me in the dark... And where you guys really going to let her take me back? "

"No of course not. But we do have a problem."

"There's nothing we can do about it now." Then quickly standing I said, "So if that's just it I'll go and-"

"SIT, down." Steve commanded "I don't even know what to do with you Chilly. I have half a mind to send you to your room."

Ember snickered and tried to cover it up as my mouth fell open.

"YOU CAN'T GROUND ME!" I shrieked. Was he really thinking that was an option!? One word Stevey boy, NOPE.

"Dude, do you honestly think that sending her to her room would stop her from doing something like that again?" Ember said laughing. "You'll have to do better than that." I looked at her, I couldn't tell if she was trying to help me, or trying to get Steve to give me a worse punishment than sending me to my room. (Which, must I tell you, they'd have to drag me kicking and screaming.)

"And what would you suggest?" Steve asked her. Ember shrugged, but I could see something in her eyes that I couldn't identify. What was she thinking?

"If I think of something I'll tell you, but for the current moment I'll give you a rundown of what it was like being the captive of a super villain." Ember said, Steve nodded and we settled in as Ember begin describing what had happened after she had been kidnapped.

CGCGCGCG

Alvis walked the rainbow bridge. He could have taken his horse but he wanted to take the time to think before he consulted with Heimdal.

Before lady Chilly had Alvis had felt something stirring in the air. Her arrival had only confirmed what he had started to think, change was coming. He just didn't know when, but he had a feeling it would be soon, if it hadn't started already.

"Gatekeeper." Alvis said when he was in appropriate range. "I wish to know something."

"Captain Alvis." Heimdal acknowledged, "I know of your question but the answer is uncertain. I too have also felt something coming, but when Asgard will be in danger, I will not know until it is possibly too late."

"Will the titan comes will he come for Asgard first or another of the nine worlds?"

"That is also unknown." Heimdal said and Alvis frowned. It was his job as captain to prepare the troops for war. Which means he'll have to hurry up and train the new elite guards faster, the ones that lady Chilly had interrupted when she appeared in Asgard.

"You are suggesting we prepare for an immediate attack?" Said Alvis.

"I am saying we should be ready at a moments notice."

"Thank you Heimdal for your advice, I will be sure to follow it." Alvis bowed but before he left he asked Heimdal one more question. "And do you know what of lady Chilly? Did she make it back to her mortal friends?" Heimdal nodded.

"She has, though at the current moment she will be rather distraught."

"Why? Has something bad befallen her?" Alvis asked worried that the mortal was in a danger of some sort.

"Of a kind. But trust me when I say she will be fine. Now I would suggest you go back to the palace training grounds." Alvis bowed once again and left, wondering what had happened to lady Chilly.

CGCGCGCG

Ember laid wide awake in bed. After she had explained what had happened to her when she was kidnapped, (But for some reason she wasn't sure of leaving out the strange intruder.) She had been shown to where she would be sleeping. Chilly had protested and said that Ember could sleep in her room on the couch, Ember rejected the idea. She turned and stared at the alarm clock on her night stand. It was a little past twelve. It was her first night in the tower but she couldn't sleep. She had an idea. She had it when Steve was threatening to send Chilly to her room. Though how she was going to effectively pull it off she wasn't sure, she just hoped that Chilly was a heavy sleeper.

"JARVIS?" Ember whispered, when JARVIS answered it sounded like he was shouting in the quiet night.

"Yes Ember?" JARVIS replied.

"SHHHHHHHHH!" Ember shushed franticly.

"Sorry Ember, is this better?" JARVIS had lowered his voice so it was like he was whispering too.

"Yep. Now, is Chilly asleep?"

"Chilly fell asleep at eleven forty two."

"Awesome. She's gonna _love_ this." Ember said rather mischievously.

"And may I ask what it is she will love?" JARVIS inquired.

"I'm going to give her something she'll never forget, and maybe never forgive me for doing. But a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you have fast acting hair dye in the tower somewhere?"

CGCGCGCG

Ember and Tony slowly creeped into Chilly's room. Ember had woken up Tony after she had gotten the hair dye.

"You sure about this?" Tony asked as they stood over Chilly's body. Ember nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"This should rack up a couple of prank points."

"No kidding. Now hold this." Ember passed him her scythe and then proceed to try and get as much of Chilly's hair out from under her. Chilly mutter something in her sleep before rolling over and making Ember and Tony's job a lot easier. Jayfeather suddenly yawned and stared at them.

"Jayfeather," Ember whispered, "I promise we're not going to hurt Chilly so if you could like not kill us that would be awesome." Jayfeather stared at them for a while before lying his head back down and presumably falling back to sleep. Ember grinned.

"Let's do this."

CGCGCGCG

Can I ask you a question? Do you think I should murder Ember before or after I get revenge on her for what she did to my hair?

Because when I went into the bathroom this morning, I looked in the mirror. And do you know what I saw? Not my usual colored hair, but WHITE AND BLUE HAIR INSTEAD. I AM SERIOUS.

"AAAAARGHHHHHHH" I screamed grabbing a fist full of my hair and looking at it. It was completely white with blue tips.

"JARVIS what's going on!?" I asked still in shock over what I saw.

"Mr. Stark and Ember came into your room last night and dyed your hair as a prank." JARVIS informed me.

"And why didn't you warn me?" I yelled.

"Because I was ordered not to be used in the prank war. If I had warned you Team Iron would not have gotten the points."

"And who's idea was this?" My voice surprisingly soft.

"Ember's I believe. Would you like to know where she is?"

"Yes."

"She is in the living room watching the news with captain Rogers."

"Thanks." I hissed, as I bolted out of the bathroom I saw Jayfeather was awake and puffed up from what I assume was my screaming. As I bolted to the living room I could hear Ember talking to Steve.

"- And this is what we used on her, she is so going to lose it when she wakes up!" Ember giggled, she was showing him what I think was what she had used on my hair.

"YOU BET I AM!" I yelled and Ember looked at me startled before she broke down in a fit of laughter.

"Your hair looks better than I thought it would!"

"You ruined my hair!" I wailed.

"Oh no I didn't." Ember said condescendingly, "See?" She held out a box and read the back. "It says, 'For brilliantly colored hair, you must only have to apply dye to hair.' That's all we did! Oh wait, what's this?" Ember squinted before reading slowly. " Warning: For temporary dye, hair must be wet. If not, dye is... Permanent." Ember paled.

"Please tell me you wet my hair." I said, but from the look on her face I knew the answer.

"Look Chilly it's not all that bad I mean- ohmygod!" Ember shrieked as I lunged for her. I missed and had to take off after her with Steve shouting at us.

**So I was thinking that I'll have Thanks giving up next! :) **

**Another question for you all, should Chilly keep the white and blue hair? Your choice!**


	11. Thanksgiving disaster

**So in this chapter everyone kind of goes a bit OOC... Just a heads up**

**WARNING : cutting reference **

Thanksgiving disaster

I checked my hair in the mirror. The white and blue went rather well with my already blue hoodie and dark jeans. Steve was going to call us when he, Bruce and Pepper were done with making Thankings giving dinner. I had volunteered to help them, Ember had volunteered me too, but they said that three was enough and that me and Ember should just relax and wait. It had been a few weeks since the hair and kidnapping incidence, and in that time I had been training along with Ember.

"Oh relax Chilly," Ember said from her spot on my bed. "You could have changed it back by now if you had wanted to so don't stop in front of a mirror every time you see your reflection like it's the first time you've seen it."

I sighed, "You're right."

"Chilly and Ember?" JARVIS said from above, "Steve has called everyone to dinner."

"Okay thanks JARVIS." I looked at Ember, "This is going to be fun, I mean what could go wrong?" Yeah, looking back, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

CGCGCGCG

As Chilly and Ember sat down across from each other but they could barely see the other side of the table. Everyone else was already seated. Chilly wondered for a moment how only three people could make so much food.

"Alright lets eat!" Tony began piling the food on his plate. He was stopped when Steve threw a spoon and hit Tony on the head. "OW! What was that for?" Tony cried as Pepper snickered.

"We should say thanks." Steve pointed out, Tony rolled his eyes but stayed silent as they went around saying what they were grateful for. Loki had the most interesting one as he only said,

"I'm thankful I didn't get caught." And left it at that. This left everyone a little bit worried.

"_Now_ can we eat?" Tony said sarcastically when they finished before shoving a piece of pie into his mouth and staring at Steve. Before he could answer everyone started eating too. Jayfeather and Bowtie had their own enlarged food bowls and were given stacks of food also, but occasionally they would slide up to the table and steal food off it.

"Hey guys!" They all turned to see Peter and Rose walking in through the elevator.

"Peter what are you doing here?" Natasha asked as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"This year we didn't have anyone over so when we finished eating uncle Ben said I could come over and see how things were going." Peter then took a leg of the turkey while Rose sniffed at the cranberry sauce before he started to eat it. No body at the table touched it again.

"Can someone pass the salt?" Clint was answered by Thor throwing it to him, Clint had to stand up and he caught it one handed. He then cheered and threw it down like he had just made a touchdown.

"Clint watch it!" Natasha grumbled as salt and glass went everywhere. Clint sat back down like nothing had happened and continued to eat his food.

"AND I SET FIRE, TO THE RAIN!" Adele blared over head.

"What the hell!?" Ember and Chilly cried at the same time. Pretty much everyone else was startled as well, only Tony wasn't and he had started singing along.

"Turn it down!" Bruce ordered, it was turned down considerably but was still playing with Tony still singing along.

"Hello everyone." They all paused in their eating to see Director Fury, Maria Hill, agent Coulson, and agent Lucas walk out of the elevator.

"Hey I didn't invite you!" Tony said as they all took a seat and sat down, Tony wasn't even sure why there was extra chairs, but there was one left which made Tony wonder for half a seconded before he was arguing with Maria about where or not he was a liability.

CGCGCGCG

The wolf pack Hela had sent out had just returned, Hela felt sick as the pack leader reported that Nari was nowhere to be found in the realm. And that proved her theory, that Nari was the third and final missing soul. Hela nodded once and the pack leader howled before the mist pack was blown away by a gentle wind. The stress was giving Hela a painful headache, she was finding it hard to focus on anything, even this important discovery. The lack of sleep probably wasn't helping.

"I must talk to father." She said, she then created a portal, and stepped into the avenger's tower.

CGCGCGCG

Chilly was surprised when Hela appeared on top of the table. Hela had somehow managed to avoid standing in anything. Which was impossible considering the entire table was covered.

"Hela my dear what are you doing here?" Loki said standing up and helping his daughter down.

"Father I-" Hela then winced and rubbed her forehead.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I came here because, because, I don't remember." Hela frowned and looked at Loki.

"How about until you remember, you eat with us." She nodded and got the last extra chair and sat between Loki and Thor.

"How is my favorite niece?" Thor asked her as she started to put food on her plate.

"I'm your only niece." Hela muttered, Thor just laughed and went back to eating. Hela picked at her food, aggravated at the fact that she couldn't remember why she was here and that she a splitting headache. She peered around the table and watched as the pink horse walked over to Maria and nuzzled her until she petted the bridge of his nose. Chilly and Ember were flicking food across the table and aiming for finger-made goal posts. Jayfeather and Bowtie in their mutated forms came up and nicked things from unwatched plates. The others were chatting and Hela would have found it pleasant if it wasn't for this damned headache!

"Hela," Loki leaned in closer to her. "Are you well?"

"My head just hurts, but it will pass." She said.

"Tony has medicine for that type of thing." Loki stood and left to get it. Hela watched him go and would have continued to pick at her food if not for the mashed potatoes that landed inches from her and splattered her with some of it. Everyone around the table froze. Then all hell broke out as one of biggest food fights ever began.

CGCGCGCG

Vali stumbled as he walked through the park. He had followed lady Ember's magic trail non stop all this time and he was exhausted. He sat down under a tree and leaned against it, he knew he was close, he knew the trail lead to the same place where he had first tried to contact Father. Vali's left arm was bleeding, he had gotten frustrated and tore the bandages away from that arm and cut it, though his right arm remained fine. Vali's eyes drooped.

Vali could follow lady Ember's trail later, couldn't he? He was just so tired...

Vali fell asleep. But in the morning, he would wonder why the trail lead to somewhere completely different then the tower.

CGCGCGCG

Me, Ember, Hela, and Loki were hiding behind the couch. Loki had given Hela some pills for her headache but it was going to take another ten minutes before she would be fully useful in this fight.

"Chilly." I turned to Loki, he was whispering because at the moment there was a cease fire and no one wanted to give away their position. After the first initial food had been thrown, (Which may or may not have been me...) We had all split up and created alliances. They were at the moment, Ember, Hela, Loki, and I.

Fury, Lucas, Coulson, Hill, and Rose.

Jayfeather and Bowtie.

Tony and Pepper.

Clint and Natasha.

And finally, Thor, Bruce, Peter, and Steve.

"What?" I asked him, I had to resist the urge to stand up and see if I could see anything.

"I have a plan. I suggest we-" Before Loki could finish a battle cry was heard. I peered over the couch and saw Hill on to of Rose in a pose that you would see in a move with Rose rearing back on two legs and Hill being the one who had given the call. Rose then charged off in the direct of the bar, Hill actually had a plate of food and when Rose stopped she threw it at whoever was behind the bar. It happened to be Tony and Pepper, figures Stark would go there to hide. While She was distracted I grabbed a baked potato from our own pile and tossed it at her, only to have gravy dropped on me from above, I gasped and looked up to see Peter on the ceiling. Ember in retaliation, launched a slice of apple pie at him. While she dealt with him I saw Hela lob an entire turkey (We had several) at Clint who was trying to sneak across the room with Natasha. Everyone at that point had appeared from wherever they were hiding and the fight continued. Jayfeather and Bowtie bounded over to the table that had been turned on its side to provide protection for Steve and his group, when they got there Jay and Bow shook themselves so that the food that was in their fur was flung everywhere.

"Father!" Hela suddenly shouted, Loki paused, his arm pulled back and ready to throw a handful of stuffing, and looked at her.

"What is it Hela?"

"I remember what I came here to tell you." I looked at her and for some reason she looked incredibly sad.

"And what is that?"

"The third soul father, it's Nari."

**So yeah I'm just gonna leave it at that... BUT! In the next chapter Vali will meet up with the avengers while they go... Black friday shopping! **

**...**

**...**

**... That's going to be a mess.**


	12. Black friday

Black friday

Loki and Hela had gone back to hell, that was a few hours ago. Now the rest of us were sitting around wondering what to do.

"I mean it's his kid that was brought back." Said Bruce shaking his head. He was talking to Tony who had just grumbled about how Loki should had warned us before instantly racing off with Hela. Fury and his team had slipped out when no one was looking so they had gotten out of helping to clean up the mess that had been the food fight. Though Jayfeather, Bowtie and Rose were a great help because all they really had to do was lick whatever it was they were sent to clean. We had basically been cleaning non-stop since Hela had remember that it had been the dead twin who had been the last of the three to have been brought back to life. As soon as Hela had told Loki he had stood up and shouted at the top of his lungs for everyone to stop, most had ignored him so he had caused a shock wave that made all of the glass on the floor to shatter. My job had been to fix all the broken glass so thanks a lot there Loki.

"I can see why but just leaving like that? Seems a little bit dramatic for me." Tony sniffed as the last of the food was put in the incinerator. I was just me Tony, Bruce, Jay, Bow, Peter, and Rose now. Everyone else had been sent to take a shower.

"Because you've never been dramatic." Bruce grumbled as he stretched.

"So does anyone have any idea on what we should do next?" Peter asked as he looked at Rose who was eating a pillow that had a sauce of some sort on it. We're not even sure how Rose had gotten here. Peter said Rose had been waiting outside his house. I thought it was a bit weird, like he had known something was going to happen. But then a again, everyone had pretty much gone insane. Thinking about it now, it had been so _weird_.

"How about black friday?" I said as soon as the idea came to me. They looked at me.

"Chilly are you sure? It can be very dangerous." Bruce said as concerned as ever.

"Oh yeah totally." I said smiling. "I can be me, Peter and Ember. It'll be fun."

"Okay," Bruce sighed, "Peter do you want to go also?" Peter shrugged.

"Sure, as long as Ember is okay with it."

"Are you kidding me? She'll love going!" I said.

CGCGCGCGCG

"I hate this." Ember growled at me once again, "I really really hate this."

We were standing outside in the cold, so I could see why she hated it. She was even more grouchy then she normally would have been because I had to drag her away from her scythe after I pried it from her fingers. Going into a crazed mass of people with a flaming weapon was not advised, like, one out of ten doctors would recommend. I don't know what's wrong with the first doctor but okay.

"It's going to be fun!" I said hopping up and down a little bit to show her the cold wasn't that bad. When we left Tony had been trying to get Rose to return back to the farm, I don't know how his luck was going with that.

"Hey guys," Peter said putting his phone back into his pocket. "Are you still sure you want to do this? It's just that any moment now it will be midnight, and some people prepare weeks for this. It doesn't seem like you planned this out very well like it seems like you normally would."

I raised an eyebrow, "What story have you been reading?" Before Peter could say anything, the line rushed forward and we were off into the madness.

CGCGCGCG

Ember was frantic, she had lost sight of Chilly and Peter. They had been doing well for a while, in terms of not getting knocked around _too_ much. But they had still been shoved and jostled. And now what appeared to be the worst thing ever happened, she had lost them. She had tried to yell out to them but found it impossible to even hear her own voice very well in the masses.

"CCCHHHIIILLLLLLYYY!" Ember shouted, "PPEETTEERR!" She looked desperately around for a sign of her friend's obnoxious white hair. But no, there was nothing.

Now Ember was getting rather scared, she knew how dangerous things like black friday could be, people were always seriously injured, or worse, trampled to death.

"Hey!" She cried as the shoving became more and more violent. he needed to get out of there, _right now._ She tried to fight her way to the exit, but she had become confused and turned around, she couldn't tell which way led to the exit.

"_Chilly!_" She yelled one last time before she was pushed to the ground. She attempted to stand but was only tripped over. She screamed out in pain when someone stepped on her hand, the cry was cut short when she was nailed in the head. Her vision blurred as she screamed again when she was kicked in the ribs. Oh god, this was it, she was going to die on some stupid Target floor.

That is, she would have, had a figure not suddenly been bending over her and lifting her up, carrying her like a bride through that hell. Because of the knock to the head she still could not see very well.

"Chilly?" She asked weakly, the figure just shook their head no. "Who are you?" She managed. The person looked down at her face and she felt a twinge in her memory.

"My name is-" He had started to say only to be interrupted.

"EMBER!" Ember heard the cry of her friend and turned her head in that direction only to have the guy who was carrying her, punched in the face. Chilly had come to save her friend.

CGCGCGCG

When Vali had first entered the store he had not expected this, this utter chaos. He had followed lady Ember's trail here, he had accidentally slept in and so he woke up really late. His mind had been overcome by all the sounds and his first instinct to get out, to get away, had overridden any thoughts about anything else, even lady Ember.

But then he had heard her scream. Don't ask how he knew it was her he just knew.

So he fought his way through the crowds. Though when he was shoved he crindged, but he did shove back. Finally being able to let some of his pent up internal anguish out on someone that was not himself. His mind was just overwelmed to actually think about using magic though it would have been good to use it in this situation.

_This is dangerous. This is dangerous. This is so stupid and dangerous_. The voice in his head whispered.

_Shut up, she needs me._

_No she doesn't, she'll be fine. Just get out of here!_ Vali heard her scream again and he only fought harder.

Then he found her. She was bleeding from her nose and her hand must have been broken. He bent over and picked her up, careful to make sure no one else could touch her.

"Chilly?" She had asked him, he didn't know who Chilly was so he shook his head. "Who are you?" She then asked, he was about to answer when he got hit in the face by a scary woman with white hair.

CGCGCGCG

When I noticed Ember wasn't with us I panicked. I had been trying to get a video game for the Xbox and turned around to see that my friend was nowhere to be seen.

"Ember?" I yelled, she didn't answer and I looked for Peter who was a couple of heads back. "Peter where's Ember?" I pushed and shoved my way towards him, he looked concerned.

"I thought she was with you!" We both then started to frantically fight our way back but neither of us had any idea where she could be. Then I heard a scream and I instantly knew it was her. I didn't even stop to yell at Peter to follow before I was off and running the best I could in the direction of the scream. Then I saw her, she was being carried away by some guy.

"EMBER!" I shouted before lunging at the dude and punching him right in the face. He gave a startled cry of pain and stumbled back.

"Chilly?" Ember looked at me. She was hurt.

I was angry, I looked at the person who had her, honestly I was surprised to see that he looked like he was getting ready to start crying his eyes out.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." He whimpered out and I tilted my head, he didn't seem like a kidnapper. But that didn't mean I would let him just leave after taking my friend and hurting her.

"Put. Her. Down." I ground out and he hesitantly obeyed. Ember ran and stood beside Peter who had just turned up. She was looking at him curiously.

"I- I know you." She said and he nodded almost looking happy before his eyes snapped back to mine.

"Who are you?" I questioned him, he looked like he was getting ready to have a panic attack. Then I looked at Ember, "Wait you know this guy?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I helped him when I was at Amora's."

"You what? Why didn't you tell me that?" I asked a little bit hurt, she just shrugged.

"Chilly, we need to help him."

"What! He hurt you!" I said pointing out the bloody nose and then I saw the hand and was even more pissed off.

"No, he saved me! Now lets get out of here!" I nodded, when I held out my hand to him he flinched away and I slowly put it down. And from the look on his face he really might have been having a panic attack.

"Alright but before we go anywhere, what is your name?" He looked at me and tentatively, almost like he was afraid that saying his name would unleash a monster from hell, said,

"Vali, Vali... Lokison."

**Fourth wall? WHAT FOURTH WALL?**

**So what happens now? Will Vali go back to the tower with the group or will he panic and run off again? Only you can decide at, Please review this ! (Please ask for parent's permission before going online.)**

**And thank you all of those who have already reviewed! You guys always make me smile when I see them :)**


	13. Vali comes to the tower

Vali comes to the tower

We were inside a coffee shop. Actually, it was the one that was directly across from avengers tower. I was surprised to find that it was open, but we needed to sort a few things out before going back to the tower. Ember, Peter, and I were sitting on one side of the booth table with Vali staring at us from the other. The three of us had squished together like this because on the way over Vali had looked like he was wanting to bolt the whole walk over. It had taken a lot of convincing to get him to come with us, though weirdly enough it was when Ember asked him he agreed. Huh, I'm going to have to look into that later.

"So why did you save Ember?" Peter asked adjusting the napkin that had ice in it over his eye. he had gotten a black eye in Target and when I offered to heal it he said no, I had healed Ember's broken hand and nose.

Vali shifted uncomfortably his eyes averted, he was also shivering and pulling the dirty clothes he had on around him trying desperately. Vali fiddled with his clothes a little bit more before answering softly, "Lady Ember had helped me before and I only wished to return the favor." Right, on the way over Ember had told me how he had shown up at Amora's then left.

"Vali," His eyes jerked up to meet mine. "You're one of Loki's kids," He flinched terribly at that and I stopped momentarily, "and you're the one that was turned into a wolf and-"

"STOP!" Vali cried and we all froze, he looked like he was on the of a mental break down, and I wouldn't blame him if it had been me who killed my twin even if it wasn't my fault, I would so break down. I couldn't help but wonder where he had been, when Heimdal and Odin had tried to find him last time I was here they couldn't find him, yet here he is. Honestly I didn't know someone could be that dirty, it looked like he hadn't showered in years, maybe he hadn't. He was also super skinny. His breathing turned heavy and he hugged himself with his arms, which I noticed with growing alarm had cuts all up and down them, one was bandaged but it was falling off and the other arm was bleeding.

"Chilly," Ember whispered to me, "get up." I was confused as I got out of the booth with Ember following, I sat back down as she sat next to Vali. He was so startled when she hugged him I thought he would have a heart attack, but then he relaxed in her embrace.

"Now," She said pulling away, "Why have you decided to come to Earth?"

"I... I was looking for, Father." He whispered the last word in fear.

"Why?" Ember pressed gently.

"Because I want forgiveness." He started to hyperventilate.

"Forgiveness for what exactly?" Peter said who had a weird expression on his face, I guess he didn't know the story about the twins.

"For what I did to Nar- Nar- N-" He couldn't finish his sentence and he started crying. I glared at Peter who looked confused as fuck. Ember was hugging Vali again and his breathing evened out, but I knew what he wanted forgiveness for, for killing Nari. But it wasn't his fault, so why would he ask forgiveness for something he had no control over? And why did he look scared out of his mind when he said, 'father.' thinking about it, he said father like it was a name instead of a title, 'Father'. Like Father was completely different from Loki.

"What do we do now?" Ember looked at me.

"We go back to the tower," Vali stiffened and pulled away from Ember, he was shaking his head.

"I can't face Father, not yet. He will punish me." He was trembling, I frowned.

"Why would Loki punish you?"

"Because he is still angry with me, for killing his true son. He will _hurt_ me..." I was shocked, did Vali really think Loki would do something horrible to him? And what did he mean 'true son'? Vali is Loki's son just as much as Nari was, sorry,_ is_. And that brings up another question, did Vali know that Nari was alive again? From the looks of thing he didn't. He looked like a mental asylum escapee. What was going through his head to think that Loki would hurt him and cutting was an answer? This was bad. Like, really bad.

"Don't worry," I wanted to reassure him, we can sort this whole thing out later. "Loki isn't even at the tower, he's will Hela at the moment." Vali looked like he didn't believe me.

"Yeah," Ember said, "He's not even there. But we can introduce you to the rest of the gang." Vali looked more reassured when Ember said something rather than someone else saying it. Wait, did Vali have a, a, a _crush_ on Ember!? OH. MY. GOD. Did Ember know? From the looks of it she _didn't_! Ha! Well I wasn't going to tell her, better for her to find out for herself.

"Okay," Vali said slowly, "I will go to the tower with you."

"Awesome!" Ember cheered but brought it down a few notches when Vali flinched. This was going to be interesting.

CGCGCGCG

"Sir." JARVIS said, Tony was the only one awake, the others had gone to bed and Chilly, Peter, and Ember were still out. He just wasn't tired so he was in the lab trying to come up with a plan for when Thanos decides to rear his ugly head. Plus, he had gotten that dumb horse to go back to the farm. That had taken a while considering it was now three in the morning.

"Ya JAR?" Tony was looking at one of his many Iron Man suits, he had completed the one with the Destroyer gun, and now he was thinking if he could add to it. Eh, maybe not.

"Chilly, Ember, and Peter have returned."

"That's great." Tony mumbled not really paying attention.

"But Sir, there's one more person then there was when they left. Someone is with them."

"What?" Tony was paying attention now, hell no, those kids were not bringing friends over to his tower, it was not a place that you gave tours for.

"Sir, this person shows signs of magic, he is also injured. And I do believe he was here at the tower a few weeks ago, asking about Loki."

"Huh, wake someone, if this guy's magic then I might want back up."

"Yes Sir." Tony went over to the elevator and pushed the button for the living room.

CGCGCGCG

Vali was shaking slightly as they rode the elevator up the tower. The only thing that kept him from running away like his normal cowardly self was the fact that lady Ember was standing close to him, the others were standing as far from him as they could which made him feel slightly better but not much.

_What if they're lying? What if Father is really there and waiting?_

_Lady Ember wouldn't lie to me._

_How could you possibly know that! You don't know her! And you heard the one called Chilly, she know's the monster you are, she knows you killed Father's son!_ It was all Vali could do not to whimper, but some sound still came out because lady Ember gave him a concerned look. Why was she worried for him? She must know that he killed Nari! Unless, she didn't. Maybe, maybe he still had a chance. If lady Ember didn't know about what he did maybe he still stood a chance. But why anyone would love him was a mystery. But what about lady Chilly? She knew what he had done, would she tell lady Ember? Will she tell her about the monster she was standing next to?

_She'll tell everyone. Then even this pathetic little hope you've decided to foolishly cling onto will vanish._

_She might not, she hasn't so far..._

_So? She's just waiting for you to get enough hope so that when she does tell, you'll be so shattered you will just give up on life. If you can say you haven't already. She is an enemy, she is a threat to you if you really wish to pursue this worthless fantasy of being with lady Ember. Who knows? They already might be together and all of this wishing would be for not._ This last thought made Vali stiffen, were lady Chilly and lady Ember together? That type of thing was not uncommon and they did seem close... But no, Vali could tell they were just friends, but that did not mean lady Chilly wasn't a threat. He wasn't safe if lady Chilly was there, he would have to make sure she stayed silent. Vali paused. But to kill her?

Vali could think about this later because the elevator doors opened. But standing there was a man with a glowing blue light in the middle of his chest, and he looked angry. He looked straight at Vali.

"Now listen up kid, I don't care who you are but I want you out of my tower." Vali's eyes widened as lady Ember, Peter, and Lady Chilly started arguing with the man. The fighting got louder and louder, Vali couldn't take it. He just couldn't take it!

Things might have gotten better had Thor not walked in at that moment. That was when Vali truly lost it.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Vali screamed, there was a loud POP! and suddenly the fighting stopped.

"Oh this isn't good." Lady Ember muttered, it came out as chirping.

CGCGCGCG

Lets just say that I panicked when I saw what Vali had done. And when I panicked my fur stood on end.

Yep, you guessed it, I was a cat. Again... Greaaaaaaat.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" I heard chirping, instantly a natural instinct of some sort took over, I turned to see a bright red cardinal standing a foot away, it fluttered its wings and I knew it couldn't fly away. My eyes narrowed as I slid into a hunters crouch, the bird wasn't looking at me. I pounced and it gave a squawk of surprise.

"Wait wait wait!" She cried and I paused. Then something registered.

"EMBER!?" I quickly got off the bird, Ember ruffled her feathers and managed to get back on her feet, er, claws.

"What the hell is going on!" I turned around again and saw a brown mouse with a miniature blue arc reactor in it's chest. Stark was a mouse. This time I was able to keep my self from eating one of my friends.

"Hey guys?" Peter hopped over, he was now a frog, a red and blue poison dart frog. My fur puffed up.

"Stop Peter!" I commanded and he froze, "You can't touch us okay? You are now a highly poisonous frog, and I would prefer to stay alive at the moment." Peter looked at himself before nodding.

"Friends! What has happened?" Thor barked, he was a golden retriever, figures. He towered above all of us and I flicked my tail.

"Well I guess Vali freaked out and- Vali!" Ember exclaimed, she somehow managed to get off the ground and fly over to were Vali was, he was clearly unconscious.

"Vali?" Thor said, "Loki's son? How did you find him when Heimdal and the Allfather could not?" I shook my head,

"He found us."

"Never mind that!" Stark squeaked, "Chilly can't you change us back?"

"I don't know I might." As I felt for my magic I could hear barking and meowing coming our way, the next second Bowtie and Jayfeather entered the room. Only, they didn't stay cat and dog. As soon as they entered the room there was a POP!

Now instead of a cat and dog, there stood two very confused people. One had short brown hair, the other had short silver/grey hair. Thankfully they both somehow had clothes on. Don't even ask me how because I was kind of freaking out over the fact that Jayfeather and Bowtie were now human.

Yeah I don't know how this could possibly end well.

**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? An early chapter release? WHAT IS THIS MAGIC? **

**I have to admit this wasn't the first way I was going to end this chapter but I think it's now a lot more interesting.**

**REVIEW... **_**please.**_


	14. Father comes home

Father comes home

"Are you kidding me right now?" Tony raged, which to be honest was really rather cute. (But shhhhhhhh don't let him know I said that.) We all were amazed to now see a human version of Jayfeather and Bowtie. They looked about the same age, maybe fifteen or so, Bowtie looked slightly older but I have no idea only that they were just as startled as us.

"What happened to me!?" Jayfeather screeched, he looked himself all over, staring at his hands he looked super freaked out.

"Protector where are you!?" Jayfeather wailed.

"I'm right here Jayfeather!" I called and bounded over to him, his eyes widened and he crouched down.

"Chilly?" He asked, I nodded.

"Master Chilly?" Bowtie rumbled, he had a kind of deep voice, he bent down right next to Jayfeather before carefully picking me up.

"Hi Bowtie." I meowed I didn't expect him to understand, but Jayfeather did.

"She says hello." Jay told Bowtie, I looked at him surprised and he explained, "I am a cat so I can understand you, though I'm not sure what I am now." So Jayfeather could understand me, did that mean Bow could understand Thor?

"Master Chilly what has happened?" Bowtie asked setting me down, I started to explain what we thought might be the case and Jay translated when JARVIS spoke overhead.

"Due to the sudden magic influx, and the disappearance of Mister Stark, the avengers have been called to the spot he was last at."

"No JARVIS I'm right here!" Tony squeaked,

"Wait, what happens if they enter the room?" Peter said, "Do they get turned into animals also?" We froze, if the other avengers came into this room and that actually happened, then we'd have a real mess on our hands.

"JARVIS no! Make sure they don't come in this room!" Ember chirped, JARVIS of course did not acknowledge her and soon we could hear people coming down the hall.

"Chilly I do not know much about magic," Thor said to me, "But what if we were to exit the room? Would we change back?" I mentally slapped myself for not thinking that earlier. I raced towards the hallway Jayfeather and Bowtie had come through, everyone followed me and I ran straight forward. Only to hit an invisible barrier.

"Aw maaaaan! That hurt!" I yelled when I fell back on my haunches.

"Chilly are you okay?" Ember asked as I stood up and I shook my head to try and clear it before answering yea, she landed on my back. I let her but winced a little when I moved because here claws dug into my back so she wouldn't fall off.

"So we're trapped." Peter said going up to the place where I got hit, it was where the room connected with the hallway. That's when we saw Steve and Bruce come into view, they stopped when they saw the group of us.

"Hey who are!" Steve demanded running at us, he was talking to Jayfeather and Bowtie.

"Steve stop!" All of us animals cried, Jay and Bow just quickly backed up. But to late, Steve and Bruce entered the trap and there was a loud POP! This just wasn't our day.

CGCGCGCG

"It's probably just a prank set up by Tony." Clint said to Natasha as they rode the elevator up.

"Probably." She agreed, she still held her gun in her hand. The elevator doors dinged open and they were shocked at what they saw.

A white and blue cat with a cardinal on it's back was on top of a body and was looking right at them, it meowed repeatedly and the bird chirped frantically. Two teens stood behind them with a golden dog, a brightly colored frog, and the silver haired teen was holding a small mouse with something glowing on it's chest. Then they noticed a rather pissed off looking hedgehog and a soft fluffy tan bunny.

They both moved at the same time to enter the room with Clint saying, "What the f-" before there was a POP! Clint and Natasha looked around confused as the room suddenly got bigger, they started when the cat looked at them and said a bit agitated,

"I tried to warn you."

CGCGCGCG

"And that's what happened." I said finishing up my story, I just get the whole run down of what had happen since we met Vali at the Target. I didn't in fact tell them the bit were Vali is scared out of his mind about Loki, or about the suspected cutting, luckily Peter and Ember didn't mention it either.

"But what do we do now?" Asked Clint, he was now a ferret and was sitting next to Natasha who was a medium sized snake. We were all sitting by Vali's body, he still hadn't moved but we found a blanket and worked together to cover him. I looked at Jayfeather and was horrified to see a mouse tail quickly disappear into his mouth.

"JAYFEATHER! Spit him out!" Jayfeather looked worried before opening his mouth and dropping a wet and terrified looking Stark back into his cupped hands.

"Oh god that was gross." He said in shock, Jayfeather put him down and he scurried over to Bruce the bunny.

"Chilly," Natasha hissed out, "Can you use your magic and change us back?"

"I could if I knew the spell, I mean I don't want to mess up and make it permanent... If it isn't so already. And my magic is limited in this from." I said. "But when Vali wakes up I'm sure he'll change us back."

"Can we wake the kid up using something?" Asked Steve the hedgehog.

"If you got any idea's I'm all ears." I said, then JARVIS spoke,

"Unknown personal is in the tower, avengers signatures not found, avenger's tower will go into lockdown until SHIELD arrives." When JARVIS finished the lights went out we could hear the sounds of doors locking all over the tower, if we were able to leave the tower before we weren't now.

"What's going on?" Ember flew around the room and tried to use a light switch, Bowtie got up and flicked it on for her but the lights continued to be out.

"The tower is in lockdown." Stark explained, "I could lift it if JARVIS could understand me, or until SHIELD gets here, only Fury knows the code though. A message will be sent to SHIELD that the lockdown is in effect and will be sent to the last room I was in."

"Hold on," Bruce said, "Does that mean Fury is going to come to the tower, and into _this room?_" Oh no, the last thing we needed right then was an animal Fury. I really wish Vali would wake up.

CGCGCGCG

Loki had just finished scanning hel for signs of his son, just to confirm what the wolfpack reported.

"Father, when do you think Nari will return?" Hela asked him worriedly.

"I do not know." Loki sighed. "But if he does return here I want you to contact me immediately." Loki told her, she nodded and Loki created a portal back to the avengers tower. He was greeted by a POP!

"Gee, there goes that idea." Someone said, Loki looked around confused at the group that greeted him, it was a bunch of animals with two humans he had never seen before. It was also dark, but the city gave off more than enough light to see.

"What?" Loki looked at himself, he was now a fox.

"We were just discussing how you might be able to stop Fury before he got here." A cat said.

"Chilly?" Loki said amazed then he saw what was behind her. He felt his heart stop.

"There's a lot to tell," Chilly said stepping out of the way as Loki approached his lost son. He sniffed Vali's hair, his son was very dirty but he was still able to pick up his scent. Loki closed his eyes as tears threatened to spill, his son was found. Loki breathed but was startled when Thor nudged him.

"Brother, will you change us back?" Thor asked softly, Loki nodded. His paws glowed green and suddenly a POP that was the loudest yet sounded and everyone found themselves back to normal, even Jayfeather and Bowtie. While everyone breathed sighs of relief and Tony went to raise the lockdown and call SHIELD off, Loki bent down and picked up his son with his superhuman strength.

"Will he be alright?" Thor asked him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I will use a spell to wake him." Loki said and began the spell, Chilly snapped to attention.

"Uh Loki I don't think that's such a hot idea-" But the spell was cast and it was silent as Vali moved before he opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was Loki.

He screamed.

**I'm going to see if I can update twice a week from now on! But it will only work if you review...**

**So two questions, feel free to answer one or both**

**One : do you guys approve of Vali having a MAJOR crush on Ember? **

**Two : Do you want a chapter that deals with Nari? **

**REVIEW! **


	15. Vali and Father

Vali and Father

When Vali opened his eyes the monster that tore him apart in his dreams was staring right back at him.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vali screamed as loud as he could, he struggled and clawed his way out of the monster's clutches. The monster let him go in shock, he fell and scrambled away backwards. He looked up and saw he left three bleeding scratch marks on the monster's face. Vali pulled his legs up to his chest using one arm to hug them closer and used the other to cover his head. Vali started to tremble uncontrollably, he hugged himself tighter together.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," Vali sobbed and went off into incoherent gibbering. The only thing Vali could hear was himself crying and wailing.

"Everyone," The monster said. "Get out."

"Loki do you think that's a good idea I mean what if-"

"GET OUT NOW." Father roared, Vali's eyes were squeezed shut but he could hear the sounds of people running out of the room. Oh gods, they were leaving him to suffer. Lady Ember was leaving him to suffer.

_You see now you fool, she never cared. You were a fool..._

_She left me. She left me!_

_There's no running now, you hurt Father, now he is going to make you suffer even more._

_No no no no no._

Vali heard footsteps rushing towards him.

"Ember," Father said. "I said for you to get away."

_Lady Ember is here, she will laugh at you while you are punished._

_No no no not her too not her to-_ Vali flinched when he felt pressure surround him, it took him a moment to realize he was in someones embrace.

"Ember what are you doing?" Father asked slowly.

"Shhh, it's alright. It's alright, shhh. Vali you're okay, you're okay. Nothing is going to hurt you._ I promise._" Lady Ember whispered.

_I promise._

Vali didn't make a sound except for the occasional hiccup as lady Ember stroked his hair. He finally opened his eyes and looked up, lady Ember smiled gently down at him. His breathing calmed and he leaned into her closing his eyes again, she only held him tighter.

CGCGCGCG

I quietly walked up behind Loki,

"Why did he scream? He, he looked at me like I was a monster." Loki said said softly.

"I was trying to warn you, when we talked to him he was, well, absolutely terrified to talk about you." I confessed, it made me sad to see the look on his face.

"Do you know why?"

"He apparently thinks that you're going to hurt him or something. I think he's afraid that you're mad at him for uh, killing Nari." I mumbled.

"That is absurd! Vali is my son!" Loki hissed, I was slightly concerned for my safety when I saw that his hands started to glow.

"And one more thing," I said tentatively, "From what I saw, it looks like Vali, um, _cuts_."

"_What?_" Something left Loki's eyes right then, his hands stopped glowing and he knelt in front of Vali and Ember. Ember watched him warily as Loki took his son's hands in his own. Vali's eyes popped open and he struggled to get away but he was trapped between the two of them.

"Please no, please no." Vali whimpered and it broke my heart to see someone so afraid.

"Vali," Loki said gently, "Vali whatever you may think, I swear the greatest of oaths that I do love you. You are my son and I would do anything in the universe to make sure you were safe."

"No, you lie! You hate me for killing your son Nari! You will always hate me!" Vali shreeched.

"Never could anything be more wrong! I love you Vali, I have been so worried for you after you disappeared. I have always hoped you have stayed safe, and now that you are here I can make sure you will forever stay that way. And once we find your brother we will once again be a happy family."

"Nari is dead! And I killed him!" Vali protested.

"Okay, A, not your fault." I said not being able to stand by anymore. "And B, Nari is not in fact dead. Well, not anymore anyway."

"Huh?"

"Nari is alive Vali," Loki smiled, "He is alive. Now," Loki stood up and pulled up Vali with him. "Vali, are you going to stay with us here in the tower? Or are you going to run off again?"

"Yeah come on Val!" Ember grinned and stood up behind him, "It's gonna be fun."

Ember's encouragement seemed to make up Vali's mind because the next moment he whispered,

"Alright Father, I shall stay here with you."

"That is excellent Vali!" Loki smiled wider, "We shall have to get you a room, you look like you could use some rest."

"Yes Father." Vali mumbled, he was swaying on his feet and I helped to keep him up.

"Do you really think him being on his own the first night is a good idea?" Ember said to me, she had a point.

"He will stay in my room." Loki said, I shook my head.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I said, Vali was leaning fully on me now and Ember had to help me out.

"Then where do you propose?"

"How about we all hang out in Chilly's room?" Ember suggested, I shrugged, yeah why not?

CGCGCGCG

Ember stood as Chilly opened the door, she was talking to the sleepy Vali.

"So yeah that's what happened when I got turned into a cat, not including what you did earlier which was cool by the way. But why did you trap us like tha- ACKKKKKK" Ember gasped but then stifled a giggle. A can of hot pink paint was now over Chilly's head and was getting all over her. Chilly seemed frozen for a while before sighing and taking the can off her head and wiping away the stuff.

"That's normal, by the way." Ember whispered to him, he looked like he wanted to laugh but looked unsure about it. Ember helped him decide but laughing loudly, Vali joined in soon after and Chilly turned to them.

"Oh hardy har har." Chilly muttered before magicking the paint away, Ember didn't think she'd ever get over how Chilly did that. Ember knew she could never do magic herself because of what Loki told her. Then she realized she didn't feel like summoning her scythe, which was the only magical thing she could do.

"Okay!" Chilly said clapping her hands once, "me and Ember get the king sized bed and Vali you can get..." She looked around the room and Ember frowned in disapproval.

"Chilly, don't you think Vali should get the bed and we can get the chairs or floor or something?" She suggested. Chilly crinkled her nose a bit as she eyed Vali who shuffled uncomfortably under her stare, she seemed to realize that and quickly said,

"That totally works, but first a shower and clean clothes."

CGCGCGCG

When Vali stepped out of the bathroom he felt amazing, he was clean and wearing some sweat pants and shirt. He looked around Lady Chilly's room and saw that lady Ember was settled on the couch with a pillow and blanket that was from a corner that was stacked in a corner. While lady Chilly was by the floor to ceiling windows, also with a pillow and blanket, her animals were with her, even though she assured him they were fine Vali felt uncomfortable around the dog. He walked over to the bed, he felt guilty for sleeping in it when the proper thing to do was made sure the ladies had it. But they had insisted that it was his until he had his own. He got under the covers and lady Ember got up to turn off the lights, the room was lit somewhat by the lights of the city.

"Night Val." Murmured lady Ember,

"Yeah good night Vali." Lady Chilly muttered after her, all three of them were exhausted and even though it was almost morning they had agreed to try and get as much sleep as possible. With in seconds Vali believed that the other two were asleep. Though no matter how hard he tried sleep would not come, he sat up as silently as he could, he then got a pillow than a blanket that was at the foot of the bed. He then walked over to where lady Ember was, laid down on the floor in front of the couch, and was asleep before he could even properly cover himself with the sheet.

Little did he know that lady Ember was smiling.

CGCGCGCG

Loki was sitting in front of Chilly's door. He didn't want his son to leave his sight for a moment, for fear that he would disappear for years again. Mulling it over he opened the door and peeked in, the light from the windows was enough for him to see that everything was just fine, he smiled to himself and silently walked in. He picked up a conveniently placed blanket and pillow, and took a spot on the room's floor, laid down and slept.

CGCGCGCG

Thor was concerned for his returned nephew. Thor walked to Chilly's room where Vali was supposed to be sleeping, he slowly walked in and saw that already four people occupied the room, one of which was his brother. Thor smiled, got his pillow and blanket, and got his own spot on the carpet.

CGCGCGCG

Clint and Natasha were going into Chilly's room to check in on Vali.

"Clint, I know you're worried about this kid Vali, but he'll be fine."

"I know Nat, I just don't like seeing kids being scared. Considering the childhood I've had I'm not surprised." Clint muttered, "And did you see how terrified he was? I just want to make sure he's okay." Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder as they looked into Chilly's room.

"Looks like Vali has company already." Natasha whispered, she grabbed two pillows and one blanket. "What's two more?"

CGCGCGCG

Bruce thought for a moment outside Chilly's room. He had seen Vali and saw that he needed medical attention, not immediately necessary, but he should still be kept an eye on. Bruce opened the door and was surprised at what he saw, he smiled and walked in to join them. Taking a pillow and blanket.

CGCGCGCG

Tony's arms were crossed as he stood outside Chilly's door. That kid, Vali, had turned him into a mouse. A _mouse._ Him, the great Iron Man, and then Jayfeather had proceeded to try and eat him while he was a human. How messed up was that? Tony wanted to make sure Vali wouldn't do anything like that again. Tony pushed opened the door and took in the scene, Clint and Natasha were sleeping next to each other on the floor. Bruce was curled up near the bed, Thor had picked a spot somewhat next to Loki. Vali was by Ember who was on the couch, and Chilly was by the windows with Jayfeather and Bowtie.

"It's my tower, so my bed." Tony grumbled as he stalked across the room and got into the bed, he was soon asleep along with the others.

CGCGCGCG

Chilly turned over and opened her eyes a little, she was able to vaguely make out of few lumped figures on her floor and one even on her bed. But because she was so tired her mind didn't process what she was seeing so she just said, 'whatever' before rolling back over and back to sleep.

**So here's an interesting question for you lovely people, what's your favorite zoo animal? (trust me it will all make sense in the next chapter :D)**

**And because you asked for it guess what folks? You get a chapter on Nari! (It won't be the next one but the one after that though but don't worry)**

**Flaming Crow : BECAUSE I AM MOFFAT AND I LOVE CLIFFS. **

**Avengerscrazygal : Don't worry, there won't be sex scenes and everything will be just fine ;)**

**LunaTheLonlyWolf : Honestly, I was just sitting around and coming up with a list for each of animals I could see them as and so that just kind of happened. (Clint was almost a snail)**


	16. The Zoo and somewhat fun times

The zoo and somewhat fun times

Vali stumbled twisted and turned in his sleep. He was running through a darkened forest, he was running for his life.

"_Vaaaaaali_" It taunted, "_Vali we just want to play."_ Vali would have used his hands to cover his ears but couldn't. He had to keep running, he had to run away from whatever was chasing him. Oh why had he run off like that? Then Vali looked down at his hands that were stained with blood, not his blood, _his brother's_.

"_We know what you've done Vali,_" The voice whispered right in Vali's ear causing him to stumble. "_You don't have to run from us, we're the only ones who will ever want to be near you now. No one will want to love the monster that you are, stop running Vali, play with us."_

Vali slowed, the voice was right, he was a monster, he had just killed Nari. His own brother, and he had killed him.

"What are you?" Vali said, the mist only enclosed on him, he started to back away but tripped over a root.

"_We're your friends Vali."_ The voice said reassuringly, "_And we'll never leave you, not like the ones who now search for you. They are not looking for their beloved son Vali, they are searching for a murderer. We only want to protect you from the horrors they will do to you if they catch you, because that's what friends do."_

"Friends? Where are you? Show yourself!" Vali shouted in the dark, he instantly regretted it when he hear a voice shouting to him from the direction he had come.

"VALI? VALI IS THAT YOU? VALI COME HOME, YOUR MOTHER IS WORRIED SICK. COME HOME AT ONCE! VALIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" It was his father, Loki. His father loved him and would never hurt him, Vali begin to answer to his located when the mist thickened so much he couldn't breath.

"_You don't want to leave us Vali, we love you. We're your friends. You don't want to leave us do you Vali?"_ The voice said hurriedly, "_You always want us to be with you._"

Vali wanted to scream no. He wanted to escape this voice and run back to father and mother, they would help him get through this. But as soon as he opened his mouth to scream out he gagged as the mist entered his mouth and nose, he choked as it entered deeper into him, it filled his mind and lungs and soul. It hurt. Vali convulsed but couldn't make a sound. Then, he could breath. The mist left his lungs but not his soul and mind.

"_Run Vali,_" The voice, it sounded like his now. Vali was shocked and scared but then the mist encircled his mind fully and completely.

"_You have to run away Vali. Father will hurt you, run."_ Father, the world sent shivers down Vali's spine, Father would hurt him Vali had no doubt about that.

"Vali? Vali is that you? Say something!" Father's voice was close now, too close. Vali panicked, he opened a portal.

"_Run Vali."_

"Vali!"

"_Run away._"

"VALI!"

"_Run."_

"YO VALI WAKE UP WE GOIN TO THE ZOO!"

Vali's eyes shot open and he gasped as the dream, or was it a memory? Disappeared from his mind.

"Hey Vali sorry about that, but I've been trying to wake you up for a while, also you looked like you were having a nightmare." Vali rubbed his eyes before scrambling away, his vision was blurred with tears so all he saw a figure leaning over him.

"Hey hey! It's alright Vali it's me, Ember." The image came into view and it really was lady Ember.

"Oh... Lady Ember my apologies." Vali muttered, dejected. He had acted like a scared little child all because of a stupid dream he couldn't even remember now.

_Because you are a child, a little whimpering mess._ _She will reject you sooner or later. Maybe even right now_.

"Lady Ember? Dude, just Ember will do." La- Ember laughed and Vali thought it might be one of the most charming things he had ever heard. "And before you say anything else on that subject, here on Earth we really don't call people 'Lady'. Just thought you might want to know that before you embarass yourself." Vali felt his cheeks flush. "But lady Ember does have a nice ring to it don't you think?" Vali only stared at her surprised.

"And I wasn't lying," Ember continued, "We are going to the zoo! You, me, and Chilly, I don't think you know what a zoo is but don't worry we'll have fun!"

She was right, Vali didn't know what a zoo was, but he was sure that as long as lady Ember was with him nothing would go wrong.

CGCGCGCG

Okay so note to self, next time I decide to bring an apparently mentally unstable person to the zoo, do not go with your best friend to get ice cream and tell him to wait on a bench. Leave your friend, or better yet DON'T LET HIM LEAVE YOUR SIGHT.

"Where could he have gone?" Ember grumbled, "We were literally right there! How could he have left without us seeing him?"

"I don't know but right now I don't care, right now I would like to live longer then when Loki finds out we lost his son." I panted as we ran, we had took off in search of Vali, praying that he hadn't left the zoo. We dodged other visitors as we flew past habitats, elephants, lions, tigers and zebras. (My favorite by the by)

"So we are clearly not going to find him this way." Ember said gasping for breath, we had stopped at a crossroads, I pointed one way.

"I'll take that way, you go that way." I told her before going off into a sprint up main path. Ember took off another way. I entered the nearest building that held animals and it happened to be the one filled with birds.

"Bald eagles, barn owls, toucans, but no Vali." I muttered and continued my fast pace, where was that guy?

CGCGCGCG

Vali had fought the urge to run away the whole time they had been at the zoo.

_You can escape, go._ The voice said persistently, Vali tried his best to ignore it but found himself looking for a way out of there. Lady Ember and Chilly had said for him to wait on that bench but he had seen a small human child holding on to a length of string were a yellow sphere of some sort floated along. Vali had stood and followed them but he lost them, only to realize that he himself was lost.

_You're lost again. But you've always been lost haven't you? Lady Ember and Chilly will be happy to be rid of you, now they will not have to deal with your annoying presence. They hate you._ The voice growled before laughing and Vali shook, no! It wasn't true! Lady Ember and Chilly did not hate him!

_Yes they do._ The voice snarled, Vali ran. He didn't know where only that he had to outrun the voice. But that was impossible. It whispered things to him as he ran away, when Vali stopped and gasped for breath it said,

_Oh look. Your favorite animal, the monster you._ Vali looked to his left and felt an icy hand clutch his heart, he was right next to the wolf pen. One of the wolves looked up and directly at him. Vali screamed and tore off down the path.

CGCGCGCG

I had passed the snow leopards and the painted dog habitat when I finally found Vali. And do you want to know where he was? _The monkey habitat._ How did he even get in there!? Vali was curled up under a ledge and I would have missed him had I not seen the blood that was leaking out from his hiding spot. Luckily there was no one else around, (which was oddly convenient but I wasn't complaining.)

"Vali," I said trying to get his attention, the shrouded figure moved and the blood ran slightly faster. "Vali I will come in there if I have to, come on you can't be in there!" Still nothing, "Fine." I used magic to levitate me up and over into the monkey place, I went over to Vali's hiding spot and swallowed back my horror when I saw the bloody dagger and the torn sweatshirt.

"Oh Vali." I whispered. I moved slowly as to not scare him, I took the dagger and magicked it away.

"Vali, Vali I need you to listen to me." Vali had his head down in his crossed arms that were on his knees. "Vali, we can leave the zoo okay? If it makes you this upset then we can go." Vali looked up at me and I could see he was crying.

"Go?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep, Ember even has your ice cream if you want it." I said cheerfully, but I was distracted by the blood. When I reached out to take his arm and heal it he flinched away.

"Val, it's fine I'm just going to-" I was cut off as something flew past my head. I stared in shock as a monkey bared its fangs at me and launched another missile at me. I'll give you a hint, It was not a clump of chocolate chips. I couldn't levitate out because people had now gathered (how very inconvenient) Vali just watched as more monkeys surrounded me, something told me he had something to do with this.

"CHILLY!" Ember pushed through the crowd and stared at us. "Vali! how'd you get in there? Come out right now!"

Right before they jumped on me, Vali yelled

"STOP!" And the monkeys instantly dispersed, I was left with my heart pumping as zoo worked entered the habitat and pulled us out. This was not going to be good to explain to Loki.

CGCGCGCG

In the end we had Tony come and pick us up from the zoo. He looked at us and simply asked,

"Do I even want to know?" When he saw how disheveled we were. Vali had looked ashamed as me and Ember answered no. Unforchantly Loki could not let it go just like that.

"You put my son in danger!?" Loki chewed us out, Vali had been sent back to the shared room to relax while me and Ember were in the living room to, 'explained ourselves'.

"That is the last time I let you three go off to do anything ever!" He continued, he was stopped when JARVIS said,

"Chilly and Ember, Director Fury and Coulson are wanting to talk to you." He didn't even give us time to reply before a Fury and a Coulson appeared on the tv holding a picture.

"Care to tell me why you and a stranger are in a monkey cage?" The director looked at me expectantly. Sigh. This day was nothing how I wanted it to go when I thought about seeing a cheetah this morning.

***Pushes apology brownies towards you***

***Pushed them closer***

***Pushes them off the table onto you***

**These are for the late update... Sorry...**

**BUT GUESS WHAT? NEXT CHAPTER IS NARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII :D**

**Ps. What do you think about the white mist and what it did to Vali at the beginning of the chapter? Was it real? Or was it just a dream?(did you noticed when Vali stopped calling Loki ****f****ather but ****F****ather?) Find out (Not next time) on EVERY PLAN NEEDS A BACK UP ONE!**

**Review!**


	17. Thanos's new toy

Thanos's new toy

Thanos watched as his new toy trained.

Nari jumped out of the way of a blast form a chitauri gun. He spun around and threw a dagger at it's neck, killing it instantly. He then used magic to spue flames from his hands and burning the remaining chitauri to ash. He looked to Thanos. Thanos gave one nod of approval, Nari beamed with pride before exiting the training arena.

"Master," The Other said standing beside Thanos. From this vantage point they could see the boy train while watching the building of the chitauri army, "The boy has grown stronger. But not enough if you wish for him to destroy Loki."

"I am well aware of the fact, Other." Thanos said in a voice that commanded respect. The Other bowed its head instantly.

"Master, " Thanos said nothing and the Other continued. "The boy will not advance in skill here. I believe that in order for him to do so, he must leave and continue his training elsewhere."

As Thanos thought of where he could put the boy, said boy approached the two and knelt.

"Master Thanos." Nari said, head bowed. "Have I pleased you?" His voice was flat but Thanos saw right through it. The boy wanted his approval, craved his acceptance. But Thanos remained impassive.

"You should have been faster in the killing. In battle the avengers will not hesitate to kill you, never hesitate in battle."

"Of course master."

"Rise." Nari stood and looked expectantly at his master.

"You will go to, Midgard, to train. You will go alone. While you are there training you will observe the avengers, staying out of sight. Find their weakness, do not fail me."

"Yes master Thanos." Nari bowed before going back to his chambers, he wouldn't dream of disappointing his master. As he left Thanos eyed the device on the back of Nari's neck. The device was built for control, it was placed on the back of the neck and a spike was injected into the spine. It was used for obedience purposes. If Nari were to start remembering by the off chance, or if he were to even think of betraying him it would send an electric shock into the brain. Thus, eliminating any chance of Thanos loosing his new asset. Nari knew nothing of the device.

"Midgard, master?" The Other sneered after Nari, the dark haired boy set the Other on edge. He reminded the Other too much of Loki. The Other simply wanted to tear Nari apart and be done with it. But Thanos had other plans.

CGCGCGCG

Nari was quietly sitting outside a cafe. It was chilly out and Nari was wrapped up in clothes along with the other few people outside. The avengers tower was some ways away across the street and then some. He sat and stared up at the tower of his enemies, then back down to his drink. The humans called it coffee.

"Hey sweetie hows the coffee?" The nice woman that was a waitress there asked him. She smiled at him kindly, showing him the coffee pot. "Would you like some more?"

"Yes, thank you ma'am." Nari answered with a polite smile. She refilled his mug, he sighed softly and looked back at the tower.

"You waiting for the big guy?" She said looking at the tower too, he looked at her confused.

"Iron man, Tony Stark. Remember when the aliens attacked New York?" Nari froze for half a second. He didn't remember the actual event, how could he? He didn't remember anything before master Thanos saved him from wandering the universe, lost and confused. But from what master Thanos told him he gathered that Loki had failed the important task of defeating the avengers, and then joined them. But now the honor fell to him, to destroy the avengers, and the traitor Loki.

_Loki_. That name, Nari knew _that name_. Why did he know that name? It had to be from the training, all the hours of information drilled into his head about the avengers. Had to be. But something tickled at the back of his brain, something important about the name Loki. He could almost reach out and touch it... Almost, it was almost in his grasp...

But then out of nowhere a sharp shock hit him. He gave a small gasp of pain.

"Dear, are you alright?" The nice lady asked him. And suddenly the pain stopped, what had he just been thinking about? He had forgot. He again smiled reassuringly at the waitress.

"Most definitely. Thank you for your concern." She nodded and started to walk away.

"You can stay there as long as you want honey. I hope your family shows up soon so you can have lunch together!" Thats was right, his excuse for staying there for so long. He was meeting his imaginary family and when they got there they were going to have an imaginary lunch together. One big happy, imaginary, family.

"Indeed." He mumbled, but she was too far away, on to another table. Nari stood silently and left, the only indication that he was there was a ten dollar bill and an empty coffee mug.

CGCGCGCG

Nari had used magic to appear at the top of the avengers tower. He sat on the roof, looking out onto the city. Nari breathed deeply as a breeze blew over him. It was peaceful, much more peaceful here then the constant chittering and spitting of the chitauri army as they rebuilt. The chitauri didn't like him, and whenever he tried to talk to them he could only hear hissing and snake like sounds. The Other and master Thanos could understand them, but not him.

Nari grinned as he saw birds pass overhead and they sang to him as they went. He shook his head and refocused.

He was here to gather more information on the avengers. Not pointlessly daydream, that achieved nothing. Nari stood up, used magic to make himself invisible, and poofed into the tower.

CGCGCGCG

Chilly was sitting with Clint, Natasha, Jayfeather, and Bowtie in the kitchen. Steve, Thor, Loki, Ember, and Vali were in the training room. (Vali wasn't training, just watching.) and Peter, Bruce, and Tony were in the lab.

It was a week after the zoo incident and the explanation to Fury about what was going on when Chilly was eating an apple and she felt a shift in the room. She looked up and around, she saw nothing so shrugged and went back to eating and flipping through a magazine. She did not know that it had been Nari's appearance in the tower that had caused the shift. Nari had felt these three human presences as the closes so he decided to start with them first, but he began to rethink so when the two animals lifted their heads and growled at him.

"What are you two getting so upset about?" Chilly questioned looking at them, Jayfeather and Bowtie began to walk in the same direction but they were growling at nothing.

"Uh, guys?" Chilly was now confused and she summoned her ice sword. She carefully walked behind them, Natasha and Clint were now watching.

"Chilly what's wrong?" Natasha asked, Chilly shrugged and continued forward. She stopped in surprise as Bowtie barked profusely and changed into a wolf and Jayfeather into a panther.

"Is anybody there?" Chilly said raising her voice. "Hello? Loki it that you?" Bowtie lunged but he flew at nothing but air. He and Jayfeather then looked around as if confused and Chilly felt something shift in the air.

"What was that?" Clint said, Chilly just said.

"I think it was Loki just trying to scare us." And they left it at that.

CGCGCGCG

Nari was in a tree in the park in New York. He had been prepared to face the seven avengers, not who ever this magic girl was or her monsters. That wolf had almost gotten him and he cursed himself for almost getting caught,who were they? Were there others like them in that tower? Oh well, that was why he was there wasn't it? To find out information on the avengers so it would be easier for him to destroy them when the time came. But he was going to have to find out more on the girl especially, he will not fail master Thanos. He will not.

Nari decided he would go back soon, but he would have to be more careful.

CGCGCGCG

Thanos grinned, his new toy was now on Midgard and was gathering information on his enemies. He of course could have sent the worm to Asgard, but Thanos wanted Nari to see Loki and start to remember only to have a vicious shock delivered instead. If was fun to watch him squirm in pain and besides, maybe this way the insignificant creature would then associate Loki with pain and make him even more desperate to destroy the traitor. And when that task was done, Thanos would kill Nari. But then again Thanos knew how much the Other wanted to do that so maybe he would give Nari to him. He might even give Nari back his memories so he would be tortured by what he had done until Death finally took him.

Thanos felt something that might have been happiness at the thought of his Death, he knew that even after all the lives he had taken in her name were not enough. Never mind that though, because what was coming next would be more than enough to make her happy.

**So it's my first official day of summer! I hoped you liked this chapter and can't wait for the next one! I love to hear your thoughts :)**

**Ps. What do you think will happen when (If) Nari and Vali run into each other? (Maybe even literally)**

**REVIEW... **_**pretty please?**_


	18. Not so fun family reunion

Not so happy family reunion

Christmas was fast approaching, and you know what that means right? That right, _christmas shopping_. Hoo-rah.

"Are you sure Vali should come along?" Loki worried. Vali was standing on the other side of the elevator as we rode it down. We had all somehow managed to squeeze in, Jayfeather and Bowtie were being left behind. (much to their protesting)

"If it's as dangerous as you say it is then I don't want my son there at all." Loki continued.

"Oh relax reindeer games, kids going to be fine. He is with Earths Mightiest Heroes you know." Stark bantered.

"More like Midgards Most Arrogant." Loki grumbled, but when he looked over at me, Ember, Peter, and Vali he back off the subject. It was the day after Loki's failed attempt at sneaking up on me, when I confronted him about it he claimed ignorance, I didn't believe him because who else could had tried something like that?

"I can't believe you're giving us ten thousand dollars to spend Tony." Bruce said shaking his head and smiling, he had wanted to stay behind saying that crowds made him nervous, we managed to convince him to come along anyway though.

"No biggie." Stark said, "Besides, what's a christmas without an obscene budget?"

"Normal." Muttered Clint. I didn't really care either way, but hey if Stark was going to give me ten thousand, I was not about to start complaining.

CGCGCGCG

Nari woke up in the same tree he had fallen asleep in. He felt for the magic trail of Traitor Loki, he felt it some ways off mixed with that of three others. One he could identify as that of the girl he had seen the other day, one felt so faint that he doubted if the owner of the trail could use magic at all, and the other, well the other felt weird. Like he had felt it before but it had changed somehow. But that was impossible considering that Nari had not felt any magic users other than Loki and that girl, he could not know the third magic trail. Anyway, Nari focused on the girl's magic tail, and teleported.

CGCGCGCG

I was walking around with Peter in the mall. We had decided to go in pairs so we could go shopping for the others without them seeing their present, we planned on switching off later so you could go shopping for your first partner. So besides me and Peter is was,

Natasha and Clint. (Surprise surprise)

Thor and Tony.

Steve and Bruce.

And finally Loki, Vali, and Ember. (Me and Ember decided that Vali needed to spend more time with Loki so they went as the group of three and would be staying the same for the whole trip.)

"What do you think Tony would like?" Peter asked as we were in a tool store. (As insisted on by Peter)

"He probably has every tool imaginable and then some, I don't think you'll find anything in here for Stark." Peter frowned.

"Good point, I guess we should go somewhere else then."

It was when we were in a bookstore that I felt something was off, I ignored it though. It wasn't like something bad was going to happen just because I didn't rush to figure out what felt slightly off.

I mean it's christmas time and theres a lot of people about, it was probably just a draft.

CGCGCGCG

Nari peered out from behind a bookshelf. He watched as the girl with white and blue hair shuffled through books. Nari had to steal more clothes to blend in with the humans, he now stood silently observing the girl that wasn't apart of his training on the avengers. Nari stiffened when the girl called,

"Hey Peter! What do you think about this for Bruce?" A boy walked towards her and nodded,

"Yeah I think he'll like it, we should move on though, before you blow your whole budget on books," Peter gestured to the basket she was carrying. Peter looked at his watch before saying.

"We should hurry Chilly, it's almost time to switch off." He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Make sure you get me something good okay?" They laughed and went over to check out. Nari growled in frustration, now there was this mortal who of which he had no information on except for his name. The only thing he had really learned was that the girl's name was 'Chilly'. That would have to be enough for the moment, now he had to investigate the three other magic trails.

CGCGCGCG

Vali was amazed at what he saw, it had been him that had suggested the store they were in now. Lady Ember and Loki had jumped on it as soon as he had said he wanted to take a look, clearly eager to make him happy.

They were walking through a stuffed animal shop. Floor to ceiling the shelves were lined with stuffed animals. He had seen lady Ember disappear into the ladies room and reappear just as quickly. (She had gathered up all of the wolf stuffed animals and threw them into a stall, locking it and having to crawl out from under the door.) Vali picked up a fair sized bear doll, if was fluffy and didn't look at all threatening. It had peculiar colors of black and white but it smiled at him. Vali liked it.

"Have you found something to your liking Vali?" Vali jumped and had to suppress a shriek when he heared the voice of Loki behind him.

Loki. Vali was not sure how he felt about him anymore, Vali knew he was no longer 'Father'. But he was certainly not 'father', so Vali settled on 'Loki'.

"Yes." Vali held out the bear, afraid that Loki would laugh and call him a child for choosing the soft and plush animal.

_You are weak, you pick an infant's toy. Father will laugh and mock you, and what will lady Ember think of you? A boy in the body of a man._ The voice whispered, Vali felt despair claw at his throat, was the voice right? Would lady Ember do that to him?  
"Oh hey a pillow pet!" Lady Ember said walking towards them. "That's awesome Vali!... Now I want one.." She said looking through the animals she picked up one that was a weird looking animal with antlers.

"There we go, a moose, I think I'm going to name him Sam Winchester." Lady Ember said grinning like she had just said some inside joke of which Vali did not understand. He stared at his bear, he thought he should name it like lady Ember had hers. Then a name sprang into his head,

"Dagna." He whispered. Lady Ember looked at him confused,

"Sorry what was that?"

"Dagna," Loki said before Vali had the chance to explain himself. "It means 'New Day'." Loki smiled at him gently and Vali felt something within him melt somewhat away, maybe it was the cold fear of Father that the voice had build up over the years. "And I think it is a wonderful name."

"Totally, now we should hurry and pay for this before meeting the others, Vali do you want to look at more beforehand?" Lady Ember asked him, he nodded shyly. "Okay! I'll go pay and you two can go browse." Before Vali could protest lady Ember was gone and he was left with Loki.

"Alright Vali," Loki said, "How about I look down this aisle and you look down the one next to it?" Vali nodded meekly and they went down the aisle and was startled when someone bumped into him.

He and the stranger froze and stared at each other. Then they both screamed.

CGCGCGCG

It had been an accident, Nari had meant to teleport to Traitor Loki, but he didn't see him so he began backing up. That was when he bumped into someone, Nari spun around to be meet with his face.

They stared back at each other, frozen in horror and confusion. Then they screamed. Nari screamed in pain as memory after memory tore at him and the electrical shock that came with them.

The person in front of him was Vali, his brother.

Nari and Vali were best friends, they grew up close, never apart for long.

Vali and Nari helped each other through hard times and laughed together during the good.

They were twins.

They loved each other dearly.

Vali had killed him. But it was an accident.

The electrical shocks came more powerful and Nari felt his memories slip.

CGCGCGCG

Vali watched in horror as his lost twin fell to the floor and convulsed in pain. Oh gods he wouldn't stop screaming, what had he done wrong? He didn't know so Vali screamed too. That had brought Loki to the scene, he too stared in shock but only briefly. Then Loki raced to Nari's side.

"Nari! Can you hear me? NARI!" Loki yelled, finally after a bit Nari fell unconscious.

"Oh my god," Lady Ember held onto his arm, "Is that Nari?" Vali couldn't take it, he teleported away. Forgetting that lady Ember was attached to him so she teleported too.

CGCGCGCG

Nari floated in the space that was his mind. He panicked as the shocking pain burned away his memories and left only darkness. He was in so much pain and his memories were going, he had to act fast or else all his memories would be gone again. Nari knew that he wouldn't remember anything at all if he didn't hurry.

_Thanos is using me._ Nari thought, _He will use me to kill father and brother. I refuse to let that happen, I will save them, I will protect them even if I can't remember._ Nari was determined. He reached out and snagged hold of memory he hoped he could hold on to and help him remember. But immediately it began to burn in his hands.

_Loki was his father, and Vali was his brother. They were happy together._

_Loki his father, Vali his brother. They were happy._

_Loki father, Vali brother. They happy._

_Father, brother. Happy._

_Ther, brother. Hap._

_Er, brother. H._

_Brother._

**So what do you think will happen now? Where is Vali and Ember? What will happen to Nari? **

**FIND OUT SOME TIME IN THE NEXT SEVEN DAYS!**

**Ps. ~If you review you get a pillow pet of your choice~**


	19. The fog lifts

The fog lifts

Vali and Ember fall to the ground. Ember shakes her head and stands slowly,

"Aw man what was that for?" Ember muttered rubbing her head. She looks at Vali who is motionless staring up at the sky.

"Vali, are you okay!" Ember kneels beside him and he mutely rolls his head towards her.

"He hates me." Vali mumbles, his expression blank. "He really does hate me."

"Who hates you? That guy... Nari?" Ember asks and Vali nods his head, a tear leaks out from one of his eyes and Ember don't know what to do.

"I should have killed myself along time ago." Ember was shocked when she heard him say that.

"No Vali... Why would you ever say that?" She said quietly. "Vali, what could be so terrible that you think you should end your own life?" Vali didn't answer but he stiffened and the tears came more freely.

"Is it because you feel guilty of what happened to Nari?" When Ember said that Vali gasped.

"You know?" Vali stood up and stumbled away from Ember, she looked at him confused.

"Know what exactly? That Nari was killed by accident?"  
"THAT I'M A MONSTER!" Vali screeched. "THAT I KILLED MY BROTHER IN COLD BLOOD? THAT EVERYONE HATES ME AND WANTS ME DEAD?"

Ember was astonished by Vali's words. "Val, what are you talking about? Everyone knows what happened to Nari was an accident, that Odin forced you to become a wolf and kill Nari against your will. As for anyone wanting you dead? Bro, we all love you. It would be tragic if you died Vali, so why would you want to?"

While Ember was talking Vali had pushed himself up against a tree and had both hands clutching his hair.

"Because I am a monster. I'm a monster." He said, Ember walked over to him carefully, not wanting him to teleport away. She gently grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, he looked at her with tears streaming down his face. So Ember did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

Ember felt him freeze and when she pulled back Vali was staring at her in utter amazement and wonder.

"No need to look so star struck dude, I know I'm a great catch." Ember said smiling and they both started to laugh.

"Lady Ember I-" Vali was cut off as he started choking, white foam gathered at the edges of his mouth and he crumbled to the ground jerking uncontrollably.

"Holy fuck! Vali what going on! Vali!" Ember yelled at him, she grabbed his wrist and felt his pulse but he was still coughing up the white stuff.

"Val I need you to listen to me okay! I don't know what to do but if you can teleport us to avengers tower then we can get help! VALI NOW!"

Suddenly they were transported away.

CGCGCGCG

Chilly and Peter had been passing s stuffed animal store when they heard screams from inside, running in they had just enough time to see Vali and Ember disappear. Then Chilly saw Nari laying on the ground.

"Loki, it that?" She reached out to touch him but Loki stopped her,

"We don't have time for this." He said, he then used magic to teleport the three of them away.

CGCGCGCG

Loki had placed Nari's unconscious body on the couch, he had used magic to send us to the living room in the tower. He had left Peter behind and now I had to call the avengers and tell them, well, shit happened.

"Hey Stark." I said to my blue and white avengers calling card. "Uh, me and Loki are at the tower and-"

"What! You left without us!" Stark said irritated, I looked at Loki and Nari.

"I think you'll understand once you get here."

"I better or else I'm going to-" I disconnected the call and stuffed the card back in my pocket. I went back over to Loki, at his time Bowtie and Jayfeather ran in. They came up to me barking and meowing happily before seeing Nari, then they growled threateningly.

"Come you guys knock it off, he's a friend. So what happened to him exactly? I mean it looked like he just freaked." I said looking at Nari on the couch. "Like he had stuck his finger in a light socket."

"I am not sure." Loki said checking over his son, Nari had on human clothes and actually looked like Vali. Well, duh. They're twins, but while Vali was thin Nari looked average if not slightly muscled.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We find out what caused him to do that." Loki said he checked for a pulse in Nari's neck before he looked at the rest of him. Even without him awake I could tell he was tired, he also had scrapes and bruises on him. When Nari tilted his head and groaned a little I caught sight of something on his neck.

"Hey what's that?" I reached forward but Loki grabbed my wrist before I could touch it. He let go and I lowered my hand, Loki then turned Nari's head more and we could see the weird device.

"What, the, hell, is that?" I muttered. Loki shook his head before he reeled back.

"What's wrong?"

"Thanos."

"... Excuse me?" I said with wide eyes, what did he mean 'Thanos'? Jay and Bow growled.

"The device, I can feel Thanos's power on it... My son has been in the presence of Thanos..." Loki whispered. Oh, so that's what he meant.

"I'm going to pull it off." Loki said fire in his eyes, he grasped the device and pulled, only Nari screamed and Loki stopped immediately.

"Alright, so any other idea's?" I said slowly.

"I am not sure, but we must get it off." Loki said, I opened my mouth to say something when there was a pop behind us.

"GUYS HELP!" We whirled around to see Vali on the floor and Ember panicking. Some weird mist was coming out of Vali's mouth and nose.

"What happened?" Loki said running over, Vali was spasming and I wasn't sure if he could breath.

"I don't know! One second we're fine and the next this happens!" Ember yells, after another second Loki said,

"I know what this is." Loki looked angry as he grabbed Vali's shoulders, and yelled at Vali's face, "COME OUT AT ONCE!"

"Wha-" But I was cut off as more and more white mist poured out of Vali, it swirled around before solidifying into the shape of a person. Or rather a person with pointed ears. Bowtie and Jayfeather morphed, Bowtie barked and Jayfeather hissed at it.

"Ah Loki," It said. "I was wondering when you were going to find out. I will say you certainly took your time." It laughed.

"Eniar," Loki growled standing up.

"You two know each other?" Ember asked backing up with me, looking between the two.

"Unforchantly," Loki said, "Eniar and I have had a few run ins in the past. They never end pleasantly."

"No, they haven't." Said Eniar, the white mist cleared and now I could see that he had black skin, and I mean _black_. The dude was a dark elf.

"Oh shit." Ember whispered and she looked at Vali who was unconscious, then something occurred to me.

"Wait a minute, THAT GUY WAS IN VALI!" I yelled shocked, that was so wrong. Eniar smirked at me,

"Indeed I was, he was the perfect target. So lonely and sad after he killed his brother." Eniar said with mock sadness.

"But why were you inside his body?" Ember demanded, Loki answered though not taking his eyes off Eniar.

"That's what dark elves do, they take control of lost and desperate people. They invade the body and make the victim so paranoid and fearful of everyone around them. That way the dark elf can feed off their despair, that's how they survive." Loki growled, "And the only way they can be expelled from the body is by a powerful spell of the victim finds something more powerful than the dark elf."

"Which is?" I prompted,

"Hope." And with that, Loki basted magic straight at Eniar, but the dark elf dissolved into mist. Me and Ember nodded to one another, we summoned our weapons. We swung at the mist but Jayfeather was the first to move when he tackled the forming figure of Eniar, Bowtie was next as he bit Eniar's arm. Eniar screamed and Loki blasted him with a blinding light, Eniar disintegrated right before our eyes.

"This explains a lot." Loki said after a moment of silence. We all went over to Vali's body, Bowtie wined and licked his hand, Jayfeather nudged his cheek.

"What now?" Ember asked, a voice answered from behind us.

"My master will destroy you." We turned and saw Nari standing, hate clear in his eyes. "Master Thanos will kill you all!" Nari then disappeared, he must have teleported away.

"Master Thanos? You mean that crazy titan dude?" Ember said, what did Nari mean 'master Thanos'? What was going on? I looked to Loki for answers but he looked as lost as we did.

"Father? Is that you father?" Vali said waking up, Loki smiled at him and helped him stand.

"It's alright Vali, you're safe now." Loki reassured him.

"Father, I'm- I'm sorry! I'm sorry I didn't fight Eniar! That I have caused you so much pain father I am truly sorry." Vali looked crestfallen, Loki held him tight.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for my son. What matters is that you are safe now."

"So Vali's okay now because that elf that was possessing him is gone?" I said, "But wait, you said that either a spell had to be used or Vali had to have hope. And I'm guessing that a spell wasn't used, soooo, he must have had hope. But hope about what?" I was surprised when Vali answered.

"I had hope for a better future, a hope that lady Ember gave me." I looked at Ember, she was blushing.

**Don't worry! Nari will show up in the next chapter! But... Not in a good way... **

**SHIT IS GOING DOWN NEXT CHAPTER! I have discussed this with my friend Witlee and we have agreed that this is the way to go, though a lot of you will probably disagree. **

**So next up, CHRISTMAS!**

**along with COMPLETE AND UTTER CHAOS**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**REVIEW! (Do this and Vali's injuries won't be as bad as I want them to be) **


	20. Ho Ho Oh no

Ho Ho Oh no

It was the night before christmas and all through the tower, nobody was stirring, except for Steve who was taking a shower. The cheap stockings were hung on the gas fireplace in haste, all but Tony's whose stocking he paid someone to place. (It was Hawkeye)

The children (We're teens you idiot) were nestled all snug in their beds. Except for Chilly who rolled off and hit her head because she argued with the narrator and if she's not careful might end up dead. (Hey that's not fair!). AND SO, while I was playing with my golf cap, I watched the avengers settled in for a long winter's nap. (...Creep)

When up on the roof there was such a noise I dropped my tea cup, As I went up to see what was wrong I wondered why no one had woke the fuck up. (It's for plot convenience stupid.) Away to the roof hatch I flew like a flash, tore open the door and saw what made the crash.

The moon glowed on the inch deep snow, (White christmas bitches!) I saw someone watch the cars far below. When what should he do with his hands held out, he gave me all assurance that this stranger was not a girl scout.

While stumbling slightly and saying things quick, I knew in a moment this kid must be sick. Faster than dragons and faster still, he said things as his magic spilled.

"Now master Thanos will be pleased, destroying the avengers with such ease! Tomorrow I will make the tower fall, and from the wreckage not one will crawl! I do not know who this 'brother' is, but it must be from Loki as another trick of his. But what I do know is this, in the morning none of them will see this horrible twist."

With that he was done, what he did will not be fun. The intruder left the tower, along with all his great power. The avengers are in trouble that much was true, but there is absolutely nothing I could do. (What! Why not!?)

And so the sun rose over New York city, I do hope you enjoyed this poem and thought it witty. But now I have to send Chilly's memories away, (WAIT WHAT) so she doesn't ruin what's coming their way.

This poem is done, I thought it was fun! So goodnight, sleep tight, and don't let the chitauri bite.

CGCGCGCG

When I opened my eyes, I was on the floor, how I ended up there I have no idea. But you know what? It didn't matter! It was christmas! I stood up and looked at Ember and Vali who each had their own beds. We had decided that even though Vali was better he could still sleep with us. Also Peter had gone back to his place after we, heh, abandoned him at the mall. Whoops.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes Chilly?"

"Am I the first one up?"

"Except for Mr. Rogers, indeed you are."

"Okay, can you tell me what time it is?"

"Seven in the morning."

"Awesome, hey JARVIS, one other thing."

"And what might that be?"

"Please help me wake everybody up."

"As you wish."

CGCGCGCG

That morning Ember did not think she would be waken up due to Chilly's voice coming on over the loudspeakers overhead.

"Good morning avengers! Now today is a lovely day right here in New York, with snow on the ground to boot! There is just one message for all you sleepy heads this morning, GET THE FUCK UP IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING... That is all."

Ember rolled her eyes but got up anyway. Vali was up right in his bed too, staring wide eyed round him, he looked at her.

"What in the nines was that?"

"That would be Chilly's wake up call." She heaved herself out of her bed, "Let's go before she starts playing Skrillex. One time she managed to hack a stadiums loud speakers and played Kill everybody by Skrillex, we're now no longer allowed back there." Vali looked confused but still got up, Ember made straight for the door.

"Shouldn't we get changed first?" Vali asked following her,

"No way, It's christmas morning and one unspoken rule is 'do not get dressed until noon', and sometimes not at all." Ember explained, they walked down the hall and bumped into a sleepy looking Loki.

"Why has Chilly woken us up at this ungodly hour?" He muttered.

"Because Chilly loves getting up early on christmas day, and she likes to annoy us." Ember said and the three of them walked out into the living room were a huge tree stood brushing the ceiling. Tony had wanted a fake tree to spare his tower from being covered in pine needles, Steve of course insisted on a real tree, saying that because it was Thor, Loki, and Vali's first christmas, that it should be one none of them would forget. Steve won the argument.

"Hey!" Chilly said excitedly sipping from a mug that left a chocolate mustache, the fire was going with Jayfeather and Bowtie curled up in front of it and Steve walked in after her with a tray that had mugs of hot coco. The three of them accepted a cup and they went to sit on the couch marveling at all the wrapped gifts.

"Ugh, it's too early for this." Tony said as he and the rest of the avengers. It was time to get this party started.

CGCGCGCG

I helped pass out gifts to people with Natasha, the gifts ranged from all shapes and sizes. Thankfully Peter had been nice enough to drop off the presents I had already bought, though I did have to make a second trip out. Once all the gifts were dispensed we all settled down and tore in, gift wrap was shredded and bows flew. As I pulled back the wrapping I looked at Stark before looking back at my present.

"Stark why did you feel the need to buy me a seven year old's toy?" I say holding up a small remote control blue car. Stark glanced at me while opening his gift from Cap, it was a like a pringles can, and when he opened it a snake popped out and Stark jumped in surprise. Steve laughed and I shook my head at my Prank War teammate. Stark rolled his eyes before looking at me and saying,

"Take the remote and turn it on." I did so, there were three buttons. The power button, a green one, and a red one. Plus a joystick for control. "Now press the green button." I did and was surprised when wings popped out and it lit up, the wheels turned down and a light blue light came from them. I let it go and the car hovered, it turned to face me and a voice said,

"Good morning Chilly." It was JARVIS.

"Okay that's awesome." I breathed, I used the joystick and sent the car flying around the room. Jayfeather and Bowtie jumped up from their presents, (Cat and dog toys) and chased the thing around the room.

"Oh hey I got one too!" Ember said and held up a red car. As we continued to open presents a beep sounded and steve hopped up and went into the kitchen, a moment later he came back out with a tray that had dozens and dozens of pancakes along with plates, knives, and forks.

We ate, we laughed, and we had a great time. It was perfect, certainly a christmas to remember.

CGCGCGCG

Nari glared at the avengers tower. He stood across the street from the home of his enemies, he knew they were all unsuspecting, he was ready to do this. Earlier that day he had sent magic into the tower and into the support beams, all he had to do was comand the magic to make the tower crumble and fall.

_Brother_

Nari shook his head, he had no brother. He did not know where that thought had come from but he knew he was alone, well almost alone, he had master Thanos. Nari grinned, it was time. He would finally please master Thanos. His magic twirled around his open hands, he then clenched them shut. His magic crushed the support beams all over the tower, the tower sagged and glass shattered.

Avengers tower fell.

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYBODY! **

**(And happy 95th birthday Steve Rogers)**

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo, what do ya think? Review and yell at me all you want ;) **

**So quick question for the next chapter, who would you rather get killed, Jayfeather or Bowtie?**


	21. The was has started and we're doomed

The war has started and we're doomed

It had been Bowtie that had first known something was off. He had been sneaking a pancake off of Bruce's plate what he felt something under him shift. He immediately stiffened and perked his ears, though none of the humans noticed, Jayfeather did.

"Bowtie my friend what is wrong?" Jayfeather asked walking up next to him. Bowtie shook his head,

"I am not sure, I felt that something was off, it was probably just my imagination." Bowtie said, he bent his head down and tapped Jayfeather on the top of his head. The two friends looked at each other, Jayfeather purred and Bowtie wagged his tail.

"I'm going to go and see if I can go and steal some more food from Chilly." Jayfeather said and walked away, Bowtie continued to sit and watch as the humans talked and laughed, he wagged his tail again and thought about how much things had changed since Chilly, Jayfeather and LokI had come into his life. That was when the ground broke.

Bowtie yelped as everything started to slide sideways, he scrambled for traction on the floor but couldn't. His mind went blank until he heard a cry, Jayfeather was sliding towards him fast. He glanced behind him to see that because things had quickly started to become at a ninety degrees angle that something had broken most of the windows, they were going to fall. Things shattered and more shouts were heard, but Bowtie heard none of that as he felt his body change. Suddenly he was a powerful wolf that managed to find traction and could bound up to the fast approaching Jayfeather who had yet to change. Bowtie scooped up Jayfeather into his mouth and held him securely.

"Put me down I can change!" Jayfeather cried, but Bowtie ignored him and focused on the increasingly difficult terrain. He almost dropped Jayfeather when the sofa came at him and his back paw was clipped when he jumped over it. He should put Jayfeather down, Jayfeather could take care of hím self. But Bowtie was always concerned for his friend, he didn't want to risk Jayfeather getting caught on the many debris that came at them. He was going to keep his friend safe. That was exactly what Bowtie swore he would do when he came to the tower, he was going to keep Jayfeather safe.

Bowtie almost slowed when he saw the huge gap that he was running towards, he saw that somehow everybody else but them had ended up on that side, that side was falling too but not as fast. Bowtie knew he had to get to the other side, Jayfeather apparently knew what he was thinking because he tensed as they approached the widening gap. Bowtie lengthened his stride before bunching his muscles right at the very edge of the chasm, and jumped.

As soon as his paws left the ground he knew he had miscalculated, the pace he was aiming for was moving away to fast. Bowtie connected with the other side, only he barely held on to the edge, when he had connected with the edge the force had knocked Jayfeather out of his grasp but luckily he landed next to Chilly who was trying to make her way towards them, she grabbed him and still tried to reach him. Bowtie tore his eyes from them and watched the others, not even trying to pull himself up, he just hung there. Loki was lifting a huge slab of concrete off his son, he struggled but managed to do it. Bowtie watched as Vali rolled off of Ember who he had jumped on top of as the stone wouldn't crush her. Loki took hold of both of them and a second later all three of them vanished. Bowtie then saw the hulking green figure that was just like him and Jayfeather, the creature had a person in each hand. The red headed woman, Natasha, and the man that shot sticks for him to retrieve from his weird human toy, Clint. The blond that controlled lighting, Thor, had the other blond man that had the very large frisbee, Steve, they also flew out of the tower. All that was left was Chilly, Jayfeather and that man that wore red and gold, Stark.

And he was there, with his arm wrapped around Chilly's middle. Chilly had Jayfeather in her arms and was pointing at him. Bowtie knew she wanted the man to come over to and save him, but that would waste time, they needed to get out. Stark with Chilly and Jayfeather in his arms flew over to him and stopped in mid air.

"Bowie!" Chilly shrieked, "Bowtie come here boy! You can pull yourself up but you have to hurry!"

"Bowtie what are you doing? Come on!" Jayfeather meowed, Bowtie knew the humans could not understand them, and for some reason at that moment he thought it funny but he answered Jayfeather.

"I've reached the end of the line Jay! I've had fun but now it's time for you to go on without me, take care of the family Jayfeather! Just like you did before I came along!" Bowtie howled at Jayfeather, Jayfeather yeowled.

"Chilly this place is going to hit the ground in a minute and fifteen seconds," Stark said, " We need to grab him and go!" But Bowtie could sense they had so much less time than that, he could only think of one option as they came closer.

Bowtie pushed away from the ledge he was on. He fell backwards into the darkness. He heard Chilly scream and Jayfeather wail.

The last thing he saw was the gold and red man escaping with his family.

The last thing he thought was, _Safe. They are safe._

Than the darkness swallowed him whole.

CGCGCGCG

Chilly was curled up in the middle of her new bed, in her new room. It wasn't white and blue, the only thing that was, was her hair. It wasn't as big either. She was also alone, except for Jayfeather. Just like old times.

Loki and Ember were with Vali in medical, Vali had broken his arm, ribs and spine when he saved Ember. But because he was Loki's kid he was healing, if he had been human he and Ember would be dead. Steve, Thor, Tony, Chilly, and Jayfeather had shown up at about the same time. A quinjet had been sent to pick up Natasha, Clint, and Bruce when the Hulk had taken them to the park. They were all on the SHIELD helicarrier, it had been hell when they arrived, a news helicopter had been out and caught the whole thing on tape. It was all over the media and it had SHIELD frantic, trying to figure out who could had done something like that. But Loki and Vali had figured it out, after discussing it with each other they had confirmed that they had felt Nari's magic in the tower right before they had left with Ember.

_Nari_.

Chilly sat upright on her bed. Nari would pay for what he did, she didn't care that he was Loki's son or Vali's brother, he would pay. Chilly wiped her hands over her eyes to get rid of the tears, she had cried enough. Now was the time to track Nari and Thanos down. A small voice in Chilly's head cried out telling her that it wasn't Nari's fault, that it had to be Thanos's. But the louder voice that screamed for revenge forced that voice down, she wanted revenge. No, she wanted Bowtie back. A fresh wave of tears came but she quickly wiped them away when there was someone banging on the door. Jayfeather hissed from his spot on her pillow, he was mourning too. Chilly patted his head and slowly got up to answer the door, the banding continued until she opened the door. It was Steve, he looked like he had run to her room in a hurry.

"Chilly." He said. "Chilly we have a problem, a huge problem."

"What is it?" Chilly asked coming to attention, suddenly red lights flashed and an alarm started to sound. Steve grabbed her arm and they took off running towards the meeting room. "Steve?"

"It's Thanos."

"What!?"

"Thanos has just showed up near the Earth."

"Wait how do you know it's Thanos?"

"Loki said he felt his power. But that's not important right now what's important is that we come up with a plan. Because it's only a matter of time before he attacks."

CGCGCGC

Thanos sat as Nari approached him and kneeled.

"Master Thanos, the avengers have fallen." The boy said, Thanos did a good job of keeping his face passive but he was surprised. Already the avengers were dead? Hm, he didn't believe the boy.

"And what makes you so sure?" Thanos asked, his tone made it seem like he couldn't care at all if the avengers were dead or not.

"Their tower has turned to rubble." Nari said but his voice wavered and Thanos's gave a dark smile.

"And did you actually see the avengers die?" He asked.

"N-no, no master Thanos. I left as soon as it started to crumble." The boy said, he had started to tremble slightly and Thanos _loved_ the way he could practically smell the fear coming off the boy.

"Then you do not know for sure that they have been killed."

"Master, I assumed-"

"You assumed?" Thanos said. "You have made a grave mistake Nari, the avengers could still be alive because you didn't stay and make sure they were killed. And for that you must be punished." The boy tremble more but still did not rise. "Other." And The Other seemed to step from the shadows and appear at Thanos's side.

"Yes master?" The Other hissed, he turned his head in the direction of Nari and grinned.

"Take Nari and punish him how you see fit."

"Of course master." The Other rushed forward and his hand connected with Nari's skull. The boy cried out and flew back. But Thanos payed no mind, he only watched as the Other dragged the unconscious boy away.

Thanos smiled, his army was ready and the avengers were at a disadvantage. At least the boy had done that much. Now was the perfect time.

He forced his power with the Power Gem, he focused and then they were there, Earth. Along with his massive army.

It was time to attack.

**... DON'T KILL ME!**

**So yeah, Bowtie was the one to die because that was the choice you all most often made soooooooooooo... yeah...**

**The invasion has begun and the avengers are at a distinct disadvantage! What will happen to our heros? Find out next time! **

**(If it makes you feel better I had thought about killing Bowtie earlier in Everyday Is Crazy when they were rescuing Loki from the Other... Okay that is all...)**

**Ps. We're almost at a hundred reviews! :D**


	22. We need serious back up

We need serious back up

The mood was dark as Fury stood at the head of the table. Everyone sat in silence, even Stark who usually would have made some remark said nothing.

"About thirty minutes ago something very big and very hostile entered the space surrounding Earth, as Loki was able to tell us, it was Thanos." Fury stopped for a moment and everyone held their breath even though we all knew who it was, it was still a shock. We all knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I guess we all just preferred to put it out of our minds.

"Now for some odd reason he hasn't attacked or sent a message. We can only assume that he is waiting for something, what we don't know that either."

"So what do we know?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow. "So far it seems like we got a whole lotta nothin."  
Fury sighed and sat down, "That's about all we have, nothing. The only thing we know for sure is that he has a huge ass army and this time he's made a personal appearance."

Everyone was silent, finally I plucked up the courage to ask the question everyone was thinking.

"Do you think we have a chance at beating him?"

"What?"

"Do you think we can win? I mean, the first time the chitauri were here they gave you avengers a run for your money. That was only one battleship, this is, well this is a ridiculous amount more."

"... If you want the truth kid, I don't know. I've called in every SHIELD asset I had, every dept anyone has ever owed SHIELD, I've called in every battle force the US has and then some. Peter is on his way here too, and do you want Rose here as well?"  
"Yeah, that would be great."

"Good, because I've already had someone sent to pick him up." And with that Fury stood up once again, he looked everyone of us in the eye. "I want you all ready to go out and fight at a moments notice, Chilly I know you just lost Bowtie but I need you and Jayfeather with your heads on straight. So don't get kill just because you're sad, better yet don't get killed at all." Wow Fury, I think that might have been the nicest thing you've ever said to anyone ever.

"Now everyone go get ready, and Stark we have people out and taking care of the tower mess."

"Have you found anything that we might want to see?" Stark asked, I think we all knew that he was asking about Bowtie and a numbness went through me.

"No, now go." We all stood and left, Ember came with me since, like me, she didn't have a battle suit to get into.

"Do you think we could die?" Ember asked on the way back, I shrugged. The idea had passed my mind more than a few times.

"Possibly, probably." I don't think I was helping.

"Oh great we're going to die!" Ember said sarcastically but I could tell she was worried as much as I was.

"We'll be fine, anyway did you hear about the backup Fury's getting?" I said trying to sound encouraging. Whether it was for my benefit of hers I wasn't sure.

"Somehow I don't think even that'll be enough." We looked at each other, we needed to bring in our own help.

CGCGCGC

Apparently Thor had the same idea as us.

"Friends I will leave for Asgard and I shall bring back an army to face this threat."

"And if he attacks when you're gone?" Steve asked as we walk out onto the flight deck.

"Them I shall be quick, our army is formidable."

"Hey Thor, um, we have a question for you." I said glancing at Ember, she nodded. "Do you think that Odin would approve of the fact that we want to invite Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hela to come and fight with us?" Everyone looked surprised.

"I do not know if my father would approve-"  
"Oh come on Thor," Ember groaned, "You know we need as much help as we can get, these guys will be able to help out a lot." She insisted.

"Uncle Thor," Vali said. "May Odin let me meet my brothers and sister for the first time?" Oh man, that was right, Vali probably never met those three. He might have never even have met Sleipnir. Thor looked at Vali, something I couldn't identify showed in his eyes. Than he nodded,

"As future king of Asgard I am granting your wish, you may go and ask them if they wish to join the fight."

"Thank you uncle!" Vali said grinning, so was Loki.

"I must leave now." Thor said, we watched as the light of the bifrost shown down and sucked Thor up to Asgard.

"So," I said turning to the rest. "We've got some backup to go get."

CGCGCGCG

I was currently sitting in a quinjet with a random pilot. We had decided that I was going to go get Jormungand, Ember and Vali were getting Fenrir, and Loki was getting Hela. We were doing this job just incase the attack started while we were gone and Fury didn't want his MVP team scattered. That kind of hurt, what Fury you don't think I'm good enough? DO YOU? Anyway we landed on the island and I hopped off.

"You sure you don't want me to give you a ride back? I don't see how you're going to do that on your own." The pilot of course didn't know about Jor, he only knew to fly here.

"No, I got it. Thanks though." I watched as he flew away into the distance and disappeared. I took of my shoes, socks, and coat. I went over to the water side and kept going until the water reached my chin, not exactly what I would have liked but this was what Loki said to do in order to get Jormungand to come to me. I held my breath before going under and I yelled,

"Jormungand!" I came up for air quickly and went back under. "Loki needs youuuuuuuu!" I came up breathing and then waited as Loki said to do. I drifted out a bit more so my toes weren't touching the bottom. Floating there was very uncomfortable, suddenly I saw something approach me from my peripheral vision, it went back under and disappeared.

"Jormungand?" I twisted around to see if I could see it again, again I just barely caught it, this time it was closer. Please oh please let that be Jormungand. The tide was bringing me out more and more, something brushed my leg. It was smooth and _not_ scaly like a snake. Oh no. I got a good look at what was circling me, let me tell you it was something you would want to meet in the wild at anytime in your life. It was a _shark_. A fucking shark. Are you kidding me.

I started to paddle back to shore but the shark was gliding towards me at an impressive speed, I was dead. Put that one on my headstone, 'Chilly, eaten by a shark while summoning a giant snake to save the world.' Yeah, that'll look great. As I was thinking about how the team could possibly survive without me, something erupted out of the water right under the shark. The waves pushed me all the way back to shore, I dragged myself out of the ocean and turned around to see Jormungand shaking his head side to side and flinging bits of shark all over the place. He then ate the shark and roared.

"Hey Jormungand!" I yelled waving at him, I shuttered as shark bits landed near me. He turned to me and roared again, this time non-aggressive like and he sounded happy. He swam over to me and half way onto the sand before plopping his head down next to me. He looked at me and tilted his head.

'_Chilly, why doesssss my father need help?_' I was startled when a hissing voice sounded in my head. I looked closely at Jormungand, if Fenrir had the power to speak with his mind then it would make sense that Jormungand could too.

_Uh, well, we all need your help actually. The world is kind of in danger and we need you and your siblings to help. Thor said it was okay for you guys to do so without having to worry about Odin... so will you help?_

_If that is sssssso, then of course I ssssshall help you mortal. Midgard isssss my home and I will defend it til my lassssst breath._

_Thanks Jor._

_It isssss nothing, now let usssss be off. _

_Um Jormungand._

Yesssss _Chilly_?

_I kind of need a ride._

CGCGCGCG

Ember and Vali stood shivering in coats and watched as the quinjet flew out of sight.

"Lady Ember how will we call to my brother?" Vali asked looking around the beaten icey land. Vali was sort of nervous about meeting Fenrir and Ember could understand why. This was kind of a big deal.

"Loki said to call his name, so..." Ember inhaled deeply before, "FENRIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Vali was so startled by the outburst that he almost fell over. They looked around and continued to see nothing.

"I believe we just wait now." Vali said, Ember nodded, she then smugly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a mistletoe. While Vali looked for Fenrir she slid up behind him, held the plant over them and then spun him around.

"Merry christmas!" Vali was taken by surprise when Ember bashed their lips together, though he didn't fight her. When they pulled back Ember tossed the mistletoe aside and was about to say something when a voice entered their minds.

"_Why have you mortals trespassed here."_ The two spotted Fenrir standing only yards away, before Ember could figure out how such a huge being could get that close without them noticing Ember heard another voice in her head.

"_I am no mortal Fenrir Lokison. I am your half brother, Vali Lokison. The woman next to me is my companion, lady Ember. We have come seeking your help, Midgard is in danger and so with permission we are retrieving you and your siblings to help fight this threat. Will you join us?"_ While Vali had been speaking, Fenrir had walked the rest of the distance and now stood over them, he then laid on his stomach and stared at them both.

"_You speak the truth for I have felt this threat myself. Very well, if my brother and sister are to do battle for Midgard, than so shall I."_

"Thank you brother." Vali said out loud, Fenrir nodded before tilting his head.  
_"It does not appear that you two have a way back to the avengers."_

"Yeah,"Ember said kind of embarrassed, "We were wondering if you could help us with that_._"

CGCGCGCG

Hela knew something was wrong the moment Chilly's dog came bounding through her gates. He had first been directed by one of her spirit wolves to his personal afterlife, but she had known who he was and had intervened.

"Bowtie?" She had asked and when the dog responded she felt something twist in her gut. Something was terribly wrong if one of Chilly's beloved pets was here with her. She petted the dog while sitting on her throne, she was debating what to do when her father appeared before her.

"Father!" She exclaimed jumping up from her spot, she ran down the steps and embraced her parent.

"Hello my dear Hela." Loki said kissing her forehead, they let go of each other and Loki was nearly tackled by Bowtie who was barking excitedly. "Yes it's good to see you too Bowtie."

"Father what had happened? Why is Bowtie here with me?" Hela questioned, Loki shook his head sadly and said,

"Hela, Thanos has appearer. He plans on killing everyone in the nine realms, starting with Midgard."

"What of my brothers?" Hela asked worriedly.

"Others have been sent to get them, Hela, I ask you for a favor."

"What do you need Father?"

"Will you fight with us to defend the nine realms?"

"..."

"Hela?" Loki asked as she went stiff, than the ground started to rumble and Bowtie growled. "Hela what are you doing?" Hela said nothing as her eyes glowed and great amounts of mist gathered behind her as far as the eye could see and then so much farther. Warrior's ranging from mortals to Asgardians stepped from the mist. Loki watched as more creatures came forward. Frost giants, elves from the light and dark, dwarves, and animals from all species. They were all semi apparent too. Hela's eyes stopped glowing and she grinned.

"Father, why would even have to ask such a thing?"

CGCGCGCG

When Thor had walked into the training grounds where Alvis was training alone, he knew it was time. He had taken Heimdal's advice and prepared, and now Alvis was ready to lead Asgard's army.

"My prince." Alvis bowed.

"Gather the troops, we go to Midgard and fight Thanos there. And be quick my friend, time grows short." Thor said quickly, placing one hand on Alvis's shoulder.

"Yes prince Thor."

CGCGCGCG

The avengers were all prepared for battle. Chilly, Ember, and Vali had all returned from their missions. Though there had been slight panic when Jormungand had started to swim next to the currently boat like helicarrier and when Fenrir had hauled himself up onto said helicarrier and shook himself dry almost swamping it. And 'slightly panic' means mass chaos before everything was settled out. Rose had arrived and so had spider man, and every other being that Fury had called were in place. Only Thor and Loki were missing, but Fury still didn't think it was enough. No where close to enough, they still needed more. But they didn't have anyone left to call.

Fury had been talking to the avengers about battle plans when shouts came from outside the meeting room door. The door suddenly burst open and the avengers were ready to fight chitauri soldiers but what they saw surprised them, it was Viper from HYDRA and Amora with Skurge that walked through the door.

"Hello again avengers." Amora smirked. "I have come to collect my favor."

***Stands before you***

**My dear friends, you who have stuck by me from the beginning of this tale, time draws short and the end is coming. Though I have asked things of you before I will ask you for one last thing.**

**Will you stand by me in this final battle? **

**Will you stand alongside one another and fight?**

**If you will, then give me your name and I will give you a weapon.**

**If you fight with me than our names shall be written in the stars.**

**So, will you fight?**


	23. War Drums

War drums

"Amora!" Fury growled, I was standing up and had summoned my ice sword the moment I had heard the shouting, Fury had his gun drawn and aimed at the three intruders.

"I don't know if you three have noticed but we kind of have a bigger problem to deal with at the moment." Stark sneered.

"Oh we know, Thanos is here, which is why we are here." Amora said, "I am here because I am going to fight with you. As will HYDRA."

The cry of "What!" Went up all around the room.

"And why should we allow you to do that?" Steve asked glaring at them.

"Because as I said I am here to collect a favor, and that favor is that you shall allow us to do battle with you and you will not try to attack us."

"Why do you even care about Earth being attacked? And I thought you and Viper were at odds." Clint added drawing his weapon at them.

"Because, you fool, this fight is for more than your precious Midgard if you haven't guessed already. As for Viper we are allies again." Amora smiled.

"Besides," Viper said, "I have my own score to settle against Thanos as well. So SHIELD will have the full force of HYDRA."

and with that our favorite neighborhood super villains left with a wave of Amora's hand. It was quiet before,

"So did we just team up with criminals?" Peter asked.

"I believe so." Natasha said pursing her lips.

"Now I have to inform everyone of the fact that if they see a HYDRA agent _not_ to shoot." Fury grumbled before he turned back to the rest of us.

"You are dismissed."

CGCGCGCG

When the Other had shocked him, Nari had been instantly freed from Thanos. The shock had been too powerful and had rendered the device in Nari's neck useless.

Thanos had been too busy with readying the attack that even he had not noticed.

The Other didn't know anything was off as he prepared for what he was going to do to the child.

But Nari. Nari knew.

When he had been forced into unconsciousness Nari's newly freed mind had awoken. Nari floated in his mind and smiled blissfully, closing his eyes. How peaceful it was here, no noise, no sound. Nothing. Always and forever just quiet bliss. But wait, wasn't there something he had to do? For some reason Nari felt like this wasn't how things were supposed to be, this emptiness. He felt like he was missing something important, but he couldn't place it so he forgot. Nari floated some more before he felt something in his hand, confused his eyes popped opened and he looked at what he was holding. It was the scrap of a memory, '_Brother'_. Nari stared at it before something clicked and the rest of the memory came back.

_Ther, brother. Hap_

_Loki father, Vali brother. They happy._

_Loki was his father, and Vali was his brother. They were happy together._

Nari gasped as the quietness of his mind vanished and he was swarmed with emotions. The destruction of the Avengers Tower, yes it had been his fault, but something deep down had made him not destroy the tower with one hit but to do something that would give them time to escape. Nari felt something twist in his gut, he hoped that the avengers had made it out alright.

_Thanos has used me long enough._ Nari growled in his mind. _I have had enough of this and I _will _return to my family. Now,_ Nari readied himself with a grin. _Time to wake up._

CGCGCGCG

The Other had been waiting for this moment. Ever since the runt frost giant, Loki had failed in the attack of Earth, he had wanted to destroy him. Just like he had threatened to do so while Loki had been on Midgard. He snarled as he remembered that disappointing creature, oh how he had wanted that thing gone so much that he had used Nari to wreak revenge on the avengers and ruin their tower. He knew of course that Loki would survive but he had wanted at least some of the avengers to perish, he also knew that Nari would blame himself and saw that as a bonus.

Speaking of the runt's worthless offspring, he was waking up. The Other bared his teeth and looked at the child hanging by shackles on the wall, his feet inches off the ground. Oh, he was going to enough this. And who knows? Maybe Nari wouldn't even make it though what was coming. He didn't have to worry about Nari using magic because of the device master Thanos had placed on him, Nari would always listen to his master, he wouldn't dare try to fight back.

As the Other thought about this he heard the boy mumble something. Walking closer the Other leaned in and mockingly concerned, asked the boy whose head was bowed,

"What was that? I didn't quite hear." The Other hissed tauntingly, he was taken back as Nari's head snapped up and his eyes were glowing green.

"I said," He repeated with a smirk. "_Surprise._"

CGCGCGCG

Thanos knew something was wrong. The Other had been gone longer than necessary, Thanos wanted the Other near him when the attack started so the Other could command his force while he took care of the avengers.

He wasn't going to send them a message, a chance to surrender. No, they had their chance, now he just waited for the Other to return. Let him have his fun with the boy, Thanos didn't care, he had all the time he wanted and the avengers could not send missiles for Thanos had placed up forcefields. But that did not mean he would rather start sooner than later. Where was the Other? That was when something on the master ship exploded. Thanos checked the screens and saw something he wasn't expecting, Nari, running down the halls and using his magic to kill chitauri while blasting the ship. That was he noticed that the device in the boy's neck wasn't active, in fact, the boy had torn it out so that he was bleeding profusely from the wound. Thanos growled and stood, he didn't know how the rat had gotten free, but he did plan on killing him. Thanos didn't need him, never did, it was just felt good to see squirm. But before he could, the boy vanished. But Thanos knew where he had gone, to Midgard, probably back to his pathetic father.

Well then, it looked like the invasion was going to begin sooner rather than later.

CGCGCGCG

Fenrir and Jormungand had been talking when the stranger had appeared. Just about all the SHIELD agents had left the deck when Fenrir had arrived and not bothered to come back. So when this new person showed Fenrir was hesitant, they had almost the same scent of his brother Vali. And looked alot like him too. They looked around panicked, when they spotted Fenrir they fell over.

'_Who are you?'_ Fenrir asked them.

'_I am Nari Lokison, and who are you?'_ Fenrir tilted his head at them, so this was Nari, lost son of Loki.

'_I am Fenrir Lokison.'_ He walked closer, '_Hello brother.'_

'_... Hello.'_ Nari seemed be very surprised at this.

'_Heeeello brother.'_ Fenrir heard Jormungand speak to their half- brother, '_Where haaaave you beeeeen?'_ Nari looked around wildly before Jormungand's head popped out of the water and he was leaning over to them.

'_It's a long story.'_

CGCGCGCG

When the alarm had sounded that there was a sudden intruder on deck, we had immediately thought that Amora had come back. So when we went out there and saw _Nari. _Well, things didn't exactly go over well.

"Nari!" Vali yelled, his hands started to glow but he was hesitating on attacking.

"Brother wait!" Nari cried as we edged closer, he didn't sound like he was being mind controlled anymore. That didn't stop Clint from releasing an arrow causing Vali to yelled in fear. Fenrir only stepped in front of the arrow so it was implanted in his foreleg. Fenrir gritted his teeth before saying with his mind.

'_I would not advise you do that again human. He is my brother and you will not hurt him.' _Fenrir growled, Jormungand hissed in agreement. I saw Nari peek out from behind Fen's leg.

"He's working for Thanos!" Acussused Tony, he immediately shut up when Fenrir swung his head towards him.

'_Nari issss doing no ssssuch thing._' Replied Jormungand. It was then that Nari stepped forward, he looked at us with pained eyes.

"Brother, I have freed myself from Thanos. I- I am sorry about what I have done. Please.. Please forgive me." Than he crumbled to the ground.

"NARI!" Vali shrieked, we raced over and saw the fast spreading blood puddle, Ember gently turned Nari's neck over. We saw that he had somehow ripped out the device me and Loki had seen last time.

_Last time._

That was just before he had destroyed the tower, causing me my friend. My heartbeat blared in my ears, it took everything I had not to reach out and hit Nari til I couldn't, not to strangle him right now.

"We need to get him inside." Vali demanded picking up his brother.

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Steve asked as Vali rushed to get in.

"Because I can feel that he's telling the truth!" Vali exclaimed excitedly. While Vali and Ember got Nari to an infirmary, I looked at the others.

"Why do I get the feeling that this kids arrival is _not_ good?" Clint muttered, as if using magic himself, Fury's voice sounded out on the speakers.

"Attention all SHIELD agents." We all froze. "Chitauri soldiers have been reported being seen on every continent on Earth, and they are attacking. The war has begun."

***Smiles standing before you* Thank you all that have decided to do battle, if we are slayin in this war, well, you can probably find me at the afterlife snack bar... But let's not think about that, now lets see who will fight by my side, here are your weapons fellow warriors.**

**Flaming Crow - Icemask : *pats you on the back* Thank you my friend, it's been awhile. Now I was having a hard time deciding a weapon for you because of your name and warrior name. So I compromised, here, these are ****Magic Orbs.**** Half of the orbs will burst into flames and the others will freeze your enemies. Please make sure you throw carefully, I don't want frozen/burnt allies.**

**Guest - Pouncey : *Grinning* YES! WE WILL NOT STOP UNTIL WE ARE THE LAST ON THE BATTLEFIELD, WE WILL CUT DOWN THE DISGUSTING FILTH THAT IS OUR ENEMIES. THOUGH YOU SAY YOUR BODY IS IMPURE, YOUR HEART IS OF THE PUREST THINGS, YOU ARE EVEN WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR SOMEONE THAT DOES NOT DESERVE THAT SACRIFICE TO BE MADE. WHICH IS WHY, I GIVE YOU THIS ****SWORD, SAVING STARS**** MADE FROM THE ASHES OF GALAXIES. IT IS A PLEASURE TO FIGHT NEXT TO YOU IN THIS WAR.**

**Felidales' Tale - Nightwhisper : *Raises sword* To arms, warrior of the night. You seem the brave and fearless sort, so I will give you a weapon that is not for the feint of heart. This is a ****Nightfall Bow and Arrows****. All you must do is shoot an enemy and when they are pierced with the tip of an arrow, they will explode in a cloud of black smoke. Try not to stick yourself.**

**LunaTheLoneWolf - Luna : *kneels down to your eye level* Hello Luna the lone wolf. Though you don't have a pack to back you up you still are an excellent hunter. But, I **_**have**_** said I would give all who fight a weapon, so I shall give you ****Poison Fangs****. Just one bite and your opponent dies almost instantly, good luck.**

**Lillydawn - Lillydawn : *Nods* Good to see the enthusiasm. Now because of that, this is what I will give you, it is a ****Bracelet**** that will turn your nails into razor, cat- like, claws. Scratch a few eyes out for me will you? And don't worry, it's designed so the bracelet can't be broken in battle.**

**Agent L. Frost - Agent Frost : *Shakes your hand* I haven't the pleasure of meeting another SHIELD agent besides Agent Lucas, it is good to see a new face. Now Agent Frost you are right about one thing, nothing can stop the fandom. So this weapon is yours, I named it '****Fandoms****' for you, it uses your emotions about something you like and fires powerful attacks based on your emotions. For instance, if you feel strongly about Doctor Who, your attacks will be great. See you later Frost.**

**Musical cake - Agent Lucas : *Embraces you* Ah Lucas, I am happy to see you again! Now you are a SHIELD agent so I don't know what I can offer you except for a new gun. Don't look so disappointed, this gun is special. Instead of normal bullets this gun, ****Blue Death****, fires plasma bolts **_**and**_** if you flip this switch, it may or may not fire killing ice shards. Have fun and watch out for Coulson will you? We do not need him dying again.**

**AriReeLaufeyson - Artemis : Ah I see, an elemental, So it seems you already have no need for a weapon. Well, I am a person of my word so have this, it's a ****Talisman ****that will not only let you control all elements but hyper charge them too. Go crazy.**

**Thecatqueen - Wildblossom: It's nice to see that I'm not the only one who likes cats. So because you like cats as well, how about I make you one? I make you, Wildblossom, a huge ****Spirit Feline**** that eats the souls of her enemies. Hope you like.**

**I only have one last thing to say, if any of you perish in this final battle let me just say, **

**It has been an honor to meet every single one of you.**


	24. The clashing of armies

The clashing of armies

We could see what was going on with the world using handheld screens while sitting in the quinjet on our way to New York.

SHIELD was in panic when we had left, the chitauri were attacking much more than just the continents, they were attacking _everywhere._ Fury had sent the majority of HYDRA's forces to Canada and was planning to send most of SHIELD to South America. Because of what had happened last time Fury was confident the avengers and the US's forces (Plus some because of Fury's calls) could hold America. Only this time there wasn't a portal that could be closed. Ember and Vali were still with Nari on the helicarrier, they were going to join us later. All of our avengers communication cards went off, I pulled mine out and saw that it was Thor calling.

"Friends, Asgard's army is now prepared to come to Midgard. How fare things there?" Thor said concerned.

"The attack has already started, things aren't looking good at all." Steve answered, it was true. HYDRA and SHIELD seemed to be doing just below 'fine'. From the feeds we were getting they were just barely holding their lines. Fenrir and Jormungand were currently swimming to Australia. Other places weren't doing any better by a long shot. They didn't have any forces but their own to fight the chitauri, but every once in awhile we could see people who had their own powers, people who were doing what they could to help. Though Latveria, Dr. Doom's place, appeared to be doing just fine. How we were getting that feed I have no idea.

"Listen Thor," Steve said, "Tell Heimdal to send your forces to Asia. They really need the help. It's a large area but we don't have a choice. And any spares you can send to us."

"That is not needed Thor," Loki's voice said. "Send Asgard's forces to Africa, but instead of to the avengers send extras to Australia. For Hela and her army shall take care of Asia _and_ Europe. Plus sending any of her extras to fight with you in New York. Is there a problem with that?"

"Just the fact that I'm surprised you know any of those places." Stark said, he was flying in front of the quinjet.

"Is this really the time to be making jests Stark?" Loki said irritated.

"My brother is right, we must focus at the task at hand. Farewell friends, see you in battle." And with that Thor disconnected the call.

"Wait how does Hela even have enough people to cover Asia and Europe? Clint asked and he and Natasha flew.

"Well from mythology she's been getting souls basically for the very beginning." Bruce said.

"So that's a lot of souls."

"Especially since it's not just human ones." Bruce didn't continue as we had just flew past the statue of liberty.

New York, like the rest of the world, was in flames.

CGCGCGCG

Hela fought next to her father as the chitauri that were foolish enough tried to kill them. They were fighting underneath the Eiffel tower. The mortals had been shocked and scared of them at first (As they should be in Hela's opinion) but once they saw how her army was helping them they were quick to fight along side her dead.

"Father!" Hela called when the chitauri thinned. "I will send you and some of my dead to the rest of the avengers." Loki turned to her and shook his head.

"I can't leave you Hela, you need my help. I will not leave family!" Loki shouted blasting through a group of chitauri.

"The avengers are your family as well as I. And I am not a child anymore father, I can handle myself." Hela then opened a portal behind her father and pushed him though, she watched his shocked face disappear and grinned. Chitauri now surrounded her, they hissed and clicked threateningly, closing in.

"Come to the reaping of your disgusting souls you worms." Hela laughed, they lunged at her.

CGCGCGCG

Thor was fighting alongside Alvis. Heimdal had sent them to Africa, only the humans there were wary of them. It had been after Thor had saved a hut full of children that they knew they were going to help and not attack. They did however get many strange looks from their human allies, as the tribes people got from the asgardians. Though they were not as prepared as the gods the humans had their own methods and were holding their own fairly well, using number to over power a chitauri before going on to the next.

"Prince Thor!" Alvis said as he cut down another Chitauri, they were both covered in blood, but thankfully most of it was not theirs.

"Yes captain Alvis?" Thor answered throwing Mjolnir through a line of chitauri. As he waited for his weapon's quick return he glanced around the battlefield and saw many of his mortal and asgardian comrades had fallen, many chitauri had fallen as well but they just kept coming from their huge ships.

"We can handle what is happening here, your mortal friends need you by their side more than we do." Alvis cut of a chitauri's head before spinning around and throwing his sword into the chest of a chitauri that had gotten too close to Thor.

"It will take me too long to fly there and Heimdal cannot use the bifrost," Thor caught the returning hammer and swept away more enemies.

"That is true," Alvis replied, he took Thor back in surprise when he placed one hand on the prince's chest.

"What are you-"

"I'll send your friends and others with you." And with that Thor vanished to his avenger allies. Alvis shook his head and grimaced, very few knew he could use magic. He had kept it a secret because he knew they never would have let him become captain of the guards if they knew of his talent. When this was over and he returned to Asgard, _if_ he returned, he fully expected to be removed from his position. But now was not the time to be thinking of that, for he saw two sisters that were friends of his that might be needing help. Though, they seemed to be doing just fine with Icemask tossing fire and ice orbs to hold them off while Nightwhisper turned the immediate threats to black smoke. Alvis retrieved his sword, let out a battle cry, then fought for all he was worth.

CGCGCGCG

While the helicarrier and pretty much all of SHIELD had gone to South America agent Lucas was one of the few that was placed to fight in New York because while Chitauri were attacking all over America they seemed to have put a lot more there than elsewhere. Figures, whenever aliens attack America they always seem to go for NYC.

The upside was that her squad had always gotten the newest weapons available by SHIELD. So she had a new gun that fired energy bolts, and with a request, she had it modified to also shoot out ice shards. So while she was taking cover behind an overturned car, one from her squad took cover with her.

"Frost, how goes it?" Lucas asked before standing up, firing a few rounds, and taking cover again. Lucas saw some HYDRA agents take cover behind a bus to their left, she and her squad hadn't been happy about working with HYDRA. Just as HYDRA didn't like them, but their commanding officers had said so, so she guessed she could put up with it for now.

"Lets just say that I hope the avengers come up with something, and soon." She then stood up as well and pulled the trigger a couple of times then crouched again. As they caught their breath they froze as they heard something like a massive groaning sound. Lucas sighed,

"What?" Frost asked

"Well, heh, lets just say the sooner the avengers come up with a plan, the better." Lucas looked towards the sky as huge Leviathans appeared out of the clouds.

CGCGCGCG

Chilly was next fighting next to Jayfeather when the Leviathans came out of the clouds.

"What the?" Chilly gasped the chitauri around them cheered. "It's the stupid space whales." She moaned. Jayfeather growled as the chitauri stopped cheering and advanced once more. Chilly was getting tired as they just kept coming, closing in. Soon Jayfeather and Chilly were pressed together as the chitauri hacked and slashed at them. Just as Chilly was beginning to think she would lose an arm, portals opened up all around New York, it was Hela's back up.

"Loki?" Chilly said as Loki stumbled through the portal closest, he looked as bewildered as the chitauri but recovered much faster as he then began tearing them apart. She was about to call to him when she heard something howl, no, that was impossible. But, was it? The chitauri around her and Jayfeather fell as two wolves and a giant cat ripped into them.

"Bowtie!" Chilly yelled, the one wolf howled again and raced over to them. Chilly felt tears prick her eyes as she went to embrace her lost friend, only to have her arms pass through him, but somehow he was able to touch her. He licked her face and touched noses with Jayfeather before nudging her up.

"Yeah I know, we have to keep fighting. It's just, ah, good to see you again." Chilly sniffed before turning her attention back to the battlefield. One of the creatures that Bowtie had been with was hadn't actually been too physical when attacking, only scratching it's opponents because as soon as it had the chitauri crumbled to the ground as something black flowed from the wound before flying into the mouth of the creature. The other wolf had something that wasn't blood dripping from it's fangs and was snapping at the chitauri, Chilly saw that once it had the chitauri paused for a moment before it collapsed dead. They nodded once to Bowtie before bounding off in different directions.

"Nice to see your making friends in the underworld Bow." Chilly grinned, "Now, are you guys ready?" Jayfeather growled, and Bowtie barked. Yes, they were definitely ready.

**Before we get started I would like to say that I am sorry for the late update, I've been having to deal with a few things and with school starting up again soon, well, I've had a lot to do. **

**As for those of you who haven't see battle yet, don't worry, this battle has only begun.**

**Ps. If you want to live through this war, review. If you do not care if you live or die, review for Captain Alvis's sake. His chances of surviving rest in your hands now...**


	25. Do we have a plan B?

Do we have a plan B?

Ember was pacing beside Vali as he healed his brother. She was worried about Chilly, she was worried about Vali and Nari, she was worried about the invasion. She was somewhat of a nervous wreck.

"How's he doing?" Ember asked, she stopped her pacing and stood firmly by Vali's side.

"Almost done." Vali grunted, he had to work carefully because damage was also done to Nari's spinal cord as well. Vali's hands let out a final burst of light. Vali let out a shaky breath before glancing over his twin, Nari remained still.

"Maybe you missed something?" Ember suggested, trying to comfort him, "Like, internal damage someplace else?"

Vali shook his head, "As far as I can tell where that device had been had been the only wound, besides small cuts and bruises."

"Okay so shouldn't he be up and moving or-" Ember gasped as Nari shot up in the bed. Nari looked around wildly before his gaze rested on Vali, everything was silent as a slow smile grew on his face.

"Brother," Nari whispered, he then surged forward and clung around Vali's neck. Soon both were in tears and Ember felt like she was intruding on something private, she started to inch towards the door of their medical room.

"Lady Ember, wait." Vali said without turning around, Ember stopped, Vali and Nari pulled away from each other. Both of them sniffed and Ember saw tears in each of their eyes.

"Brother," Nari said placing a hand on Vali's shoulder. "I am so joyed to see you again, but sadly now is not the time for celebration. We must warn the avengers and father about what Thanos is planning. For I fear he will act soon." Nari said gravely.

"What's he gonna do?" Ember asked, Nari shook his head.  
"After Thanos kills the avengers he will retrieve the missing Infinity Gems and rewrite the very fabric of reality."

CGCGCGCG

Justin and Amy had been opening presents when the attack had started. A loud crash had woken them up earlier that morning but their parents assured them everything was alright, but before falling back asleep Amy had heard her parents whispering frantically about some tower. But Amy paid them no mind, she should have.

Because now they were running down the street to the subway, it was cold and the twins were miserable. They were terrified about what was going on, the only thing giving them comfort was their toys of Star and Sky. Amy had been panting from exhaustion when Sky suddenly felt ten times heavier, her toy continued to weigh her down until she dropped it. Her father was pulling her along but she struggled free and ran back for Sky, only to see that Justin was doing the same for Star. Amy stopped cold when she saw what was happening to her beloved toy.

Sky and Star were growing in size, she took a step back as her friend turning back into her original from. Amy heard her parents yell something and people screamed even more but she ignored them as Sky bend down and nuzzled her. Then she noticed that there was something in Sky's chest, then she remembered. It was the stone she had gotten for her birthday, the yellow one that had broken in half and they had given to that nice man. Amy saw that Star had the other half in her chest as well.

Sky let out a chilling roar, Star brayed and stomped her hooves against the pavement. Then, in one swift movement, both rose into the air and flew into battle.

Before she could see more her father scooped her up and ran.

CGCGCGCG

Panicking was not quite the word that could describe how I was feeling.

Complete and utter terror could be the word though.

This was different from fighting the chitauri on one of their ships, this time I could hear the screams of people as they ran for cover, fell and were trampled, or from being killed by chitauri. It was horrible. Even with Bowtie and Jayfeather fighting beside me I felt apprehensive, I had seen Peter swing by a few times and Clint from Rose's back firing arrows. I also could have sworn I saw another flying horse and a dragon fighting in the distance. What looked like a woman spirit warrior sprinted past me and sliced the eyes out of a chitauri with her talon nails and I cringed, another being was blasting the chitauri away with a gust of wind before throwing rocks, fire, or boiling water at them. God there are a lot of weird undead things.

"Lady Chilly!" I heard someone call, lo' and behold it was lady Sif and the warriors three. I had seen them show up through portals a while ago, I think it was Loki that did it though I'm not sure. Sif and them cut down some chitauri before they made it to my side, they were just as battle dirty as I was.

"Hey," I panted.

"How fare you lady Chilly?" Frandal asked, I just nodded and slumped a bit. I didn't have to be _so_ battle tense if these guys were here.

"Oh, you know," I gasped, "Been better." He nodded grimly. "So, what's your guyses plan?"

"Fight until we are victorious!" Volstagg yelled hacking at an oncoming enemy with his axe. I rolled my eyes, these guys were such vikings.

"Okay that's great, but don't you guys have, like, a plan B? Or something? You know every plan needs a back up one." I stated, from the looks on their faces they didn't. I sighed and looked around, we were actually by the fallen Avengers tower. It made my stomach churn a bit to see the dead bodies everywhere, this was so much different from the movie, these people weren't actors that would get up when they heard the word 'cut!'. This was real.

"Do you have a plan Chilly?" Sif asked, I looked at her helplessly, no, I didn't. Sif's vision slided to behind me before she yanked me forward. Behind me yet another portal opened, and out stepped Vali, Nari, and Ember.

"Chilly!" Ember exclaimed hugging me. "Thank god you're not dead!" She then noticed the four warriors.

"Lady Chilly who are they?" Frandal asked eyeing them, oh right, they haven't met yet. Then I saw he was mostly eyeing Ember, not with suspicion but with something else. Then I realize that he was looking at her like she was a five course meal. Uh, excuse you Frandolt. Better introduce them.

"This is my best friend Ember, along with her _boyfriend_," I gave special emphasis to that. "And his brother, Nari." I still didn't know how I felt about Nari, but as I stared at him Bowtie went up and sniffed him. He then barked and wagged his tail, Bowtie turned to me and barked again. Bowtie was telling me that Nari was alright. Did Bowtie know that it was Nari who killed him? But as I looked at him I knew Bowtie was trying to tell me to accept Nari. Well if Bowtie was telling me I had to fight next to Nari, then I would. Even if I did what to strangle the guy.

"So what's the plan?" Ember asked looking around nervously.

"Um, not die?" I suggested and Ember just looked at me.

"We must find Thanos." Nari said. "We have to find him before he arrives here on Midgard! Or else everything is lost."

"Hello!" We all whipped around to see an Asgardian warrior standing five feet from us, she covered in blood and with the blood splattered across her face it made her smile rather threatening. There Asgardian warriors groaned but Hogun said nothing.

"Uh, who is that?" I asked as the warrior skipped towards us. The warriors didn't looked happy, Hogun answered with,

"That is Pouncey."

"Yes," Sif picked up, "She is rather unorthodox. And, _excitable._"

"Hi Sif! Hi warriors three! Hello Midgardians!" Pouncey greeted, she just radiated energy. Her sword glittered like stars even with the blood on it.

"Pouncey what are you doing here?" Sif sighed.

"Oh, I dove into the portal after you silly! It looked like fun!" She then turned around, and thrusted her sword into the neck of a chitauri shrieking, "DIE!" To be honest with you, I was surprised. Than Pouncey pulled her sword out, waved to us smiling, and skipped off.

"Is she normally like that?" Ember whispered in shock.

"Yes." Was the answer. Well okay then.

"Was that Pouncey?" Loki questioned as he jogged up to us, we nodded and he groaned.

CGCGCGCG

Thanos was tired with just observing, he was ready to tear the mortals apart. That brat Nari had _killed_ the Other. But Thanos did not care, he would bring the Other back again once he had conquered Earth. Thanos then used the Power Gem to help him get to Earth, he was now standing on top of a collapsed building, it was the Avengers Tower. Thanos then turned his attention to the group at the base of the rubble, his attention however was mostly drawn to Loki and the girl next to him.

That girl had almost ruined everything, he was going to deal with her first.

Grinning Thanos held out his gauntlet hand, flicked his wrist, and sent the girl screaming into the sands of time.

***Busts out of a box of packing peanuts***

**Hey everyone, you know what sucks? Packing, packing sucks. **

**Yep, I'm moving! ... Again... **

***Sighs***

**Anyway I hope you can forgive me for the extremely late update and that you understand the reason is because I've been packing and haven't had the time to write except for when it's 11 - 12 at night. Thank you.**


	26. How it all got started

How it all got started

Thanos blasted me with one of the gems, it had been the Time Gem. The last thing I saw was a flash of orange before everything faded to black and I was falling.

I was falling through time.

It was really like when I fell through my closet the first time I showed up here in the avengers universe. Only this time there wasn't a light that I was falling towards, it was darkness. I stopped screaming as I fell for what seemed like forever, clutching my sword, then I saw something falling too. As the distance closed I saw who it was,

it was Loki.

CGCGCGCG

Loki had just let go of his father's staff, the last thing he had seen was the cold face of the Allfather and his brother crying no. No, Thor was not his brother, not anymore.

Loki knew full well that letting go of the staff meant death for him, and that was exactly what he planned on happening. The hole the destroyed bifrost made swallowed him, he felt like he was going to fall til the end of time. Loki closed his eyes waiting for death, sweet, sweet death. He could finally see his daughter again.

"-ki!" Loki opened his eyes, "Lo-... Loki!" Someone was calling his name, but that was impossible. Then he saw something falling towards him, fast.

"Loki!" Loki watched as the woman with the sword, an _ice sword_, he saw with dread, try and talk to him. She reached out to grab him but he pulled away, she was saying something again.

"Find me okay! You need to find me in the future! I can help you!" But to Loki it sounded broken up and garbled, he only caught, "Find me," and "The future!" and finally, "Help you!". Who was this strange woman and where had she come from? But before anything could be said she looked at him terrified, then a bright orange light engulfed her and she was gone. Before Loki's shredded mind could process what he had just seen, he hit a very hard service. Loki looked around and saw that he was surrounded by creature not know to the nine realm, they hissed and clicked at him. Among them Loki could identify the leader.

"Who are you." The creature with a black cloth covering it's eyes hissed. Loki stood up.

"I am Loki, of Asgard."

CGCGCGCG

As soon as I had finished talking to what had to be 2011 Loki, the orange light had sucked me up again. I wondered if me telling Loki to find me had messed up anything. I could worry about that later, because right now I was landing. The Time Gem portal- thing-y spit me out in a very familiar place, avengers tower. I briefly thought I was back in New York because from what I could see the chitauri were still attacking, that was until I saw Loki walking out on the Iron Man landing in full battle armor and looking like her was king of the world. Huh, so not my battle for New York. I ran half was out after him before calling to him.

"Hey Loki!" Loki spun around and looked momentarily surprised before he said,

"Who are you mortal? Do you have a death wish looking your king in the eyes so?" He demanded, wow, old Loki was a jerk.

"Loki listen to me!" I said hurriedly, who knew how much I was messing up things? "You _have_ to find me in the future okay? Like, near future! I will help you!"

"You a mere Midgardian help me? I am a god! And you will kneel before me!" He was _really_ a big jerk.

"I can help you more then you know, just..." How to put this like I wasn't crazy and so he would understand... "You need to find me when you most need help, when you're on the run and need someone to help you, just remember to find me!...Oh right, and you'll have to train me too, I'm really good with ice magic!" Yeah, I toooootaly didn't sound crazy. I froze as I felt the Time Gem pulling me again. I opened my mouth to say one last thing but it was too late, I was go in a flash of orange.

CGCGCGCG

Throughout the rest of the battle Loki could not stop thinking about the girl that had disappeared suddenly. Because he was thinking about her constantly that was probably how the green monster had blindsided him and why he was now in a crater.

When the beast had flung him around his mind had been scattered in the process. Now he remember seeing her before when he was falling after the bifrost. Though at the moment he only remembered her face and the words, "When you're on the run and need someone to help you, find me!... Oh right, and you'll have to train me too!"

CGCGCGCG

This time I wasn't falling, I was floating. My sword felt heavy, I lifted it up and saw the runes on it dance and move around. I was about to let it go when the runes stopped moving and they seemed to float off the sword, I watched as they rearranged themselves in the space in front of me. Even after all this time I didn't know what they meant, but as I watched something amazing happened, they started to make sense.

They said, 'True Warrior'. My sword had True Warrior scribbled all over it in the words of the universe. That was why I couldn't find out what they meant before on google or anything, no one knew the language of the whole universe. I watched in awe as the runes began dancing again as they connected back with my sword. That was when I was falling again, this time though I heard screaming. Very, very, _loud_ screaming. And I can assure you it wasn't me, at least, not present me.

It was past me, I saw myself falling in the darkness. Old, or rather new, me falling towards a light. I was watching myself go into the avenger's world for the first time. I was falling almost side by side with my self, that was when my sword started to melt. I panicked as I watched the melted ice float over to past me and form again in her hands. She of course didn't notice, she was too busy screaming. God I was so annoying.

Before I could call my sword back, past me went into the light at the end of the tunnel, right as she did that I was absorbed by my own orange light.

CGCGCGCG

Loki was standing on Midgard, he had just escaped from Asgard and had made his way to Earth. The only thing going through his mind was the words of that girl.

"_When you're on the run and need someone to help you, find me!... Oh right, and you'll have to train me too, I'm really good with ice magic!"_

Loki looked around the frozen wasteland and sighed, he supposed it was time to find that strange girl with the sword of ice...

CGCGCGCG

This time when I landed, I landed back in _my _timeline. You what to know how I knew? Well it was simple, I saw a pink horse flying through the air and my best friend welding a fire scythe next to twin mini Loki's.

"Chilly!" Ember cried out in shock, but it wasn't directed at _me me._ It was directed at the me getting zapped by Thanos into the past.

what the hell.

I had landed some ways behind Ember and the others I was partially hidden behind the cracked column of a building. I scrambled to my feet and pressed my back to the column, I moved just so my head could be seen. It didn't look like anyone knew I was there, this could work to my advantage. When I tried to summon my ice sword though, nothing came. I tried again and again but still nothing happened, my weapon was gone. Then I realized that I couldn't summon it because my past self had to have it. I didn't have my weapon.

Damn.

Moving fast I used the other pillars hide behind so I could get closer, thankfully the last column was close enough for me to hear what Thanos and my friends were saying. Though when I heard Thanos speak it made me freeze on the spot.

"Now that that nuisance is out of the way, let the real war begin."

**Did I surprise any of you with the time travel loop? It shouldn't make sense but I think it does. Question is how did Chilly get back and what does Thanos plan to do now? **

**THE WORLD MAY NEVER KNOW**


	27. We all stand together

We all stand together

Tony had been arguing with a dragon when Chilly disappeared.

Sky had been taking care of chitauri yes, but she hadn't been looking out for civilians while she was doing it and a few had almost been crushed. Luckily the Iron Man had gotten to the dragon before anything like that could happen.

"Careful!" Tony exclaimed after blasting a falling chitauri craft that almost hit a family running for cover.

Sky hissed and snapped at Tony's direction. A chitauri was in her mouth at the time so the top half of the alien fell to Earth, Tony cringed.

"Look you overgrown lizard with wings," he began, flying closer to the white dragon. "I don't know how you or your friend got here, and it's great that you're on our side, but you have to watch out for the people we're trying to protect." Tony was vaguely thrown that he was talking to a dragon, but then again they were being attacked by a technically zombie army so-. Tony flew after Sky when the dragon took off after a squadron of chitauri. Together they had rather quickly killed the entire group, Tony glanced around to see that they were near his fallen tower. Sigh, his poor baby. Tony turned back to the dragon who was barreling towards him to get to more chitauri, Tony didn't have time to move but he managed to place both of his hands out to stop the dragon from completely mowing him over, he used the thrusters in his feet to push back. Sky stalled and tilted her head at him.

"Now just hold on,-" That was when Thanos's appeared. They both turned their heads to the titan, Tony felt dread with some fear run through him. They were stopped right in their tracks and could only watch as the surprised group below paused for a moment, but that was all Thanos needed because the next thing he knew, Chilly was gone and the last thing he heard was her screaming.

"Chilly!" Ember's cry could be heard above the battle raging below him. But Chilly wasn't there anymore, she wasn't anywhere. Something inside Tony froze, the girl who had appeared out of nowhere one day during a boring Avenger's meeting at SHIELD HQ, was gone. Poof, no sassy remark, no last stand, just _gone_. What was frozen inside of Tony was a part of his heart, the crazy teen had grown on him (Though he'd never admit it.) and he considered her a part of the avengers officially, not a consultant. So to watch her go in a flash like that, was like watching any of the other avengers fall. And Tony wanted her back,

Right. Now.

Tony felt the world lurch, his hand was still on the Reality Gem, still on the dragon's chest. It had felt his wish, and it was going to grant it. The world disappeared in a blaze of yellow. Sky roared, Tony yelled, the world fell silent.

Only to reappear a second later, Tony felt disoriented as Sky shook her head, growled at him, and flew away. Tony wondered what happened when he heard a scream,

"Chilly!" Tony's head snapped in the direction of Ember's scream, he watched again in shock as he watched Chilly disappear in a portal of orange. Only this time, there was a second Chilly, one that nobody else seemed to had noticed. This one looked just as confused as Tony but he watched her hide behind a pillar.

Tony couldn't believe it, the stone had worked, Chilly was back. Though he didn't have time to celebrate as Thanos's words reached his ears.

"Now that that nuisance is out of the way, let the real war begin."

He saw Jayfeather and Bowtie snarl before launching themselves simultaneously at Thanos. Thanos merely flicked his wrist with the gauntlet and sent them tumbling down the road. Tony saw Chilly jerk back as though she had been struck, he hoped she had enough sense not to go running out into the line of fire until she had her sword in hand. Speaking of which why didn't she have her weapon?

CGCGCGCG

Here's a tip, if you want to try and assassinate Thanos with your magic ice sword because of what he did to your friends, make sure you don't let your past self take it. I looked around the pillar again and listened to what Thanos had to say,

"I see you have found your worthless father Nari, oh and we were going to have so much fun together." I saw Nari flinch, Loki grabbed his son's shoulder stepped in front of him.

"Ah, Loki." Thanos tsked and shook his head. "Kneel." As he said the word Loki cried out in pain and lurched forward onto his knees. Blue energy crackled around him, making his whole body shake and jerk. When it was finally done Loki's skin looked burnt and it looked like a single touch could send him falling over. Vali and Nari yelled, charging Thanos, he only smirked when he flicked his wrist to send the two flying back. They actually flew into the building that was connected to my column and was close enough so that if Thanos glanced over he would see all of us, luckily he had his attention on the rest of the group.

"I had such high hopes for you Loki." Thanos began, nobody moved. "But oh I should have known better, in the end what good is an unloved, forgotten, _abandoned_, frost giant _runt_? One that has no friends and never would." Loki said nothing, he didn't even move, neither could I. "No wonder the Asgardians don't want you." Thanos laughed, "No, no Asgardian would ever want to vouch for you or want you by their side in battle, _you useless worm!_"

"I WOULD!" Sif shouted at Thanos who paused, "I would gladly want someone who has fought with everything they've had for their home by my side!" Sif placed herself in front of Loki who looked at her dully.

"Loki has saved our skins more times than anyone could ever count!" Frandal stated going to stand on Loki's left.

"And he always took time to make sure we were prepared for whatever adventure we decided to go on next, especially with the food." Volstagg added, Standing on Loki's right.

"Loki is one of us." Hogun nodded before standing behind Loki. I grinned and had to resisted jumping out of hiding to yell SUCK IT at Thanos. Sif looked at the warriors three who were helping Loki to his feet, she turned back to face the titan who looked furious.

"You insufferable little Asgardians, I was going to let you live as slave warriors in my glorious army, but now you can be a present for Death." Thanos growled, the Power Gem glowed brightly right before Thanos brought his foot stomping down, causing the ground to shake and split open. Sif and the warriors three plus Loki dove out of the way, but Ember wasn't quick enough and was about to tumble into the crack had Stark not flown in last minute to pick her up.

"Here's the thing Barney." Tony said hovering above the ground enough to let Ember drop, the titan clenched his fists, "Loki is an avenger, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with the rest of us."

The rest of the avengers appeared seemingly out of nowhere, Natasha swung down from a rooftop, Thor, Hawkeye and Rose flew in side by side. Hulk landed causing a dent in the road, Peter flipped into view before sticking on a building wall.

"Loki is also an Asgardian, you may not harm one without suffering the wrath of us all." Sif said, the four of them standing together next to Ember and Loki. Ember looked around at everyone she swiveled around to see Tony now hovering higher in the air, she briefly glanced down in our direction and saw us. She gasped and raced towards us, causing everyone to look.

"CHILLY!" She shrieked as she ran to me and threw her free arm, not holding her scythe, around my neck, everyone else looked just as surprised. Thanos looked furious.

"That's not possible." Thanos growled. "How are you here!?"

"I may have had something to do with that." Stark said smugly. I had no clue what he was talking about but right now that didn't matter. Right now what matter was the fact that we had surrounded Thanos. Vali, Nari, Jayfeather and Bowtie were alright. As the five of us rejoined the circle, others came,

Agent Lucas and her squad, Pouncey, a dragon and a unicorn, some of the dead creature's Hela had sent, and probably most surprising, Hela her self was just appearing through a portal.

"Hela what are you doing here?" Loki demanded, Hela beamed.

"My forces are holding quite nicely, enough so that I am able to do this," Hela's smile grew and dozens more portals opened and out stepped more dead. effectively cutting off any chance of escape for Thanos, and stopping chitauri from coming to his aid. "Oh and Fenrir and Jormungandr are here too." As she said that the giant wolf and snake came through a portal themselves.

"So Thanos," Stark said, "Still think Loki is alone?"

Thanos only sneered, suddenly finding courage I stepped forward away from the circle, walking half way to Thanos.

"I would ask you for your surrender like they do in the movies." I said staring at him. "But I feel better saying this instead." I looked around, these people were my friends and they all stood with Loki. As I got around to the spirit section I could have sworn I saw Laufey, dead king of the jotuns, but who knows.

My eyes finally rested on Thanos again. My grin reflected how I felt about finally getting revenge at last, I issued one order at the top of my lungs.

"**GET HIM!**"

"NO!" Thanos screamed back, the Power Gem glowed before anyone could do anything he threw a red energy ball at me, I didn't have time to do anything, I was going to be killed. But there was no impact, an orange force field separated me from death instead. I whirled around,

it was Ember's force field.

She had used magic.

**Everything is starting to wrap up and Ember used magic!**

**2-3 chapters left, get ready!**

***Gives you a pamphlet* This explains what happened last chapter incase you didn't understand.**

***When Thanos hits Chilly with the Time Gem, she was sent back in time, far back enough so that she ran into 2011 Loki from when he had just tried to destroy Jotunheim and attempted suicide. She told him to find her. **

**Then the Time Gem sent her to 2012 where she meet Loki trying to take over New York, again telling him to find her. Though when the Hulk smashes him into the floor he forgets some but enough to know to find her, though he briefly remembers, he loses his memories of meeting her in 2011 and 2012. He can really only remember her words and face.**

**That way later when Loki escapes Asgard he knows to look for her and train her.**

**But a little before that Chilly is suspended in space because in the beginning of this trilogy I briefly mentioned runes on the ice sword but never explained them, they are explained here. Then finally the gem drops her alongside her past self that is entering the avengers universe for the first time (getting shoved in by Ember) And the ice sword goes to her past self, which would explain how she got the sword in the first place and why Loki is training her.**

**Sky and Star (The dragon and unicorn) were created by the Reality Gem, but they were not destroyed. Because of this they felt the presence of the other two gems Thanos had and reactivated, turning back into their full grown sizes, but summoning the two halves of the gem in the process. Then Tony uses the Reality Gem to pull Chilly back, reversing time briefly and the only ones that know that the gem was used is Tony and Sky.***

**(I really hoped this helped answer any questions you might have had. And incase you can't remember Ember is not supposed to be able to use magic :D)**

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE **


End file.
